The Magic of You
by moonlightkiss1515
Summary: Darcy just wanted to help her sister. Kagome only wanted to escape her dark past. Loki was very bored. The problem is that when you add a time-traveler miko with a mischievous Norse god within the same living space you get sparks flying all over the place.
1. Chapter 1

The Sister

Disclaimer: Do not own Thor/Avengers or Inuyasha

* * *

Darcy Lewis was excited this morning. The reason: her half-sister Kagome Higurashi was coming to visit. However, she might have forgotten to mention this to her boss, Jane, or even SHIELD. She did not care though. Her sister had been through a series of chronic sickness for a year, and then suddenly she was whole again. She wanted to see her, and then her mother had called her that Kagome needed a distraction and that if she would take her. Yes! Anything for her little sister!

Therefore, she was currently sitting at the breakfast table, having cereal and juice, surrounded by the world's most famous guys, the Avengers. Well, with some of them anyway. Thor was currently trying to drown in pancakes while Jane stared at his antics. She must be in deep love to find Thor's never-ending antics with food so enduring. She could not blame her either, because she was aware how Jane had missed Thor. She was the one Jane would turn to when she would give up and feel loneliness but Darcy said that she must never give up if she wanted to see Thor again. Those words always inspired Jane to work even harder on her theories.

What was more peculiar was that Loki was with them too. Yeah, but he was here for rehabilitation. Thor had taken him to Aasgard for his punishment, and it seems that while Loki was falling from the broken bi-frost, the pathway through worlds had not closed, so he landed in a dark world. There he met Thanos, who was a nasty guy who wanted to destroy the universe, and used Loki to try to do that. Though the Avengers did not seem to think that that was correct and he was just plain evil, but when Thor returned with him, he seemed subdued somehow, like there was no fight left in him. He was still a jerk, and always tried to make mischief, but seemed harmless enough. On top of that, his magic is block somewhat until further notice. He was now currently trying not to throw up at Thor's gusto for pancakes. Oh, did she forget to mention that she lived with the Avengers?

Apparently, Director Fury had asked them to move in to Stark Tower in order to be prepared for emergency calls. However, Tony Stark, also known as Ironman, was not happy about this order. Therefore, he settled them all in different levels in the tower, and since Jane came with Thor, he had given her a place to continue her research. Jane, in turn, could not live without Darcy, thus she ended up living with the Avengers as well.

Clearing her throat, Darcy gained their attention. "Jane, I forgot to mention this, but my sister from Japan is coming to visit me, and will be staying for a whole 3 months." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at her.

Jane quickly said, "Darcy, I thought you were an only child. You don't have a sister."

Darcy sighed. She hated having to explain her family secrets. "Well, let's say that once upon a time, when I was three years old, my parents were going to divorce. My father went on a business trip to Japan, and had an affair there, which had consequences. Her mother married another man, but she kept in touch with my father about Kagome, that is her name. My parents reconciled, and mother even forgave my father for it too, and I gained a half-sister." They were all surprised at this news.

"And you think it's wise to let your younger sister come stay here with us?" asked Jane.

"Well, you see, my sister, whom I've only seen like a handful of times, was sick for a year some two years ago. The only problem is that she has been depressed for some time now. Mrs. Sakura Higurashi thought that maybe she needed to have a change of scenery, and called to see if I was available. I would never say no to seeing my sister, especially after what she had to go through." Jane was speechless. Darcy never stood up for herself, she usually went along with everybody, but it is shocking to hear her say this.

Darcy continues. "Don't worry about your secrets, I told her that I work for this smart scientist," pointing at Jane, "who was living with her dear boyfriend, and his brother who works in a disaster response team which is technically what Thor does."

"You really think that would fool your sister and how do you think S.H.I.E.L.D. would take it when they found out of this plan of yours," asked Loki. Darcy only glared at him.

"They will say nothing. Kagome is only going to stay on this penthouse floor, and as long you and Thor try to act as normal as possible, then there will be no problems. Kagome is a very smart girl, and she understands the words privacy and secret."

Jane was not convinced, but Thor was excited. "Then let your sister come, Lady Darcy. I would much like to meet the sister of one such as you."

"You won't see much resemblance", Darcy smiled at Thor. "She looks like her mother and the only thing she got from our father was the color of her eyes. We both have blue eyes."

Both Thor and Darcy wore down Jane with pleading looks. "I guess we could have a guest, as long we try to keep everything as quiet and low key as possible around here." Darcy felt happy inside. Kagome *was going to be able to stay with them with no problem!

Loki was not convinced, since he knew that anyone worth his scent would figure it out rather quickly who they were, but he was curious of this guest. One thing he would like is for this girl not to be so loud, blunt, and crazy as this one was. He could only hope.

Unknown to them, Kagome was trying very hard to try to fit in. After her return from the past, she had been feeling out-of-sorts. Battling with an enemy for so long left scars not even time would heal. Her mother said that all soldiers had PTSD. Kagome thought she was right. She may have not been a soldier of her time, but she had been one in the past. Now, after what had seemed like a never-ending battle with evil, they had won.

Kagome and her team had fought with Naraku after Sesshoumaru had found his hiding place when he had kidnapped his ward Rin. Sesshoumaru had taken her into his pack, when Kagome had asked, that joining forces with Inuyasha would mean a more powerful force against Naraku. She was the one who kept order in the groups. When she had died, Sesshoumaru began to train her, saying she was a liability if she cannot defend herself, and he would not revive her the next time. He was a dangerous and relentless teacher. She had to learn quickly or she would have ended up dead, again.

Now that there were no more quests, no more battles, Kagome felt restless. She wanted something to do, all this peace was making her feel edgy, and her family realized this. Her mom was very perceptive, and had offered her to go visit her sister in America. She knew it was some sort of way of telling her that she knew she needed a different environment to get a grip on herself. She accepted her offer, and called Darcy, who said she was currently living in New York, with a scientist for boss. Kagome had been surprise by her words, but she always knew her older sister tended not to follow the conventions society or even family expectations imparted on her.

What her sister did not tell her was that she was living in a penthouse in the famous Stark Tower in New York. Kagome was currently standing outside the building and was having questions as to what her sister was involved with here. She was so focused on her thoughts she did not notice somebody bumping into her from behind. She quickly turned to apologize, only to find herself facing the very good-looking chest of a man. She looked up, and found a very good-looking guy to go with that great chest.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't see you there." Kagome smiled at his accent and his words.

"Don't worry; I am the one to apologize. If I hadn't stopped to gawk at the building, you wouldn't have run into me."

He smiled at her words. "I guess you are not from around here, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I came to visit my sister for some time and this is where she is currently living."

He straightened up all of sudden. "You wouldn't be Darcy's younger sister visiting from Japan, right?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes, that would be me. How did you know this?"

He smiled, and with a courteous bow, he extended his hand. "I know Darcy and she had told me that you were coming to visit. If you like, I would like to have the pleasure to accompany you to her place."

Kagome smirked, and felt the need to tease him. "Sorry, but I do not walk with strangers anywhere."

He blushed at her comment. "Sorry, where are my manners. I am Steve Rogers, who also lives in this building. You can say we are going to be neighbors of sort."

Kagome bowed to him. "Nice to meet you, Steve, my name is Kagome Higurashi." After that, he pointed the way and she turned to follow him inside the tower. Once they reached the floor her sister was staying on, he showed her where she was. He knocked on the door, and a very good-looking Viking guy open the door.

"Ah! Friend Steve, you are here! And who may this be?" The guy looked at her with a sunny smile, giving Kagome the urge to return it.

"This is Kagome, Darcy's sister. I met her outside the tower."

"Excellent! Please do come in." Stepping aside he let them in. "I must inform my Lady Jane and the Lady Darcy that her sister is here." He quickly left to what it seemed was going in search of them. Kagome's mind went blank. He also talked very funny, but that is not what caught her eye. Her gift of sight showed her that he glowed bright. He had this aura of other around him.

Steve guided her to the living room, and she was awe by the grandeur of it. He sat next to her as they waited for Thor to come back. Not much time had passed when she heard footsteps coming from the hallway that guy had gone down.

"Kagome!" She heard her named yell. Turning, she was hit and hug by a bosomy brunette rather enthusiastically. When she pulled back from Kagome, she looked her up and down with a grin. "You look very healthy and tan for someone who is battling depression."

Kagome only grinned mischievously at her. "What can I say, the great outdoors did very good for my constitution, but the mind is something else, huh."

* * *

_AN: I am happy to announce that I have finally found and accepted a beta for my stories! Thank you so much to fierynightangel who is willing to help with this! Enjoy the rewrite!_


	2. Chapter 2

So They Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Avengers, or Inuyasha. Sad but true.

* * *

Loki was currently sitting on a bench in a park, contemplating the pains of living with an enthusiastic brother, his science-obsessed girlfriend, snobby SHIELD agents, a green monster that can be set loose at any time, and a very ego-centric human named Tony Stark. He was wondering what had happened to the grandeur of the plans he thought by now he would be carrying out. To his disdain, now he was stuck on a planet he once wanted to rule, guarded by oh so obvious agents all the time, and living in the same place as Thor and his woman.

_How the mighty have fallen._ Even though he no longer had Thanos' influence on him and or his so-called father's disdain, he felt somehow out of place. Would he have taken over Midgard without the order of Thanos? Maybe. Would he have sent an army of aliens to attack a major city? Not so much. He was a planner; strategy was the way he moved. He would have taken a different approach to enslaving Midgard, if he ever wanted to do so. He did not. He found them boring, monotonous, and not very original.

Humans had the tendencies to act, dress, and pass as the same as any other. Originality was not part of their society. They shunned their own when one stepped out of the ordinary to extraordinary, and tried to stomp on it until it was gone. _Pity, I would like to meet a human that was original, and unique among their kind._ He rose and began the walk toward his house. He hoped to go and read some more of Midgardian literature, unlike his brother, he wished to become acquainted with the world around them rather than be taken by surprise.

As he opened the penthouse door, he heard voices coming from the living room. Thor's voice could easily be heard the most, but he could also hear the voice of the quiet Steve, leader of the Avengers. When he got there, he found Thor sitting next to Jane, and Steve sitting next to another female. She had her back to him, so he could not tell how she looked.

Thor was the first to notice him, and stood to welcome him. "Loki! My brother, you are here! Come, and join us, for we have a guest among us." Said guest turned her head to face him, and] Loki found himself sucking in a breath. She was beautiful. Light skin that seem to glow in the light, hair so dark that it glow blue fire, small nose, full lips, but what caught his attention the most was her eyes. They were so blue that they made the heavens shamed, unable to compare to them, eyes that held an inner light. _Interesting._ He walked towards Thor and let himself be introduced to their new guest.

Kagome was having a good time talking to her sister's friends. They discovered that she is 18 years old, had finished high school, and has a weakness for oden. Darcy was very enthusiastic about her sister, she kept telling them of the many stories they wrote each other over the years. Kagome was having such a grand time that she did not notice the arrival of someone else in the room until Thor called out to him. She turned back to look and was shocked.

He was so gorgeous, like in a bad boy kind of hot. He was tall, slim, dark haired, and eyes so green they looked like they could pierce right through you. While Thor was light and sunny, his brother was dark and mysterious. He walked slowly, elegantly, towards Thor and turned to face Kagome. She stood up, and the others followed suit.

Thor slapped his hand on Loki's shoulders and pulled him next to him to face her. "Kagome, I would like to present to you my dear brother, Loki. Loki meet Kagome Higurashi, she is Darcy's sister and our temporary guest". Loki extended his hand toward her, and she took it, shivering at their touch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Loki," she said quietly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kagome", Loki answered softly. Kagome felt like she was being touched by a dangerous force as his voice sent shivers down her spine. She narrowed her eyes at him, and opened her miko powers to find out if he had a youkai aura coming from him, only to find a very dark and powerful aura in its place. She also noticed that the brother and Steve were not normal guys either, making her wonder what was up with their auras. She dropped his hand quickly, and stepped back.

Loki was surprised. _Did she just try to touch me with magic or was that my imagination? _He was warned beforehand, very clearly, by all of them that he was to behave. He must act normal during the time the girl was to be staying with them, and if he did not he would regret it. He did not care to act normal around a human, and before meeting said human, he had wondered if he should do as they asked. Now, with the rise of magic that might have come from her, it just provoked the mischief in him.

After their introduction, Steve said good-bye, thinking that maybe later, he could go with Kagome to show her around. Kagome quickly left with Darcy to her room to go rest, but turned to get a glimpse at Loki, only to find him still looking at her. She took a deep gulp when he grinned at her, as if a predator watching his prey. She quickly turned back to Darcy and put as much distance as she could between them.

The next morning, Kagome woke to the knocking of Darcy at her door and sneaking a peek inside. She sighed and walked in to shake Kagome awake. "Wake-y wake-y, sleepy head." Kagome only groaned and dug herself deeper into her bedding. "Now Kagome, I know you hate mornings, but I also want to spend the day with my little sister and what I call my bonding-through-shopping way. So, get dressed, and let's go!"

Kagome tried to get away, but knowing that Darcy, when she wants something, she just will not stop till she gets it. "Okay fine I will get dressed, but take it easy on me, okay? It's been a while since I've gone shopping with someone."

"Okay", Darcy said as she left the room. Kagome took a quick shower and put on a comfortable outfit and shoes. She knew her sister loved to shop, and now that she was here, Darcy wanted to go shopping with her little sister as a real sister would do. She put away her dirty clothes in the hamper, but wondered where the washing machines were without noticing that she had said it out loud.

"Ms. Kagome, do not worry about the dirty clothes. If you leave them in the dispenser in your bathroom as you have already done, they will be sent to the cleaner and given back when they are done."

Kagome let out a small shriek when she heard the voice but found no one with her. "What the hell! Who are you and what do you want with me you pervert!" She kept looking around her room trying to find the owner of the voice and found no one. "You will be sorry once I find you, so I warn you, come out now!"

"I am sorry to have startled you, Ms. Kagome. I am Jarvis and I am an artificial intelligence built by Tony Stark. I am everywhere and run the facilities." Kagome only gasped.

"No way!" Kagome laughed at this. "Sorry for threatening you, but next time, please try to, I don't know; alert me before you do that?"

"I will try doing as you ask."

Kagome grinned. "Great. Thanks. Oh, by the way, do you know where my sister currently is in the building?"

"Yes. She is currently with your roommates eating breakfast."

"Oh, Jarvis, I think I like you already."

"I do too." Kagome swore that if the machine had a face, he would be smirking at her. She left to find her sister and found her where Jarvis had indicated. Thor noticed her first, and sent her a bright smile.

"Lady Kagome, join us for this delicious breakfast your kind sister has prepared for us." Kagome smiled back to him. He was so adorable! Sitting on the kitchen bench instead of the chair that was empty at the table, Kagome in part did not want to be near Loki, and the other, she felt like an intruder in their lives. Darcy drew near her with a cup of coffee.

"Coffee?" Kagome thanked her and took it. Then Darcy gave her a plate full of breakfast. "Hey, what about Jane? Don't you work for her?"

Darcy only grinned. "I have the best boss in the whole world because she gave me the whole day off so we could go shopping together. In her words 'go bond with you little sister today.'" Kagome winced, but thanked Jane.

Jane said, "Anytime".

Once Kagome was finished with her breakfast, the sisters said goodbye to the others, and left to go shopping. Before leaving, she told them that they would come back by dinner so she could meet the rest of the team and then they were out the door.

When Kagome says that they went shopping, it was more her sister throwing money left and right, buying her things. She pushed her through so many fittings and stores; she lost count at seven or eight. Although, she _was_ having fun. She had forgotten what it was like to have fun like a normal person not have to worry about her meddle-some friends, amorous boys, graduating school.

"I think we got everything," declared Darcy finally.

Kagome sighed. "Yes, finally some mercy from you," she replied.

Darcy only grinned. She knew Kagome had had a great time and she now knew what it felt like to buy your little sister clothes, to eat with her, to shop with her, to pose for clothes with her, to hunt for discounts with her. She loved her.

Kagome's arms and feet were hurt a bit by this point, so she asked, "If we are done, can we go home now and relax?" Darcy agreed since they could not carry much more anyway.

Once home, Darcy helped Kagome put away all that she had brought, then they sought out her boss. Only to find her with some other people on a different floor in the building. Apparently, Tony Stark has an entire floor for just entertainment. Kagome was about to meet the so called team.

"Darcy, Kagome, come join us as we watch a play- I mean a movie", called an enthusiastic Thor. To Kagome's surprise, she knew some of these people. In fact, one of them was the owner of the building and was currently sitting with a beautiful redhead. Kagome knew her sister was hiding something when she had called before coming to visit.

"Darcy, luv', how come you didn't mention to me that your baby sis was going to [be staying] with us," asked Tony.

"Well, for your information, I don't need to tell you anything but", Darcy pulled Kagome forward so everyone could see her. She had subtle commented to Tony and Dr. Banner that her sister may visit. "Tony, meet my little sister, Kagome Higurashi." To Kagome: "Kagome, meet the team". Kagome could only bow to them in greeting, in shock.

Tony whistled. "Damn, but she is pretty little thing". In turn, Pepper slapped the back of his head. She stood and walked towards Kagome to shake her hand.

"Sorry for his comment. I am Pepper, his girlfriend and CEO." Kagome could only shake her hand, still saying nothing. Darcy drew her attention towards the two people huddled in the shadows in the corner of the room.

"That is Barton and Natasha", introduced Darcy. They both waved their hands, Kagome waved back. "He is not here, but eventually you will meet Dr. Banner. He is a physics scientist." Kagome was still in shock. She had no idea that her sister knew such people! Now that she had met the whole team, she realized just who they were. Some time ago, her brother pushed her to watch the news of some attack in New York by aliens. There, she had seen glimpses of these people. _Oh my God these are the Avengers in person!_ Darcy sure had a lot to explaining to do.

Kagome turned] to face Darcy. "Since when does my older sister hang around genius billionaires, killer assassins, an American Idol, and Norse gods as if it would be a normal thing?"

* * *

_AN: WITH BETA HELP I HAVE NOW REVISED CH.2...ENJOY!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret is out

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Avengers, or Inuyasha.

* * *

Everyone was speechless by her words. Kagome only laughed. Were they really going act as if she did not who they were, cute.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Kagome was still waiting for her sister to react and answer her question.

Darcy could only gap at her but soon felt foolish. Her sister was a very perceptive person. She always knew when she was lying to her over the phone, or even when she was feeling sad too. "Kagome, I…don't know what to say."

Kagome shook her head. "Serious Darcy, you can trust me. I will not tell anyone." This put the others into action, especially the two agents hiding in the back to come forward. They are not please by the outcome but their training show that once they were compromise try to solve what is possible of the situation to their favor.

"She could not tell you because she sign a contract in which states she cannot divulge information to the public or even families," responded Natasha. Kagome stare at them and turn back to her sister who was pleading to her for forgiveness.

"In other words, you could not tell me but if I found out on my own that would absolve her right?"

"Beautiful and smart. I like you." Tony stands up and begins to walk towards Pepper. He took her into his arms once he was beside her. "When Darcy announce you were coming she also took into consideration her position. I told her that as long as she does not tell you anything and you just find out she is not in trouble."

Kagome nodded. She did not want Darcy to get into trouble for her. Turning toward Darcy, Kagome smiles at her. "Darcy you truly love huh?" Darcy laugh and lunge at her for a bear hug. Kagome was always able to forgive anyone quickly; she had such a big heart.

Kagome pried her sister off her. "Okay let's introduce ourselves again please. I am Kagome Higurashi, miko of the Higurashi shrine." Kagome bow at them.

Tony went first. "Tony Stark billionaire, handsome, genius, owner the junk, Ironman." Kagome smile. Thor went next.

"I am Thor Odison from Asgard. Here on Midgard mortal know me as the god of thunder." Kagome drew her eyebrow up, then thought try to make mischief out of this.

"Did you know you are name after a day in the week?" Thor laughs at her comment.

"Yes! Mortals are very strange." Kagome only shook her head. That guy could have passed as a jock/airhead if he was a normal guy but he is too good looking and the exerting from him definitely put him in the category of other. "My brother who is currently not here is Loki Odison, god of lies and chaos."

"You should not talk about others while they are not present dear brother." Everyone jump at Loki's voice. Kagome turn to face him. He walk in like he own the place. Setting his eyes on her he continues. "My brother forgot to tell you that I was an adopted ice giant, who is currently sentence to Midgard for taking over the world."

Kagome was surprise he would make such a light comment over taking over the planet plan. He was a mystery. Even when he was going all berserk on television Kagome thought he was something else. He is something else and made her very curious but in the same time very cautious.

"Yeah, very true. You got punish and now stuck being such a normal guy. It suck to be human-like right popsicle." Tony always love to taunt Loki into being angry but that guy had the cool running through his veins. Literally.

Loki only ignore his comment. He knew that ignoring Tony was the best tack with him. He was such a selfish and self-center mortal who hates people ignoring him. He sat down in one of the sofas and made himself at home. Kagome only smile.

"Well if we can continue," said Steve. He smile at Kagome. "I am Steve Rogers also known as Captain America."

Kagome smile. "I know. I like you. You are my mother's favorite Avenger." Steve only blush at her comment. The others only smile, well except Tony who complain because he was not her favorite. Kagome only shrug.

"If it's a consolation, Tony, my brother thinks you are the best." Tony only brightens then. He gloated to them that even in Japan, they like him. Everyone just roll his or her eyes on him.

"What about you who do you prefer", ask Darcy. Everyone kept waiting for her answer. She only grin.

"Hawkeye." Everyone seem surprise by this and that is including Barton.

"Really," exclaim Darcy.

Kagome only nodded. "Believe it or not, he and I have a something in common."

"What?!" they all ask.

"Archery", answer Kagome. "I a great marksman in archery. I have been practicing for three years and let's say I am _very_ good."

"You do archery but I thought you were too sick even to go to school" ask Barton.

Kagome nodded. "Doctor said to pick a sport in which help condition my body but did not tire it out. Archery is a traditional weapon of use a priestess of a shrine so I took it up."

"Kagome do not tell me you've actually accepted to be the priestess of your shrine after your grandfather retires." Kagome look sheepish at her sister.

"Darcy you know it is my duty as the eldest child of the Higurashi family to continue on its traditions. It is my legacy."

"Bullshit. You hated your duties. In fact, you said that you would pass them down to your little brother once he was older." Kagome only grimaces at her words. She had mention to her before her plans and that they were not center around taking over the duties of the shrine.

"Yeah, well life happens and now plans have change." Darcy felt like she was about to say something else when Steve spoke up.

"You are nun?" ask Steve. Everyone choke at his question. Kagome did not know if she wanted to laugh or scream at him for the insult. She just shook her head.

"No, I am not. I am what you call the servant of a god not the bride of one." Steve still did not understand. "Think of it this way. Nuns remain pure and devoted to God. I in the other hand serve one and try to take care of their place."

"I am a god shouldn't you serve me," that question came from Loki. Kagome did not know but he might have insinuated she was his servant.

"Sorry but I serve a true god not a wanna be god who is an immortal from another planet." She felt him narrow his eyes to her but she did not drop her gaze. He will learn very quickly that Kagome was not submissive in any way to anyone or anything. "Beside I heard somewhere you are like a mortal now." His eyes narrow even more and look away.

Thor intervenes before it got out of hand. "Lady Kagome, please excuse my brother he did not mean it." Loki softly said he did. Thor ignore him. "He is here for his punishment until he atones for what he did." Kagome was surprise by the punishment but then again he did try take over the planet and serves him right to protect it now. No one commented on this.

Kagome was introduced to the agents but the awkwardness was there so the movie time ended. Kagome last thought before everyone said their good night's was that how the team was able to handle being around the guy who almost took over the world.

The next few days went slowly for Kagome. Darcy had gone back to work with Jane and that left her in company with Loki and Thor. Thor was very funny to be around because she had to explain herself most of the times. He asked questions about her family, where she lives, and about her priestess duties and the such. Loki was scarce during this time which make Kagome relax. He had the tendency to make her scream or moan in pleasure. She seriously thinking that her body was finally wakening like any other teenager but to her regret it has attached itself to someone very wrong for her.

She was about to step outside the main entrance of the building when two men dress in black suits step in front of her. "Miss we would like to for you to come with us, quietly." Kagome first was to panic but training made her assist the situation.

"Why? Who are you and why should I go with complete strangers?" They did not look amuse at her words.

"You are in S.H.I.E.L.D. territory. I would recommend that you comply with us." Kagome wanted to fight but somehow the name seem to ring a bell to her. Darcy had mentioned that she was working under this agency that was very secret. Although, she could probably run away and get away from them it would not help her sister in the least. Nodding, she follow them into a car.

She was quickly drag into a interrogation room and sat there until two people appear. One of them was wearing a patch on one eye and the other person was a woman. They sat across from her and opened a folder that probably had all of her information.

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi, age 18, born in Tokyo, Japan and half sister to Darcy Lewis, correct." Kagome took a deep breath not because she was afraid but because this also involves her sister so she had to be careful of what she says.

"Yes, and you are?" The man cleared his throat.

"I am Director Fury and this agent Hill." Agent Hill only nodded in response to her name being call. "You probably know why are here for right?

"Yes," replied Kagome. "You know I know what or more like who I am staying with right?" He did not bat an eyelash.

"Correct but mostly because you are civilian who was taken there without permission from Ms. Lewis." Kagome did not like where this was leading.

"Look I just wanted to drop and say hi to my sister that's all okay. There is no harm in visiting a family member."

"It is when that family member lives under the roof of other people who are not ordinary."

Kagome snorted. "You mean the avengers? Yeah, well big deal. They are normal people with extraordinary abilities that are use to save our miserable planet from evil cronies."

"You are correct but they live there for a security reasons which your sister broke when she allow you to stay there." Kagome sees why Darcy would think this man was scary and annoying. He is the type to think he was the control over everything. Something goes out of order he is all over it. She is something out of order.

"True, but being that you are an efficient agency and all. You probably know by now that I am not threat to the agency or to the avengers. You probably even know my bra's cup size." He did not look amused. She continue. "Look, search all you want I am a normal girl visiting her sister and then I will be out of your hair within a month and everything will go back to normal."

He glared at her. "Don't take me for a fool, Higurashi. I found some interesting things about you. You do seem to hide something; something also includes your entire family household." Kagome tensed inside but did not show it in the outside. Being train so harshly by Sesshoumaru for many months in both body and mind his threat did not faze her.

"And what would I, an 18 year old girl, just recently graduated from high school have to hide."

"The fact that you've spent the last three years sick with even impossible diseases and live to the tell the story. In fact, we found that you've never gone to the hospital for any of them except for broken bones and deep cuts which were never found how they came to be in the first place."

"Alternative medicine is all I can say. They really help me." Fury was not happy by her answer. In fact, he was not happy with the girl. She acted too cool for innocent girl sent into questioning. He could not picture this healthy looking girl to a sickly chronic one of years. There is something missing, something she and her family are hiding.

What information he got was that she lives with only a mother, grandfather, and brother. The father died when she was six years old in a car accident. Everything came out clean except the last three years. She calls in sick many times from school and he found that how is it possible for a girl her age get some weird sicknesses and later found to have healed. In all, why the disappearances and why hide it? This questions ran warnings that this girl is nothing but normal and he wants to find out why?

He was about to ask another question when they heard the loud voices. One of them belong to the well known. Thor was screaming for Higurashi's name very loudly. Kagome in her relief she was happy to hear the booming voice of Thor. This meant rescue and the end of questioning which made her glad.

"I guess that is my cue for rescue." Kagome smirked at Fury. Without waiting a single moment she turns toward the door in the room she scream out loud. "Thor! I am here!" With that was follow by a quickly sets of footsteps and a large bang on their door only to open and reveal an armor up god and the rest of the team with him.

"Fury releases the young Lady Kagome at once!"

* * *

Author's note: This chapter was a thrill to write because it will deepen the distrust between Fury and Kagome. She will have to walk on eggshells around them if she wants to keep her secret…and thank you to my faithful readers for you comments!


	4. Chapter 4

Trouble Stirring

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Avengers, or Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome was surprise to see the team there. Thor was being push from behind by Darcy and Jane but to surprise was that Tony and Steve were there too. The SHIELD agents were currently absent but she guessed that they have they priorities in order.

"Guys, you came to my rescue!" Kagome ran to Darcy and the team. She was relief by their interruption because the interrogation was not going as well as she hopes so. Fury in the other hand was not happy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fury demanded. Tony steps up to Fury.

"We found out that you have taken Kagome for interrogations and found that it's not you business." Fury did not like the arrogance in Tony voice. "Besides she is no threat and I know she won't be one."

"You cannot be certain of this." Fury pointed a finger at Kagome. "That girl has a secret and this line of work people with secrets is dangerous."

"Yeah, well we all entitle to secrets deal with it." Fury wanted to arguing but he realize that they were protective the girl and fighting with them was counterproductive. He will let her girl but will be in constant vigilance for any shifty movement she makes.

"Fine take her but it will be you all responsibility she does not cause problems." Kagome was surprise he actually let her go but knew that he was the type to have a backup plan. Kagome sighted inward this meant she had to be careful in what she does and in what she speak to her mother over the phone.

Darcy jumped of joy and hugged Kagome. She looks over her and sends a heated glare towards Fury who receives it with cold look. Then they all departed toward their home. Darcy kept asking if she was okay, did they do something, anything. Kagome answer her questions but her mind was really concern about that man and his threat.

Once arrived at their home, she was pull in a hugged by Pepper who pamper her with hugs and saying that how sorry she is. Kagome only smile, they made feel like she is part of something, and that she is important.

"Thanks Pepper, it was okay. All they did was asked stupid questions but I was rescued by the world's heroes and my sister with Jane." Pepper was glad none of that fazed Kagome. SHIELD can be intimidating to someone as young as Kagome.

"Well, I am glad you are okay and back to us." Kagome only smile at her and thank her for her concern. She thanks the rest of the team for standing up to her. That guy Fury was relentless and he was getting in her nerves. She was surprise to find that Loki actually was the one to have announced your kidnap. She approaches him carefully.

"Hey Loki," she said. He turns toward her voice but keeps quite. "I want to thank you for telling the others that I was taken.

"It was nothing." She shook her head

"It was to me because if not I would have been stuck there for who knows for how long."

"You are welcome." Kagome felt her heart flutter at his voice. He was so aloof and regal all the time that only made her ruffle his feather a bit. Ever since she had touched him for the first time she tried to avoid him as much as possible but she now is decides that enough is enough. She wants to get to know the guy behind the cold mask of indifference but hope to do it without revealing too much of herself.

Kagome name was call out. "Hey Kagome want to do go somewhere today?" Kagome turns towards Darcy who was standing with Jane and Thor. Kagome saw that they look very eager to spend time with her and who is she to say no that that.

"Yeah! Let's go to a club and get drunk!" they all look at her with shock faces and some with disapproval. "Okay fine you guys drink and I dance my heart out until I forget all this has happen." They cheered and agreed with her. Kagome turns toward Loki again. "You are invited too."

"To a place in which you only find laud, obnoxious music mixed with humans with intoxicating drinks, no." He was about to leave but she grab his arm. His heart skipped a beat at her sudden touch. He would never have thought she would reach out and touch him for any reason. She had taken her way to stay as far as possible from him. Loki wondered at her sudden change of heart. "Please, Loki. Just for a while then you can leave." He saw that she was truly interested for him to come so he agreed. She grins at her small victory.

* * *

Kagome knew it has been a while in which she had gone a club. The last time she had her friends had taken her in her 18th birthday, gotten her drunk and then taken her to get a tattoo. She has the mark of it in her left shoulder blade a crescent blue moon with a letters saying FUMETSU TAISHOU which means immortal leader. She found it disturbing to have that because she might have remembered calling herself leader of the pack of girls while walking towards the tattoo shop or something like that. She also remembers talking about Sesshoumaru during that time. Her little slip was gone unnoticed by her friends since she was as drunk as they were.

Shaking out of her musings she tried to finish getting ready for her night out. She was wearing dark blue sleeveless dress that hug all of her right curves with some silver pumps. Her hair was down but with a tussle me air that was clip to the side with a silver pin. She knew in the back of her mind she was dressing out her way to impress a certain god but keep reminder herself it was not that. After applying some light make up and small earrings, she was ready to go dance.

"Kagome are you ready", call out Darcy.

"Yes."

"Let me see." Kagome open the door and show her sister her outfit. Darcy sequels like child on Christmas day.

"Kagome you look beautiful! I will have to keep vigilance and if any guy tries anything yell for me and I will teaser them!" Kagome laugh at her sister who by the way was wearing a very provocative white dress with blue shoes. Her sister had that knack for looking good in all things with that bomb of a body. Kagome was more on the slim side than her own sister was.

Darcy quickly pulls them toward the waiting room where everyone was waiting. Kagome blushed when the guys began to whistle at them. Darcy enjoys the attention but Kagome was shy. She rarely finds herself in the attention of guys and if she had she would probably never notice. She looks around and found no trace of Loki. Feeling somewhat disappointed was startled with he appear behind her.

"Looking for me, Kagome" Kagome turn to fast she trip over and if he had not grab her to steady she would have fallen on her face. Blushing she pull back quickly to get a quick look at him. He was dress modernly dressy clothes with an opening on the top to look at his chest. She blushes when he notices she kept staring. Loki only laughs at her shyness. He felt good inside that for once a beautiful woman was looking at him no through him. "Take a picture and it would last longer is how you humans say it, correct?" Kagome was pleased and shy about this teasing.

Once everyone was ready Tony had taken the opportunity to take two limousines to the club. This by the way was very good in keeping the press away from them. Kagome stayed with Darcy, Jane, Thor, and Loki while the others were in the other one. Arriving, Kagome felt like a princess as Loki took her hand and pull her out of the car. He had his eyes closed on her the whole time the driving there and Kagome felt like a wolf sizing his prey.

At the club they sat at the VIP section. So far, the only ones who sat at the booth looking at the other couples have a great time is Kagome and Loki. Kagome because she was rather weary of the stares she was receiving and Loki because his attitude kept all the other people far away. Kagome really wanted to dance with him but was not sure how to approach him.

She stares at him as he looks around in disdain at the people around him. Kagome found that she could possibly look at him and always find something new to see. He was very handsome and more when he smiled. Darcy mention that he was not having a great time living as a normal human being when he once proclaim himself a god and ruler of the world. Kagome just could not see that from him. _Do not get me wrong if he wanted he could rule the world._ Kagome only meant that she could not see him as nothing else but himself.

She heard somewhere from Natasha he had killed many people including an agent. He had been cruel and calculating when he brought his army. His attitude had being in her own words 'like he was superior in all to us'. Kagome understand Natasha's words but while she been here he had been the model of manners. _So what am I missing here? Why the hate toward humanity? Why would he choose to rule us when he could rule somewhere else that is much better...Damn stop it! I have to stop this line of thinking!_ With that last thought, Kagome turns to face the dancing floor where her cousin was having a great time with a gorgeous blonde guy she had snatched.

Kagome attention brought back to Loki when he called out her name. Turning toward him she finds him staring at her very deeply. She blushes. _I have to stop this…this whatever this is!_ Loki was about to say something when to their right somebody stood right in front of Kagome. By the look of Loki, he was not pleased.

Kagome looked up and found a very good-looking guy in front of her. "Hello, I am Eric and may I have this dance?" Kagome was shocked. She wanted so badly for Loki to ask her to dance that she really thought someone else would ask her. Without looking at Loki, she nodded in agreement. He asked her for her name.

"Kagome," she replied. He smile with perfect teeth and drew her toward the dance floor which was playing a slow song. Once there, he pulled her into his arms and they began to dance. Kagome felt like she should be happy but did not. Clearing her thoughts of anything she began to enjoy her dance with gorgeous Eric.

Loki in the other hand was seething. _How dare this mortal ask for my Kagome for a dance while interrupting our time together!_ Loki was not happy. He was about to ask her if she wanted to dance when the mortal male pulled a fast one. Loki was not happy he did not feel happy. _How is it possible that one human female make him feel so many different emotions?_ Thinking back when he saw her descent from the stairs his heart had skipped a beat.

She was breathtaking. If he did not know any better, he would think her a goddess that was descending. Her skin glowed ethereal in the light that it had him mesmerized. The compliments she received from the others did her beauty no justice. Once she reaches the bottom she had looked for him, he had been sure. He saw her disappointed look and his heart thunder inside his ribcage. _She searches for me._ He waits not a single moment and approaches her.

She had blushed at his comment and he definitely saw appreciation when she looked him over. During the ride and arriving at the booth she kept sending quick glimpses over him. He tried to ignore staring at her and was having a hard time while she obviously was doing it on purpose while they sat at the booth by themselves. He was trying to find courage. _Yes, courage to ask such a lovely creature to dance with one such as me. _Only now is too late, but he smirks. He was not the god of mischief for nothing correct.

Kagome could feel the heavy stare of Loki from where he was sitting and tried to keep her attention to the questions being asked by Eric but couldn't. Eric was very handsome but he did not make her heart skip or blush with one look. Kagome wish to know why with Loki. _Why do I feel so connected to him?_ Looking over to his booth she found him gone and she stopped dancing.

Eric asked her if she was okay. Kagome said, "Sorry but I need to go somewhere okay. I am sorry." Without waiting for Eric to reply she quickly set out to find Loki. She knew he had never been to a club before and that worry her.

She looked around the booth and found no trace of him. She went to the bathroom hall and did not find him there either. _Where is he? Did he go outside to take a deep breath? Was he having a hard time being here?_ Kagome found the back door of the club that led to a narrow alley and did not found him there she was about to turn around and go back when she bump into someone.

"You know is rude to stop dancing with someone and look for someone else, baby doll." Kagome eyes went wide and knew she was in trouble.

_Shit._

* * *

_AN: Thank you to all my readers I hope you guys like this chapter. Kagome and Loki relationship is going to deepen after this so bare with me it will be great to see how this two will work since they have so different personalities. I thank you for you reviews because they inspire me! See ya later!_


	5. Chapter 5

What the…!

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Avengers, or Inuyasha

* * *

_Why do I find myself always in this kind of situations? _Kagome stood weary watching the angry guy. Let us say a guy who by the way looked like he always gets what he wanted. _Men and their bruise egos!_ She tried to move around him but he would block her path and Kagome was getting tire of his game. Though she never tried her fighting skills with a human, Kagome was not thrill to do so now.

"Look," said an exasperated Kagome to Eric. "Just let me pass okay. I don't want any trouble."

He leered at her. "Trouble who said there was trouble. I just want to have a good time, doll." Kagome narrowed her eyes at his comment. She knew that one way or another she would have to do something.

She replied. "And if I don't want to?"

"Doesn't matter, you will." Kagome was getting very irritated by his words. Kagome did not understand why there guys out there that never took no as an answer. Kagome hated to do this but she will.

"Look if you don't let me pass right now I am going to scream my head off and my very gorgeous and dangerous boyfriend will come to my rescue." Kagome hoped her little lie would avoid confronting him. She really wanted to spare the guy a pain.

He laughed at her. "Your boyfriend? You lie because if you did have one why dance with me?" Kagome wanted so much to punch his grin off his face.

"Simply. He is not the jealous type and you asked. The End." He laughed lauder and drew closer to her. Kagome took some steps back but was carefully aware of her surroundings. Months of training with the world's fastest and strongest youkai did not go to waste on her. He drew more closely. "Come here."

The instant he tried to grab her shoulders Kagome punched his stomach, modernly. She was aware that he is just a regular human guy. He bends over to gasped air into his lungs. He took deep one and stood straight to look at her in disbelief then he got angry. "You bitch!" Then he lunges at her.

Kagome quickly step aside and let him hit the wall behind her. He growled angrily and kept trying to get a hold of her and she avoided him. He sprang to her and pushed her to the wall hard. Kagome kicked him in the stomach, kicked his privates, and then punched him in the face. He went down hard. Just for measure she kicks him again in the stomach. "Don't ever try to insult me with a proposal, idiot!"

Kagome only heard him groan in the floor going around him she turn toward the door only to find Loki leaning casually over the door. Kagome gasped. _How long was he standing there?_ Loki only clapped his hands together slowly.

"Bravo. For a human girl you sure know how to handle men twice you size." Kagome narrowed her eyes to him. He just lifts his arms in surrender. "Hey, I was complementing", pointing at the guy on the floor, "how you quickly took care of the matter".

Kagome only huffed at his reasoning. "Yeah, well in my life there were times I needed to defend myself so I learn to do that." He only grinned at her. Kagome felt the movement behind her and before he could say something without thinking she rounded a high kick to the guy at his stomach that sent him flying toward the trash cans and he did not rise up again. Kagome only strength up and towards Loki who had a surprise look to his face. "Like I said the need to defend myself was something I learned."

Kagome only left him gaping at her is disbelief. She knew that she had reacted too fast for human but could not do anything about it. Her instincts took over and she reacted without thinking. The poor guy would probably need to go to the hospital for the hit in the chest and in the head as he fell. _Serves him right, nobody attacks me from behind and lives!_ Shaking her head she went to look for the rest of the guys and found them sitting down drinking. Darcy notices her first.

"Kagome where were you? Don't tell me doing naughty things with that hottie you were dancing?"

Tony looks up quickly at her words. "What guy and doing what?"

Kagome shrug as she sat down next to Darcy. "I was outside doing nothing. I was getting some air that is all." Tony looked like he did not believe me but Kagome dismiss him. Loki walked it looking as he did not see nothing.

Thor welcomes him. "Brother where were you?" Thor drags Loki down to sit next to him. "You should try this drink it's called Bloody Mary." Loki looked at Thor with disdain but did not comment seeing that his brother was soon getting drunk. Loki hated being around Thor while he was drunk because he tend to blabber like an idiot. In most cases, Loki always ended embarrassed by him.

"Thor, I wish to leave." Thor was about to protest. "I am becoming weary of this loud music!" Kagome totally understand him. Her night was ruin already by the dancing jerk.

Kagome turned toward Darcy who was drinking and laughing with a drunken Jane. Drawing her attention she said, "I want to go home already my shoes are killing me and I am tired." Darcy was about to protest but Kagome cut her off. "You can stay but I am taking cab back home."

Without any protest Kagome turn toward Loki who was about to strangle a drunk Thor. "Hey want to leave with me. I am getting a cab and going home." Loki nodded. He would do anything to get away from that place. Kagome said good bye to the others and Tony protested but Pepper said that she was still underage so she had the right to go home early. He shut up.

Kagome and Loki sat quietly during the ride home. Loki was still trying to understand what happen. Kagome had not seen the man behind her and his warning would have come too later. She reacted like a soldier in battle: quickly and efficiently. _ Puzzle, she a complete mystery._ Loki also wondered why she did not say anything to her sister but to his guess she did not want to worry her. Humans and their sentimentality.

Kogome was tense. She thought he was about to question her about what she did in the alley but he did not and she relaxed, a little. She was about to step outside the penthouse when Loki call her name so she turned to face him. She prepares herself for what he was to say only taken by surprise by his words.

"Have a good night", was all he said and walked. Kagome stayed gaping at him then she began to laugh. Loki was a surprise after surprise. _Oh, I will love finding more about you._ With that last thought Kagome ready herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up very refresh. She was the first at the breakfast table so she began to brew the coffee, tea and to cook breakfast. She had never been an early morning person but training with egomaniac sensei quickly changed her sleeping habits. She made herself a cup of coffee when she saw Thor and Jane come out from the rooms.

Jane looked like she wrestle all night long and Thor looked more than please. Kagome quickly made a cup of coffee to both of them. Jane practically claws her to get to the cup. Thor greeted her more loudly than ever.

"Lady Kagome, pleasant morn to you!" Kagome liked the way Thor talked.

"Please brother keep you voice down. It is too early to hear your annoying voice boom around." Loki walked looking also refreshed but with a scowl on his face.

Thor ignored his words. "Brother pleasant morn to you too!" Loki only sighted. Talking to Thor was like talking to a wall useless and exasperating. Kagome only smiled behind her cup at the brother. Whether Loki admits it or not they were brothers and like normal brothers they tended to have disputes.

Loki sat down across the table from his brother and began to read the morning paper that was lying at the table. Kagome approach him with a cup of tea since he hates coffee. "Tea, Loki?" He looked up her and said yes. She poured some on a come and handed to him. He drank it without taking his eyes from the paper.

Darcy stumbles into the breakfast table like a dead zombie. "Thor must you yell so loud! I have the headache of hell" Kagome poured her a cup of coffee with two pills for migraines. Darcy took them quickly. "Kagome you are a lifesaver, sis!"

Kagome only tease her sister. "Yeah, well would not need to save you if my elder sister had self control when it came to drinking."

Thor spoke up, "Lady Kagome, Darcy only made her ancestor proud!" Kagome laugh at that.

"She sure did!" Darcy only groans at her teasing. Kagome knew her sister would get after her because of her teasing so she enjoys it while she could not that she should.

"Kagome, you are pain!" Kagome only looked at her sister who positively looked green and took pity on her. Kagome place gave her a plate with breakfast. Darcy only response was to dig in and eat. Kagome only shakes her head at her elder sister antics.

"Do I smell breakfast?" Steve said as he walked in.

Kagome nodded and put a chair and plate for him. He thanks her while Loki put down the paper to glare at the captain for his intrusion. Kagome ignores Loki and serves the rest breakfast. Once done Jane said she had to go back to work which only made Darcy groan even more but fallow her boss. Thor and Steve excuse themselves they were going to spend the day at the gym training.

Once they all left, Kagome sat alone with Loki at the table. He had finished his breakfast and quietly drinking his tea while Kagome finish her own breakfast. Kagome wanted to do something today and glimpses at something interesting in the paper.

"You doing something today", blurted Kagome at Loki. He looked at her questionably. "I mean do you have plans for today."

"No," he replied.

Kagome was glad. She had glimpse at the paper and saw an announcement of a galleria not far away from them. She really wanted to go and Loki needed to distract himself. She asked, "Want to go to go to an expose of a galleria with me today?"

He did not say nothing for a while then nodded. Kagome wondered if he would say not. She knew he thought less of humans but she hope's he did not hate their art works. He said, "Yes".

Kagome was glad. She had not gone out in while to places that interests her. Going to the past and her recovery and months trying to graduate from school left her social life a lot to be desire. Besides this will be a great opportunity to get to know him better. In addition, he looked like he needed to relax and have to fun for once. Kagome only smiled when she realize what she had done. _I guess this a date…with a god._

* * *

_AN: Hello! I hope you like this chapter...the fighting scene was not easy but I hope I did some justice! Thank you all for your reviews! See ya soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

A date with a god

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Avengers, or Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome felt a little nervous. She had never been completely alone with Loki before. This will be the first time she was alone with none of the others around. She did not felt threaten or anything like that. She just had not realized how _good_ it felt being alone with him. They were currently passing through the landscapes of the country side but he made not comment.

He silence only made her nerves unsettle even more so she decides to make small talk. Clearing her voice she said, "Find any of the paintings interesting?"

He turns toward her and answered, "No, I find that Asgard hold before scenery that this planet". Kagome felt that his words were unfair but he continue speaking. "But the paintings are interesting for mortal's works".

Kagome took that as compliment. They moved on toward the sculptures and some of the modern ones amazed Kagome. There was one in particular that she did not understand who represented until she saw the name on the bottom. It was Thor and Loki or at least a representation of the gods of thunder and mischief. She was about to move away when Loki stood before it.

"I never understand the fascination of mortals with my brother. He is a complete simpleton." Loki hated the fact Thor always shine brighter and left him in the wakes of his shadow. Even in art it seemed his brother was preferred. "Mortals always flaunt themselves to him even in ancient times. I was surprise Thor choose Jane such a simple female, smart, but plain."

"It's not that he is just handsome, you are too." Loki looked unconvinced. "Thor is bright. He smiles a lot and that draws people to him like bees to honey. You in the other hand," she pointed all over him, "have a more reserved disposition that only keeps people a bay".

He sneered at Kagome. "I am grateful for that. Who needs meddlesome mortals near one such as me?"

Kagome only smiled. "You need friends Loki. Everyone does."

"Friends are useless to me," he replied coldly. He thought about Thor's Asgardians friends. He had always felt like they were near him only because Thor was his brother. Throughout the centuries they tended to tolerate Loki around simply because he was a prince or because of Thor. Not one of them ever seek him out for reason other than the ones mention before. He had never really had someone to call a friend.

Kagome sighted. "Friends are not tools, Loki. Nor they are people to dictate our lives. They are people you depend on when in need and to stand by you, when no one else does."

"Then I don't need to depend on anyone since I need of no one to stand by my side." Kagome saddened by his words. She feels the need to comfort him even though he says he needs no one. He must of have been very lonely as he grew up.

Kagome faced him directly. "I wish to be your friend, Loki".

Loki just kept looking at her in wonder. He did not just say to her that he did not need friends and it is foolish to have them. Loki wondered at her for she still offered her friendship despite his words. "You wish to be my friend, to stand by me when no else does?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes".

"Then you are fool", he cut deeply.

Kagome grinned. "I have been told this many times before and it has never stopped me from following my heart and right now it's telling me to become you friend." Kagome drew her hand toward him so he could shake it. "Friends, Loki?"

Loki just stared at her hand and then at her face like trying to see if she had alternative reasons but seeing truth in her words took her hand and kissed it. Kagome blushed but said nothing. "Friends, Kagome. I do hope you do not come to regret your words later."

"I will not," vowed Kagome. She thought maybe his words meant something else but dismissed it quickly. She was more aware of the feeling his kiss produce. As if, a twinge of fire that spread across her hand toward her arm and hit directly at her heart which sprung into full spring. His lips had softly touched her skin and left fire heat in its wake. Kagome pulled away her hand quickly but he kept looking at her with searing eyes.

Clearing away her thoughts Kagome pulled Loki by the arm toward finishing the art work, "Alright-ty my friend Loki lets finish here so we could go eat lunch I am getting hungry." Loki did not pull away from her tugging. Kagome saw that as a small victory indeed.

Kagome and Loki decided to go to a café to have lunch. Once they ordered they quietly eat their food and once they finish they left to walk around central park. Kagome loved the smell of nature and the feeling it produced in her. She would love to go camping again, soon. That gave her pause. _I want to run though the forest again._ She felt good to do the things she loved without the pain of the memories to stop her.

Loki saw her face of contentment on Kagome while they sat by the lake on nearby bench. He was glad she was enjoying his company. He usually caused most of the female company he had before, in Asgard, to lose their temper on him and leave him before he could apologize for what he might have done to anger them. Kagome had the patience of a saint and did not get offended when he spoke of the humans as he did.

He tested her resolve to be his friend and his conclusion is that she truly wants to be friend with the trickster god of mischief. A lot of her actions confuse him, though. Especially when he talked back about her race she would just dismiss it and kept on talking. He has spoken once like that with Jane and she promptly told him to stop talking like that about her race. Darcy, her sister, just warn him that next time he slander her kind she would tease him. She was truly a puzzle.

"Kagome are you enjoying my company," he asked.

Kagome opened her eyes to face him while he looked in earnest to her answer. She said, "Yes, if I did not I would not be here." He was about to respond but she cut him off. "Believe me I know what I want and what I want right now is to spend some time with my friend Loki."

He accepted her answer. He was stunned by her words but please inside because he too enjoyed her company. She was very beautiful and very intelligent and most of all very kind. He had been near humans to say that she is one of the most kind humans he had ever encounter and another thing that he found she pleased him was that she did not_ lie._

People lie all the time, some just do it out of habit they do not notice. He did. He was well aware when someone lie to him or even said half of truths. Kagome did lie, yes, but not with things that are important things that either build a relationship in truth or in lies. He even loved the fact that she was a walking contradiction.

For one, she was strong enough to fend off an attacker the other night was trembling out of fear for spiders. She was too insightful, aware of her opinions only found in a person beyond her years. She trusted him, a murderer of humans and that once planed to make them his slaves. She treated him like someone dear instead of staying far away from him. She did not fear him, nor was in awe of his power.

She looked at him, just him. Loki never had that kind of attention, especially not from female before. His powers had always caused some type of resentment or weary from people of Asgard. They treated him as a coward because instead of braw he used his brain, and when he knew that he might lose a battle retreated. In Asgard, it is revere highly to die in a glorious battle. His opinion was retreat and you live longer.

Loki's anger and resentment had grown over the centuries by the rejection of both his family and Asgardians. His father always found fault in his actions, though sometimes he did mean mischief, but he wish to do good was punish for it. He knew that all that he bottled over the centuries did not gave him license to commit genocide with his own kind, to trick and attack Thor, or even plan to take over the Midgard. He understood his actions cost him much in which he regretted loosing but he felt that all that had been building up just exploded in the moment he realize that he was not who he was. His discovery fed those dark feelings because now he knew they had a reason not to trust him, not to accept him, not to love him.

His anger blinded him and he wanted to bestow his pain to the world and make it suffer for it. Thanos had felt that from Loki and hasvest it to the point Loki lost himself in it. Many of the action he had done was out of pressure by Thanos to take the Tesserat and open the portal. If he would have chosen the time and place to conquer Midgard: he would have chosen the correct time to do it.

Loki sighted. _Too bad the timing was wrong and now I stuck here. _Looking over to a serene Kagome, he thought again. _Maybe this time is not as bad._ He thought that given he knew he did not deserve the second chance he got, he was glad to have met Kagome.

"Loki", Kagome began. Kagome wanted to understand some things. "Why did you want to take over the planet?"

Loki knew she would eventually ask this from him. He hopes she would not leave after his answer. He tried to be as honest as he can be. "I was born to rule. Ever since we were children my father would tell both Thor and I that one of us would eventually rule Asgard. This cause for a lot competition between us even though fa-, Odin said this he already had chosen Thor as the next ruler."

"You are saying he encourage competition between brothers even though in the end he knew he would chose Thor as his heir." Loki nodded. Kagome frowned. "But why did he say that you were both born to rule if one could eventually only one could take the throne."

Loki sat quietly because he wanted to tell her the truth but did not want to say it. Kagome waited patiently for his answer. "I was adopted."

"Huh?"

"I am not a true Asgardian. My origin goes to a place in which I wish I never came from. I found out about them recently." His finished the sentence with much pain that Kagome cover her hand to one of his clench hands just to ease his pain. He tensed but then open it so to held her hand. "I am the monster that parents say in bedtime stories back in Asgard. We are told that these race was evil, monsters without thought. I was shocked to find out I was one too."

Kagome heart clenched. This was it; this is the reason of the pain she felt in him. He grew up to hating his kind so in finding out he was one he saw himself as a monster. Kagome hated this. Inuyasha also had trouble with his identity. He never belonged. They never accepted him youkai because he was neither completely human or youkai. She hated that people could not accept others just as they are without the judging.

"You are not a monster, Loki." Loki turn to look at her quickly and he tried to pull his hand away from hers but she did not let go. "I know he did bad things but inside you are not evil. Believe me I know it when I see it."

He chuckle. "Kagome, I killed people in cold blood. I destroyed this city without remorse. I tried to destroy my brother." He looked away from her as he said the last. Kagome took his chin in her hand and made him face her.

"You did terrible things, yes, but did you enjoy do it. Did you complete yourself by doing those things or it felt like you lost yourself more."

Loki wondered at her words and thought it over. Yes, his action, in fact, left a sour taste in his mouth. He would have approached the whole thing differently but after his encounter with Thanos his mind had somehow twisted until he did know himself. He felt emptier then before but seeing others feel his pain did not elevate his own.

"No," he replied at last. "That does not mean that it absolves me from all that I did while I was under the influence of Thanos. I also did things wrong to Thor, even to Odin in order to erase the fact that I was a Frost Giant."

Kagome touched his cheek softly his eyes widen by her touch. "No it may not but you can do things to repair it. You may not be what you thought you were but that does not mean that you have to fallow that fate." Kagome smiled softly at him. "I too was in such a position in which all dictated to follow it but I chose to fallow. I found my own way because just because fate dictated something did not mean I would accept it. I chose my fate."

Loki could not look away from those beautiful eyes. Eyes that saw him and he could not pull away. Eyes full of understanding. Loki wanted to prove that gaze correct, like he wanted do better. Be better. Loki felt something tighten inside him and wonder what it was. He had never felt this pull for anyone before. "You think that I could be more than what is expected of me. To no be the monster I was born as."

"I know you can." He looked doubtful but Kagome only grinned. "Loki you are brilliant, talented, and capable of taking your choices." She tapped his nose and he frown at her actions. Kagome only laughed because he seemed like others have never touched him so causally. "I bet if you propose yourself to become a hero rather than the villain you would probably excel the others. You are that good."

"You wish for me to become an Avengers, like Thor", he frown. Kagome shook her head.

"No I wish for you to see that you can be anything you want once you set your mind to it." She pointed toward the city. "I mean you did terrible things, yes, but really awesome for just one person. I wonder what you would do if you chose to do good rather than bad".

He looked away. "I am the god of mischief and chaos. Such things are not in my nature."

Kagome chucked. "Yeah, I know but sometimes chaos brings peace and stability after it has swept across." Loki did not say nothing but he did realized that Kagome is more than what it seemed. Looking at her he wondered how someone so young could be this wise. He felt inside that he is going to hate not to prove her right. They continue to sit for a while until the sun was setting on the horizon.

"We should do this more often," announced Kagome. Loki agreed. They decided to go back to the tower. Kagome last thoughts was that she hoped that she gave him some peace of mind and maybe something to think about on his own.

* * *

_AN: I TRIED TO COVEY THE BEGGING OF SOMETHING BETWEEN LOKI AND KAGOME. BOTH CARRY LOTS OF BAGGAGE BUT HOPEFULLY WITH EACH OTHER THAT WOULD NOT MATTER. THANKS FOR READYING._


	7. Chapter 7

Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Inuyasha, or Thor

* * *

The next following days Kagome saw very little of Loki. She wondered if he was thinking over her words or merely avoiding her. She hopes it was the first rather than the last. Kagome knew he had many issues and that if she could she wanted to help him but life thought her that for change to happen to a person that person needed to want to change.

She had tried over time help change Inuyasha's view. At first, she had taken the approach of just telling him to get over himself but understood that was not good. She then settled to show him that she accepted all the good, the bad, and the ugly that was in him. Kagome wanted to do the same with Loki. She had this pull to him that she did not understand. She did wonder about it but dismissed it quickly.

During this time Kagome had seen the Avengers go into action. They had been enjoying, everyone, a movie when they were called to duty. Instantly, the team was ready for action. Kagome was surprise even a little privileged to have met them. They were not what she expected.

Thor was something else. He had this childlike character mixed with what Kagome thought ancient costumes that created a combination for funny situations. Kagome had taken into herself to cook for them Japanese food and he had gone all medieval on saying 'this food is good, more' that Kagome thought was hilarious. Other than that Kagome saw that he loved his brother, even though Loki said they were not brothers, and wish that they go back as they were.

Captain America or Steve in private was such a gentleman. Kagome found out that he was from the '40s only to have been frozen for 80 years and now had to adapt to the modern worlds. Kagome liked him. He was very respectful and considerate towards others. His leadership was uncanny and admirable because had to baby sit a bunch of guys/girls with complete personalities and egos. To top that off, he was a great person inside. Kagome liked to explore with him the modern world and he asked a lot of questions about her. Kagome quickly notice that her sister had a thing for him even though she disguised it very well.

Kagome tried not to kill Tony. Tony was those free-spirited people that loved to do their own thing. He had hard time adapting to the team but never fail to do so when needed. He loved teasing her and poking fun at Dr. Banner. He was also a brilliant man, a total genius. Kagome always wondered what was like to be a genius well she got her answer and thought that Tony underneath his bravado, and wit stood lonely. Kagome saw beyond his attitude and actions to a man who reputation, family status, intelligence had separated him from the world outside. Even though he was well him, she thought inside he had a wonderful heart.

Dr. Banner was a quiet withdrawn man. Kagome felt pain from him, regret, and loneliness coming from him. She knew that feeling, Inuyasha carried it with him. He was burden with his ability of becoming the Hulk. Kagome heard someone say that he fear himself because he could not control the Hulk. Kagome tried to befriend him even though they had nothing in common. He wondered at first what she wanted but she said that she had read some of his work; she did because it was very interesting, and wanted to talk about it. She never asked about the Hulk to him. She knew it was a sore subject to him.

Natasha and Clint were normal humans with extraordinary capabilities that Kagome thought was very cool. They knew that they may not have super powers but they could withstand their own. Kogome personally had a soft spot for Clint because of his choice of weapon. Kagome thought it was awesome that he would choose the way of the bow. Even though no one knew she too was great with it too. Natasha was great too. Kagome wondered though why she carried a deep shadow in her aura. As if, she carried a burden within herself.

In all, the Avengers were nothing compared to the propaganda told of them. They all were humans, exception of Thor of course, and beings that had good and bad to them. Kagome was amazed of the people there were when she saw them in the TV, but was astonish by the people they were inside too. Kagome found herself privilege to have met them and saw them behind the curtain.

Kagome was currently hanging out with Darcy and Jane. The Avengers assembled for an attack of some villain called Dr. Doom. Kagome was eating breakfast when they got the call. Thor and Steve, who has taken the liberty to come and eat with them in the mornings, both jumped in to action only to stop by Loki.

"_Captain, Thor", called out Loki. They both turn to look at Loki was in battle armor too. Thor was both please and surprise by him. "I will be accompanying you this time." Steve was so shocked that he just stood there looking at Loki, as If, he grew another head. Thor, in the other hand, jumped with joy and pulled Loki into a hug. Loki did not stop or pull away from him as he did._

"_Brother!" exclaimed Thor. "It is surprise and a pleasure to battle once more with you at my side." Loki said nothing but waited the captain's response. Steve waited his chances and he knew that Loki's power restrained but also was aware that he was a brilliant mind and as Thor said, he does have much battle experience. He agreed and so they all left quickly._

That happen about six hours ago and they have not heard of them yet. Jarvis has communication with Ironman but Jarvis did not give information to them. Darcy decided it is best if they find themselves busy instead of worrying themselves. She brought a movie, wine, and munchies.

Two hour later, Jane had excused herself to sleep and Darcy had stumbled in to her bedroom not after. Kagome, who did not drink at all, sat watching a TV programming in low volumes. Kagome understood that Thor, Steve, and Loki were grown men who had powers and could take care of themselves, but she still worried. She was about to turn the television off when she heard the door open.

Kagome quickly turn the TV off and went to see who arrived home and in what condition. Kagome gasped. Thor looked like someone chew on him and spit him off. Loki was also in a terrible state. He had a bandage over his chess and it was cover in blood. She quickly ran to them. They looked surprise to see her still awake.

"Thor! Loki!" she cried. Kagome inspected Thor's wounds but he pulled away from her.

"I am fine, Lady Kagome," Thor pointed at Loki. "You should help my brother. He refused medical attention and he is bleeding all over the place." Kagome did not wait any second and went to Loki. Loki said nothing and let her fuss over him.

Loki was hurt but felt good that Kagome would pay him attention. Loki rarely got hurt in battle simply because he would use his magic to escape before it got too dangerous. He did not like pain but tolerated if it got Kagome to look very worried for him.

"I am fine, Kagome," Loki tried to pry her hands off him but she did not let him.

"Loki, you are not!" Kagome saw that even though the wound was not deep infection could step in. "Look at you! You are a mess!" Kagome quickly pulls him toward a chair and forces him to sit down. Loki just sighted and Kagome ran to get her medical kit, which she is never away from her even after years. She returns with the things that she needed.

Thor quietly said good night and went to rest in his room. Kagome and Loki stayed alone in the kitchen while Kagome clean him up. Neither said a word while she was working on his wounds. He did flinch or pull away when she cleans the deeper cuts which surprise Kagome. Inuyasha had always been a wimp when she would clean him and Loki took it better than him. Once she finishes to pulls away but Loki stops her.

"You are crying" he stated. Kagome was startle by his words because she indeed was crying. "Why?" Kagome wiped her eyes cleared. She had wondered why she was not seeing the wounds clearly. She tried to compose herself and reign in her emotions. "Kagome", he called.

Kagome turned to face him. "Yes?" Kagome felt embarrassed she cried on him.

He said nothing just stared at her for a second then he spoke. "Kagome, you've said nothing about my actions and you did not answer my question" Loki wondered why is she being so quite. She had told him to do something with himself and it surprised him that he actually wanted to help the Avengers. He did not join them to do what is right but because he wanted to do it, simple as that.

Kagome sighted and drew a chair next to him. She sat across him and regarded him with friendly eyes. "The answer is that I was worried about you. I do not like for the people I care about get hurt. The rest, well, Loki, I have no say with what you do, I told you that. I explain that you can do anything you want." He was about to speak but she stopped him. "Yes, you did surprise me but I want to know did you do it because you wanted to or not?"

"Yes," he replied after a few minutes. Kagome smiled.

"Then I am glad", she whisper softly touching his cheek with her hand and this time he did not flinch from her touch this time. "You are you and whatever you do know I am your friend. I am happy that you want to help them because you want to. I trust you know what you are doing." He accepted her words which cause his heart to pump faster. She fascinated him and the reactions he did every time she spoke for their friendship.

Kagome stands up and cleans the stuff she used to clean him. Loki just sat there while she took care of everything. Once she was done she walked toward the direction of her room. She was tired and wish to rest but before she left she turned toward Loki. "Good job and good night Loki".

"Good night, Kagome", replied Loki. His eyes followed her until she enters her room.

* * *

The following day there was talk among the Avengers on the actions of Loki. Thor, in his part, was happy to have fought with his brother once again. In the other hand, the other Avengers sat confused by his actions. They all had questions regarding his actions and they wish to make them known to Loki. They were weary of him but they saw during the battle that he was, in fact, a good accept to have.

They all sat at the morning table eating breakfast. This was rare since most just leave to their private quarters and do not spend a lot of time together outside of their jobs. Kagome was surprise too. She had dress already and was heading to kitchen when she saw that they were all there.

"Hey guys, you all are here. What is the occasion?" They turn to her and they all gave their salutes to her. Kagome went to sit down next to her sister who was busy with her phone.

Tony was the one who answer her question. "We want to know why blue boy there join us." He pointed his thumb to Loki, the guy in question. "Hopefully, he would tells us instead of the bull shit he said last night. ' It seems like fun'."

Kagome raise her eyebrow in question to Loki who shrugs instead but Tony being Tony was relentless. "Come on blue boy, tells us. Did you feel you want to be part of us cool guys?"

Loki scuffs his words. "Not at all."

"Then, why?" Tony kept pressing Loki. Kagome understood what Loki was doing but also understood the need for him to keep to himself. "Why did you wish to help us, if you don't want to be part of team?"

"Let him be, Tony." Everyone was surprise to see Natasha defend Loki. Clint also surprised by her words was gaping at her. "He wants to help then let him help us. Keep your friends close; keep your enemies even closer. My philosophy."

Tony did not let it go. He was a dog with a bone, he never knows when to quit. "Oh, really, so we just let him play with us. Just like that?"

"Tony, knock it off," Dr. Banner said to Tony. "He helped."

"But I want to know why? He had no need and he never did it before? So why now?" Tony had seen in changed in Loki domineer. He seemed more realized like as if, he lost a battle with himself. What cause his changed? As a genius, he was prompt to find the answer to puzzles. Loki actions were a puzzle he did not understand.

Loki sighted he knew he needed to tell them something so he choose to be honest. "If you must know I wish to do something of myself. I am not used to being useless." Everyone was surprise by his words. Kagome was pleased. _Once step at a time Loki, just one step at a time._

Thor laughs out loud and thumps Loki in the back. Loki just curse softly, Thor never measure his affection with him. "Brother is correct. In Asgard, he was accounted to be wise and skillful in battle. Though he was never a warrior like me but skillful in battle strategy. I count many times in which his fast thinking save our hides!"

Loki did not response to Thor praises but he knew he was correct. Thor and his friends tended to get into much trouble because they never thought things through, which always left Loki to find a way out for them. Many times he had taken responsibility for the carelessness of his brother other times was because he had tricked his brother into something foolish like when he set out to kill the Frost Giants. The first was to save him the other to teach him a lesson.

No one else said anything about Thor's words. They all knew how devious he was and everyone knew it was better to have a Loki at their side rather than against them. They all continue to eat breakfast in silence when Jarvis interrupted them.

"Sir, Fury is calling the team into the conference room. What should I tell him?"

"We will be there", answer Tony. Everyone jumped at that cue and began to make their way to the conference room. Loki stayed sitting in his chair.

Jarvis spoke again. "Loki, you are called to be there also." Thor, who was speaking words to Jane, heard this and was surprise. Loki understood and got ready too. Darcy, Jane, Pepper, and Kagome stayed behind in wonder of what will happen now.

* * *

_AN: I WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! MAKES WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE! I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I DID IN FACT CHANGE SOMETHINGS TO THE STORY: THE RATING WENT FROM T TO M BECAUSE OF MATURE THINGS WILL HAPPEN LATER ON (AND NO PERVERTS IS NOT **THAT!**) JUST STRONG SITUATIONS. ANOTHER THING IS THAT KAGOME SPENT A YEAR LOOKING FOR THE JEWEL, THEN SHE CAME BACK, BUT LIKE ALL VETERANS SHE HAD YET TO ADJUST TO CIVILIAN SITUATIONS THAT WHY SHE CAME TO DARCY...OTHERWISE THE STORY TIMELINE WOULD BE ALL OVER THE PLACE! DONT WORRY I WILL MAKE SURE TO GO BACK A REVIEW (MISTAKES, NEW INTAKES, TIMELINE) SOON! WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I LOVE IT WHEN I HEAR FOR YOU GUYS!_


	8. Chapter 8

The Challenge

I do not own Thor, Avengers, or Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome was currently sitting down next to Darcy who was shaking with excitement. Apparently, Fury had called the team to let them know that Loki was to join them. There were reluctant cries from Steve and Tony but Fury stopped that. Now, Loki was a member of the Avengers and Kagome was very happy.

She never wish for him to be part of team because she knew that was still some tension but was glad that Loki had taken steps to correct his ways. Loki was the type to do as he pleases when Kagome open the opportunity that he could do what is right just because he was him, she open doors to him. He quickly set out to train with the team.

The girls all were being shock by the new wish to look at Loki in training. They all heard that he uses magic when he fights but since that has been restraint they wondered how he would fight. Kagome looked at the training area and saw that Thor and Loki had taken places to fight. Everyone stop to stare at what these pair could do.

Thor was the first to start. Like his personality, he took frontal attack with punches. Loki quickly moved to block him and avoid any possible hits to his person. Kagome saw that he was very good in evasiveness but also understood that he could not do this for long. When Thor pulls a strong punch Loki moved out of the too late and the hit drop him to the floor. Thor panicked on this and when he went to see if he was okay, Loki pulls a fast one on him. Thor goes flying with the powerful kick Loki hit him with as he drew near.

They both stood up looking at each other. Thor looked more tired than Loki did but Kagome saw him wince and wonder if he was okay. The two of them set out to continue fighting and before you knew it, Thor had Loki pin to the floor. Loki tried to his best to get him off but Thor was stronger than he was. Finally, Loki gave up and Thor won the battle.

In other times, Thor would have gloated about his powerless in battle to his brother but instead held his hand out to Loki to help him up. Loki accepted the help and stood up. Thor grabbed his shoulder in salute. "Brother you have gotten better in both speed and strength." Loki did not know what to say. "I am glad for this."

Loki was at loss but felt relief inside. He hated to fell inadequate when it came to fighting because Asgardians revere this. His brother always taunt him for not being like him but to even hear praise from him really surprise Loki. He thanked Thor. The other Avengers, except Dr. Banner, who was sitting with the girls, all said some type of praise to Loki.

Clint stood near Loki and asked, "Do you any specialty in a weapon?"

Loki thought it over before his answered. "I am good with throwing knives. I never miss my target."

Thor stepped in. "Aye, my brother has perfected the knife throwing long ago."

Clint grinned to them he turn to Natasha who understood what he was thinking and stepped in. "Oh, really then he would not mind if I challenge this title to him." Loki was intrigue that the female mortal would dare to challenge him for this since he had centuries to perfect his ability and his magic included.

"I accept," he declared in answer to Natasha's challenge. Everyone was shock by his answer. Natasha nodded and Clint only grinned even more. He needed to act less tense around Loki. He hated that Loki had quickly taken over him and still had nightmares but when he found out that Loki too was being control he knew he could not blame him. Clint had to fight out his anger of him and this could be the best way without bloodshed but at some point he needed to let it go.

They set up the range so that the two of them had five knives and one target to hit. The challenge was to hit all knives to the center or as close to it. The target was one hundred feet away. The one who hits as close to the center will win. Loki was the first to step up. He sent his knives flying with a finesse of a pro so silence and deadly that you did not hear them until they hit their target. He had three in the center and two in the first circle outside.

Natasha follows soon after. Her style was less cut than Loki is but good too. Her score was four in the center core and one in the outside shocking Loki that a human actually bested him in his game. He wondered how this happened.

Clint just laugh at his disbelief and said, "Natasha is well known to kill her targets with knives, she is really good. I guess better than even you." Loki wanted to strangle the human but he felt uncomfortable that a human and female at that beat him. The fact that the same human was making fun of him reminded him of the old days all over again.

Kagome saw this and was surprise by both his actions and his words. Loki looked like he wanted to either strangle the human or run away in shame. Kagome hated to see that look at him and then thought of something. Clint thinks that he is the best of shooting arrows. _Huh, we will see about this. Nobody makes fun of my friends and gets away with it._ Before she thought it twice she walked toward Clint was still grinning at the scowling Loki.

Taping on Clint frame, he turned to face her. Kagome cleared her voice. "I believe you have said that you are the best with the bow, right." Clint looked confused at her words but nodded. Kagome grinned at him. "Well, I challenge you, Clint, with the bow to see who the best with the title is." Everyone just looked at Kagome as if she had grown another head but she ignored everyone's stares and waited for Clint's answer. Everyone knew he was the best marksman on earth to offer it was his thing.

Clint just stared at her wondering if she was joking with him but seeing her serious face promptly answers her challenge. "I accept." With a narrow eyes he continue, "I hope you know what you are getting into little girl." Kagome ignore his words because she knew her skills and was not worried.

"Want to make a bet", she taunted. He scowled while thinking over her words.

"If, I win what do I get," he asked.

Kagome thought it over and answer, "Whatever you want". He stared at her in disbelief. Clint grinned mischievously because he could use it to his advantage.

"Anything", he question. Kagome was not afraid of what he might ask so she nodded. "Good and if, you win."

Kagome just shrug, "You will be mine for a week". Clint and the rest of the team just gap at her words. Kagome chuckled. Tony being the jerk that he was butt in.

"Whoa, girl! I did not know you wanted bird-boy that bad!" Tony taunted. "I did not know you went for older men."

Kagome did not reply to Tony's comments but waited for Clint to answer if he accepted her terms. Clint held out his hand. "It's a deal." Kagome shook it but before she let go he kept a hold. "Do you even know how to use a bow?"

Darcy stepped in to answer. "Of course she does, Clint! She lives in a shrine!"

"Huh?" Clint was confused. What did it mean she could use a bow because she lived in a shrine?

Kagome sighted. "Tradition states that all girls born in a shrine learn to use the bow for celebration and other things." Loki was surprise by this and wondered why she never mentioned she lived at a shrine or that she was a shrine maiden. He kept from asking question but made a mental note he would ask her later.

Clint cleared that she knew how to use it let go of her hand and they both set up for the challenge. Kagome use one of his bows and he grabbed his favorite one. They both have three arrows and one who hits the center mark with all three wins. Their targets were about one hundred and fifty feet away. Once both of them set in their places began. They could hear in the back people (Tony) making bets on who would win.

Kagome and Clint could hear bets going on behind them but did not care. She knew she was going to be challenge by Clint but she had the edge. Clint said, "Ladies first."

Kagome shook her head, "Sorry, my traditions state age before beauty. You go first, since you are more experience." Clint did not care so he went ahead. Everyone stood back and watched as Clint release his first arrow, and it hit the center mark. He releases the second arrow, hit the center mark, third arrow, and hits the center mark.

Clint was good at this. Clint was not call Hawkeye for nothing. He had excellent marksman and his act with the bow unparallel. Kagome ready herself. She took deep breaths and released her arrow, it hit center mark. Kagome ready the second arrow and thought over what to do. Then it hit her and she tried to hide her grin. She pulled her arrow back and released it. The arrow hit the first arrow in the center and went down splitting the first arrow in half. Then she quickly grabbed the third arrow and did what the second arrow did to the first arrow. Kagome put her bow down and turn to face Clint.

Clint was shocked to his core. Kagome literally beat him in his game. She hit perfect mark with each arrow. Her stunt is rare simply because it is impossible to cause it. He kept looking at her in disbelief. Their targets were move forward so everyone could see the result and Kagome could hear the gasps and disbelief around the team.

"Shit! Little chick you hit perfect mark in all three! You beat bird-boy in his game! Damn I lost the bet!" exclaimed Tony.

Thor laughed and went to hug Kagome pulling her off her feet then settling her down. "Lady Kagome, I am pleased you have won. Loki, Darcy, and I knew you could win." Kagome thank Thor. Kagome realize that Steve, Natasha, and Tony bet against her because they just stared her or wince.

Kagome turned toward Clint who had not move from his place. "I won so you are mine for a week."

Clint clears his head than narrows his eyes to her. "Who are you?"

Kagome understand his question but ignore it. "I am Kagome."

Clint did not believe her words. He pointed at her target. "That is impossible. Who. Are. You." He stressed the last part. He looks her over trying to find something he missed. She looked normal but what she did was not ordinary.

Kagome ignores his question. "I am the girl who beat your ass and now owns you."

Clint was about to respond otherwise but Natasha stepped in. She also understood what Clint meant. No one was better than Clint was. He was good at what he did. Kagome was not supposed to be able to beat him nor beat him so bad like that. Her suspicions have been raising the more Natasha was around the girl but it was not the time to question her.

"Clint let it go. She won. You lost," said a disgusted Tony who was paying up Loki, Thor, and Darcy. Then he turned toward Kagome and look at her with searing eyes. "You are more than you seem."

Kagome bowed down to him. "I am but so is everyone else here so I don't think we should judge right? Besides", she pointed at Clint. "He started it, and I finish it, simple." Kagome walked by Loki who smirked at her words. She only winked at him. He understood. She protects her friends even from her other friends.

"Wait", Clint called out to Kagome. Kagome slowly turn towards him.

"What". Kagome needed to get away before she does something else stupid and gives her away somehow.

He drew near her and stops just a few feet from her. "I wonder how you learned. Did something teach you?"

Kagome was surprise that the anger and resentment had left his voice but his curiosity had not. "Nobody, I thought myself."

Clint stared at her in disbelief. "No. Impossible. You cannot have done that without some training from someone."

Kagome was confused but understood that most 'normal' people would have somebody who teaches them but she never had one. "Really?" she sighted and ran a hand through her hair. "If, it makes you feel any better I had to learn the hard way. Trial and Error. Believe me! I would have loved to have had a teacher like you to learn from back in the day."

Clint looks at her in wonder. "You learned it all by yourself. Nobody help you?"

Kagome thought about it for a minute then she answer. "Well, the friends that I hang out with out of school supported me during this time but, yes I learned it all on my own."

Clint stared at her for a minute then pulled his hand out in truce. "Well, then I admire you for learning. Even if you beat me but," as Kagome shook his hand. "Don't think that I will not challenge you again to take my title back." He let go of her hand. "And that you have not answered my question from before."

Kagome threw him a haughty look while she walked away. "I seriously doubt you can take it back but you can try."

* * *

_AN: TAKE THAT! I SERIOUSLY HATE WHEN PEOPLE TRY TO HURT MY FRIENDS! ANYWAY I HAD FUN MAKING THIS CHAPTER! THOUGH I AM SAYING THAT THERE IS GOING TO BE LITTLE LOKI/KAGOME ACTION BECAUSE OF LATER BUT THEY WILL END TOGETHER! SO DONT WORRY THIS IS ABOUT THEM! HAVE A GREAT WEEK! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!_


	9. Chapter 9

Huston we have a problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Thor, or Avengers

* * *

Kagome was having so much fun making archer nervous. She had begun the week of owning him with a simple command to follow her everywhere. At first, he seemed surprise that she wish for his company but then got suspicious because she would use every opportunity to make use of him. Yes, Kagome was having a lot of fun with the archer.

The first day she told him that he has to go with her to the park. He was like shock because he wondered what the heck she wanted to go to the park! He did not know Kagome has a great connection to nature because she is a miko so going to the park made her feel good. He hated the idea but did as she asked. Once they were there she saw some old people were playing chess and she ask him if he wanted to play. He accepted and so they began to play. Kagome found that he was an excellent player not as good as Sesshoumaru whom she teach but good enough to give her a challenge.

The second day she force him to take her to buy some clothes, and souvenirs for family. He had to carry all the bags. What he was most shock was that she took him to the place where they sell the Avengers toys to buy some Ironman for her brother, Thor for her grandfather, and Captain America for her mother. Kagome shock him to buy the rest of the figurines and even more that she asked him to sign his. He did so but kept looking at her as if she was the weirdest girl. Kagome enjoy that. She loved keeping him confused.

On the third day Kagome took him to public library. Clint had never stepped inside the building so it was interesting for him to see it. Kagome pulled him around asking around for legends, myths, and paranormal sections that Clint thought that she was up to something. Kagome only said that being around myths as if Thor and Loki made her wondered if maybe the rest of the myths are actual truths just a little exaggerated. Clint wondered that also. Kagome was hoping to find some information on youkai but found very little and none that was true.

The forth day Kagome force him to sit with him at the movies. She told him he was to dress casual and that they were going to see a horror movie. Clint wondered why she had not chosen a romantic comedy or drama. Kagome's answered was that love is hard in real life and the joke was on fate. He wondered how is possible that she was so reluctant for love when she was so young.

On the fifth day Clint had to leave in the middle of their time because the avengers had been called into duty while Kagome was about to take him to a carnival. Kagome was a little disappointed. She had fun with the agent. She found a lot of things from being around him. One of them was Natasha was not happy she was spending all the time with him. Kagome knew jealousy when she saw it but wondered why they did not act on it. She understood by now that both like each other but never said anything. She hope to changed that.

The Avengers are call to duty when they found Dr. Doom, or as the villain called himself. He had attacked a nuclear facility that was working on a project that would use the fusion of nuclear energy with another power source. He wanted the project to use it as weapon to build himself an army to take over the world.

Currently the team was talking on how stop him without causing the hostages he had to get hurt. Captain America, leader of the Avengers called the team over to give everyone orders on how they were going to proceed.

Captain looked at Iron man. "Tony, see if you can get schematics on the building and hack into the cameras so we may have some eyes on what is going one." Tony did that within minutes.

Tony answered, "Jarvis hack into and says there are thirty hostages on level 3 on the west wing. There currently seventeen fully armed underlings and that currently Dr. Doom is trying to hack into the secret files of project Firelight on the west side of the fourth floor."

"Thanks," he said. The Captain turns toward his team and said, "Natasha, Thor you are going to create a distraction to keep them busy while we reach the and I will try to get them out with no problems. Clint you and Tony are going to be our eyes make sure none of them escape and secure the location Dr. Doom." Captain turned toward Banner. "Dr. Banner you make sure the people is cleared and taken to a safe location which SHIELD agents will be waiting. If any problems occur please make sure to take care of it." Banner nodded. He face the rest, "Once all of the hostages are clear of the area will we search of Dr. Doom and stop him".

Once everyone was clear what to do the Avengers carried it out. Everyone knew what to do. Loki was interested on the fact the humans tended to attract much more trouble than they could handle. He is amazed that humanity itself had not managed to exterminate itself from the face of the planet long ago but he kept his opinions to himself. Now was not the time to be lecturing or commenting on humanity's flaws or their weaknesses.

Natasha and Thor did as he asked. They set out an explosion on the west side of building which cause some of the minions to run and check what had happen. When they saw them they attack them and the heroes jumped into action. Thor began to fight them only to realize that the men were not human at all but androids. Working as a team, Natasha and Thor quickly took care of them but wondered if all of them were robots like those.

On the east side of the building, Loki and the Captain were running up the stairs quickly to get to the hostages. Once there they found that they had to get through six minions. Captain America drew their attention while Loki cloaks the hostages with magic. Then he quickly tells them to move toward the stairs and head outside in the night. The personnel did not wait to see what would happen and did as he instructed. Once Loki saw that all of them had gone down the stair did he join the Captain and dispatch the rest of the androids.

"Banner did the hostages leave the building," asked the Captain while he and Loki quickly finish off the robots.

"Yes", answer Banner. "All are accounted for and safely in SHIELDs hands" The Captain was relief then he asked Tony and Clint on the current location of Dr. Doom.

"I believe he has finish downloading half of the files but needs to finish the second half", answered Tony. "Should we move in?"

"No, wait until we get there. If he makes a run for it you and Clint will stop him." Then the Captain called Thor and Natasha in who were heading in their direction. They join Captain and Loki and quickly set up the assault to Dr. Doom.

Captain went first. "Dr. Doom surrender yourself!"

A cynical and eerie laugh come from the Dr. Doom before the group was attack by smaller robots that flew around while shooting bullets. The captain evade them while going for Dr. Doom. The others began to fight the shooting bots. Captain saw Dr. Doom grabbed the files and ran toward the other side escape only to find it block by Tony. Dr. Doom quickly sent a grenade toward Tony only to explode only to send liquid freeze that immobilize him a few seconds while he moved around Tony. The Captain sent his shield to block his escape only he deflected. Then the explosion of one of Clint's arrows threw Dr. Doom back. The others had taken care of the bots by the time Clint shot Dr. Doom. He found himself surrounded by the Avengers and with little way out. The team block his ever escape.

"Surrender yourself," repeated Captain America.

"Never!" yelled Dr. Doom and press a bottom on his wrist and the biggest robot they had encountered came crashing down on them. The team began to fight it but it would block them. Dr. Doom was about to leave only to be block by Captain America but then building began to shake apparently all the fighting had cause for the west side of the building to become unstable. In the shake, Dr. Doom jump out of reach the Captain toward the outside wall that had collapse.

He jumped and found a mini helicopter waiting for him. He jumped forward and quickly got away. Dr. Doom was angry the Avengers manage to stop him before he could finish downloading the files that would help him raise his army of metal. He needed those but thought to get them someway different.

The rest of the team had taken on the big robot which began to fire on them. The Avengers took cover while Dr. Doom began to laugh. "You may stop me from completing my mission here but next of time I see you will regret getting in my way. Everything you love is dead." He suddenly disappear. He may have disappeared but they had the big robot to destroy. The team only heard a growl then a flash of green and the robot was in pieces.

The Avengers were not happy. They seemed to have failed to have capture Dr. Doom and cause major damages to the facility. Their only consolation was that the hostages were okay and that they had stop him before he finish downloading the rest of the file from the project sort of. They did wonder of the last words from Dr. Doom but ignore it. They should not have.

The Avengers were given a rude awakening. The following week after they fought Dr. Doom Pepper was kidnap. Tony was not happy. In fact, the Avengers had never seen him so angry and focus in a battle. Tony tended to enjoy as much as possible all of their missions but this one hit too close to home. Pepper was the woman he loved and she capture right outside the Avengers Tower which got really Tony angry.

Lucky for them Pepper always carried with her a tracking device, Tony's way of making sure none of his enemies get to her, which made finding her easily. She was not harm bad but the scared only left the rest of the Avengers in worry who would Dr. Doom take next so they decided that the women should always go outside with a tracker, or with an Avenger. The girls did not question them since it gave the team a little relief in the worries.

Tony apparently so glad to have Pepper again said to her that he announce they were getting married and she had no choice but to accept. Pepper was startled but very happy. Tony with the help of the other Avengers married Pepper the following day. She did not get the wedding of her dream but she was happy with Tony.

The groom in the other hand was shockingly ecstatic. For a former playboy to be married was death sentence but to him married to Pepper was more a gift he did not deserve. At the end of the day, Tony did promise Pepper they would have a formal wedding and long trip honeymoon once they capture Dr. Doom. Pepper hold his promise to do that.

* * *

_AN: HI GUYS! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU AND I JUST HOPE I DID OKAY WITH THE BATTLE SCENE I'VE NEVER WRITTEN ONE AND TO PUT ALL OF THAT ON WRITING WAS A CHALLENGE! AND YES SOON THE TRUTH OF KAGOME WILL BE REVEAL SO STAY TUNE! SEE YA!_


	10. Chapter 10

All hell breaks loose

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha, Avengers, and Thor

* * *

Kagome was very pleased to have a girls night out well, with the girls. She did not know very much the other females that surround the Avengers and she hoped that she would get to know them. Darcy was happy with the request and apparently having girl time it divulges the girls from thinking that their boyfriends/fiancés are in danger. On the other hand, the fact they too were in danger from people wanting to hurt them. The only left behind is Natasha and only to for protection because even though Tony had super surveillance with the help of Jarvis; he thought that a super trained Natasha was the better protection.

Kagome, Darcy, and Pepper were currently trying to set up for the sleep over. They had bought lots of alcohol, munches, chick flicks in order to entertain themselves. Darcy was thrill in some way because she loved girls sleep over's but never had the opportunity with Kagome so it made her day that she would now have one with her little sister.

Jane and Pepper were only glad to have company during the times in which their love ones go to god knows were and fight who knows whom. Either one did not miss even the possibility that they get hurt. They knew worrying would not help and the distraction only made them felt better. These two knew that they could relate to other women that knew what it was like to wait at the edge of your seat for some type of news.

"Kagome did you put the wine in the ice," asked Darcy. Darcy wanted to make sure everything was prepared.

"Yes", answered Kagome. Kagome survey the room around and was pleased what she saw. They had everything prepared for the night. In addition, to the insistence of the guys, they were currently in a secure room in the tower. The room was design like vault and it would take lots of fire power to get to them. They girls had protested but when the threat that Dr. Doom had given that he would destroy all that they held closed to them. They guys felt much better that they were safe while they try to catch the villain.

Jane and Natasha walked in while she musing over her thoughts. Darcy brighten up. "This is going to fun! Beside Kagome, my little sister is going to leave us in a couple of days. I am trying to forget that and enjoy this while I can."

The rest of the girls only chuckled at her enthusiasm. Darcy always tended to brighten people up with her excitement and Kagome was glad for it. Pepper and Jane had that worried frown already in place but Darcy saw that and wanted to cheer them up. Pepper because she did not wish to repeat what happen to her about two weeks ago. Cheer Jane because she seemed to worry from something over the past week.

"Let's get drunk!" Darcy declaration only set the girls to do as she said, Kagome had not drunk alcohol ever since she got her tattoo and was not planning to do so. Like her, Natasha only drank juice because she was there for protection only even though it would take a lot to get drunk. They know this because once they had a drinking contest and she was one of the one still standing while everyone else had drop of drunk. Darcy quickly set up the screen for the movie, _The Notebook_, which was well known and loved by the females.

Before the movie began, Kagome had secretly set up charms around the floors above and underneath them for security measures. Nobody thought less when she place charms. They all probably thought it was some type of religious thing but Kagome knew otherwise. Those charms were design to alarm her of upcoming threat.

By the end of the movie, the girls were crying, except Natasha but you might have seen her sight a little, then they began to talk that they wish to end like that couple. Darcy turn off the movie, turning toward the girls she said, "Let us drink for happy ever afters for all of us!"

All the girls did that but when they were about to drink Kagome felt her alarm went off that she almost choked her juice and then that warning follow by a blast that shook the room. Jarvis voice came out clearly, "Pepper there are perimeter breach on level below and quickly advancing toward this level".

Natasha quickly took over. She told Jarvis to lock down the door and told the girls to stand in the corner while she stood in front of the door waiting for the enemy. Jane, Darcy, Pepper were very frighten but Kagome was aware that if they did attack she would have to do something. Even it meant breaking her cover. She hope that that really did not happen.

They all stared apprehensive as the door was bang and hit on with fire power until it gave away. Near the door stood what would look like a bunch of robots Natasha began to fire of them. Kagome fix her eyes on the situation. She quickly realized that they were too many for Natasha to take out and still be able to protect us.

Natasha yelled at Jarvis, "Call the team tell them we are under fire!"

"Already done," replied the AI. Natasha only hope to last long enough until the others come but she knew they were in big trouble. She felt something shot her arm and push her back. Then suddenly light was shot over her head to a robot and found Kagome standing next to her.

"Natasha I need you to trust me with something", Kagome kept shooting with her bow. Natasha stared at her with wide eyes. "You cannot win but I can stop them long enough to wait for the guys to get here. Do not distract me or stop what I am about to do okay. Do you understand?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes but she knew she had no other choice but to trust her. She knew that Kagome was hiding something but this power was not what she expected or expected. She nodded and stood quickly so the both of them stood near the other women. Kagome shot bright light toward the bots and disoriented them for a while.

Kagome quickly put her bow down and began to chant to build a strong shield around them. Natasha and the other women were shocked when they saw bright blue light shoot up from her hands and then like a see through shield that felt around them. The robots already well began to shoot them but the shield blocked their firepower even when they decided to lunge at them physically they were repel by it.

* * *

While in the meant time Dr. Doom had the Avengers going in circles in the labyrinth of his lab. They were really getting tired of running around and finding nothing. Loki was the first to notice something was not right. If the enemy had a trap set up for them they should have already encounter it by now.

"Over there," yelled Thor. They all ran into a dark room in the center of the room stood Dr. Doom.

Captain America stepped forward "Quit this Dr. Doom. We have you surrounded, if you do not surrender now we will destroy you."

He only laughed at his words. "No, you fools! It is not you who is going to destroy me but me destroy you."

"Come tell us," replied a very angry Tony. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I will", he replied. "While you were here playing chase the mouse I sent my army of robots toward you tower to kill those silly women you so dearly loved by the time you reach this message it would be too late to go rescue them. They will all be dead. Even if they are guarded by an Avenger or protected behind an impenetrable vault. Enjoy your pain." He left off by laughing. Thor was so angry he charged only to pass though what looked like hologram of him.

The voice of Jarvis coming up made them all freeze in horror, "Sir the premises of the tower are breached and currently the women are in the safe room being attacked." They men panicked and began to run to go help the girls. Loki too was worried Kagome was among the girls. She too could be hurt or worse.

Loki turns toward the men and said, "I can teleport all of us there faster." The men were surprise by his offered but did not care since it would help them. Ever since he join the Avengers, Odin had slowly began to release his power since he did see that Loki truly wanted to help them. Teleporting to places apparently was one of those power given back to him. Loki seeing they agreed he drew his power and like stepping down a stairway they landed on the floor the girls were supposed to be and were shocked by what they saw.

Currently the robots where trying to shoot and hit a force field that surrounded the women. In the middle of the shield stood Kagome and she was chanting something. They wasted no time and began to destroy the robots quickly. Tony, Clint, and Thor used their power to blast some of them.

The robots then began to fight them and it was chaos all around. Loki used his magic to destroy some too while Hulk went after the ones that got outside. In all, it did not take too long to destroy all of them and for everything to cleared away. They approached the women cautiously and did not touch the force filed.

Tony spoke up first, "Are you all right."

Clint spoke up, "Natasha you are bleeding". Everyone saw what he was talking about but ignore commenting about it. Natasha had blood running from her arm.

She nodded. "Yes, I was shot but Kagome came to rescue apparently." They all turn to look at Kagome who was still holding the force field around the women. "Kagome, I think is time for you to stop so we move."

Kagome nodded she understood and then stop chanting so the shield began to dissolve until it was gone. The women jump toward their men to hold in tight hugs while Natasha was approach cautiously by Clint to look over her wound. Loki, in the other hand, approach Kagome and Darcy who was still standing by Kagome.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Loki saw her sway.

Kagome looked into his eyes in disbelief. "I think I am going to faint." She promptly did as she said. He quickly caught her before she hit the floor. Darcy kneel before Kagome still too shocked to catch her and kept calling her name repeatedly.

Loki began to examine her but found no wounds or hurts so he believe it was just exhaustion for using her whatever she was doing. Darcy was crying thinking her sister was hurt Loki was losing patience. "Cease mortal, your sister is only exhausted. Her magic must have drained her."

Darcy just sat there with wide eyes but was glad she was okay. Loki took Kagome in his arms and stood up while Darcy stood next to him making a pathetic attempt to protect her sister from him. Thor was the one who came and stood near Loki concern written all over his face.

"Is Lady Kagome alright brother," asked Thor.

Loki responded, "Yes, she is only exhausted and in need of some rest." Thor looked relief at his words.

"What I don't understand is what the hell did she do?" Tony still holding Pepper closed had a pensive face clear of the metal mask. "Or better yet what the hell is she?"

That question left all of them thinking all sort of things but Loki stepped up to defend her. "Whatever she is helped protect your females so do not begin to point fingers."

Tony just raised a hand in surrender, "Hey I am grateful for the girl, but that stills leaves questions that will need to be answered".

Loki agreed with him. Inside he wish to know also what she was and how is it possible for her to be able to use magic like him but hers felt more pure. His mind went over through each detail of her and found that not once she gave off she was magic carrier. Then his mind stopped. No, he did when they met but he dismiss it because he thought of her just another useless mortal.

"Well, will find out once we bring her to medical attention and Natasha too," added Clint. They all left the floor, some left to take a report to Fury, while the rest went to the medical wing in the tower.

What seemed like forever for Darcy Kagome finally gave signs of waking up. Her first thought while waking is that she hoped that everyone was okay. She opened her eyes only to find a very concern Darcy and Jane looking down on her. While Kagome tried to clear her eyes Darcy asked, "Hey how are you feeling?"

Kagome groan, "Like Jane ran me over with her car." Darcy only grinned and Jane felt that Kagome indeed was going to be all right since she was making jokes.

"I know this feeling, Lady Darcy", Thor agreed with a small smile.

Kagome only chuckled at his words. Looking around she saw that Loki was also present and that he stood quietly by the corner with concern in his face. She ignored him and turned toward the others. "So, tell me everyone is okay"

"Yes," replied Darcy. "Thanks to you and whatever you did to protect us. The guys got here in time to come rescue us females." Kagome was glad but she knew under her sister words lay the question of what is it that she did and how is it possible she was able to do it.

Kagome began to rise up but Darcy began to push her down into the bed, "Oh no you don't! You need rest Kagome." Kagome only slap her hands away and rose from the bed and little tired but feeling strong.

Before Darcy protested more she said, "Darcy I am okay believe me I had worse days and all little draining is nothing. Much worse."

"Draining of what?" Darcy was confused and Kagome did not elaborate. She knew she had a lot of answering to do both to her sister and to the rest of the team. Kagome groan that this is what Fury needed to begin to pester her again. She sighted. _Oh well, the dog is out of the bag._

Darcy asked again but then Director Fury stood near the door looking very displeased by the situation. "I need everyone in the conference room. Now. And", he turn to look at Kagome, "I mean everyone". Before anyone could say anything to him he turned and left. They knew they had to follow him. Kagome was still wearing the same clothes from before quickly changed into the clothes Darcy had provided to her.

Once she was done she follow the others into the conference room only to find that the whole team was waiting for them already. Kagome felt apprehension over this. She knew she was about to be confronted and she had no way of getting out of this one. No without causing some time of problem between her and SHEILD.

Kagome quietly sat down on a chair right next to her sister Darcy and Jane. Fury waited until he had everyone attention. "I was informed that the team had found nothing at the location they set out to see and only to find that the tower being attacked, correct." Captain American nodded so Fury continue. "I am informed that once you all arrived there you find the women protect by her."

Again no one said anything to disagree. They were all still a little confused on what they had seen. Kagome said nothing since she knew what it was to come. Fury continue, "Agent Romanoff was injure during the fire and we find that Higurashi come into this picture. What I still don't understand is what you are."

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. She hated this because she knew it would change everything. Fury waited for her answered so Kagome cleared her voice and everyone's eyes turn to her. She said softly, "I am a miko."

* * *

_AN: YES! ITS THAT TIME! KAGOME IS ABOUT TO REVEAL HER DARK PAST TO THEM! IT WILL BE GOOD! SEE YA NEXT TIME!_


	11. Chapter 11

Revelations part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Avengers, or Inuyasha

* * *

They kept looking at her as if she was an alien from outer-space or spoken in Japanese. Kagome only stared back she knew they were going to freak out. I mean she did when she found out all of that was true. Her life was a peaceful bliss until that day when all of her life was changed.

"You are telling us you are a miko is the answer?" Fury was seething. He knew the girl was hiding something but the nerve of the girl to deny yet again was irritating. "Tell us who you are before I lose the little patience I have left!" Kagome sighted.

"I am telling you the truth. I am Kagome Higurashi, and I am miko. Now instead of asking the wrong questions ask the correct ones!" They all looked surprise by her outburst. Darcy was having a hard time understanding all this. She knew her sister was something but a miko.

"What is a miko?" the question came out from Loki who was also was very curious of this fact.

Kagome smile secretly. "Correct question, what is a miko?" She sighted because what she was about to say was going to need them to open their minds to the impossible. "Okay, to explain what I am I need to tell you the origins of the miko." Seeing no one was interrupting she continues. "Long ago, the kamis or gods had created man and youkai or demons. The youkai kept humanity from the brink of destruction since it was its nature and humanity kept the youkai from abandoning their more compassionate and peaceful side. Still with me?"

They all nodded. "Okay. This continues until the day some factors from youkai began to see humans as cattle or ants under boots." Kagome heard from someone they are not the only ones. "Anyway, they tried to enslave humanity. The humans began to fear the youkai because they were indeed faster, stronger, and more powerful than they were. So they pray to the kamis for help. The kamis saw into the hearts of these youkai and saw to answer humanity's prayer."

"Why bother? Why not just kill those youkai?" asked Steve.

"Good question, the answer is that the kamis require balance. They saw that youkai had the balance in the favor so the kamis set it to restore that balance without destroying the universe. The goddess of purity granted some humans her ability to purify the youkai or disintegrate their flesh and soul. The men were called holy monks and the women became mikos or holy priestesses." Darcy was very surprise and so where the other.

"In other words, mikos are the creation of this goddess powers on earth?" Fury was trying to make sense of it. Kagome only grinned.

"Technically speaking, I am her daughter." Now that send them into shocked. It is not every day you hear something say such a thing but then again gods walked among them. "To create us she had to, how do I put it, lay down with humanity and with many to create us. If you count that in I am technically speaking a descendant of her. The descendant of the goddess of purity, a miko."

"That is why you are so powerful and do the things you do?" Darcy was shocked to hear her sister was the daughter or descendant of a goddess. Kagome shook her head.

"There are levels of power in mikos. Not all are powerful as I am but then not all had the through go through all I did to accomplish that kind of power or the genetic material to create one as me."

"What did you do," asked Darcy.

Kagome looked down at her hands and she hated to speak of it. "I had to go through pain, loss, torture, heartbreak, soul-search, training, and death."

"What! Death, what do you mean death?" Darcy did not like what she was hearing from Kagome. All of it seem like she being through hell and come back.

"Yes, even death." Kagome was not sure if she should continue with her story they might not understand the journey.

Fury cleared his throat. "How did you know you had you powers?"

"I didn't it was reveal to me on 15th birthday."

"How," asked Fury. They were surprise of how young I had been when I began my journey and that it had not been too far away.

"I was a normal girl okay. All I wanted was to finish middle school and go to high school, then college, and then with the rest of my life. Like anyone else. I was ordinary." Kagome felt a pang in her heart for the loss of the life she had but no regrets. "On my birthday my cat had disappear into my shrines' well house. When I found him I heard the breaking of wood and suddenly was pull into the well by some arms and dragged down. When I turn to look who it was I was paralyzed."

"What was it?" the question came from Jane.

"It was a woman with six arms half naked with the rest of body in form of a centipede."

"Huh? Like a centipede, centipede" asked Steve and she nodded. "Weird" Kagome agreed with him

"You have no idea. I was so scared. She kept telling me, 'where is it? I know you have it! Give it to me little girl! Give it to me!' I did not know what she was demanding so I pulled away my arm and scream to let go. When I did that bright light shot out of my hand and burn her."

"She was a youkai, right?" I nodded at Natasha reasoning. Kagome noticed that she no longer spoke to with a bite to her voice. She was glad and little apprehensive. Natasha is notorious for being possessive of people, just look at Clint.

"The strange thing was that while that was happening I should have drop to the bottom of the well, right?" They all seemed to think this over and agreed. "Well I wasn't I was flooding like in space with no gravitational pull. There was darkness but my body was floating and I could breath."

"You drop into a black whole?" this question came from Jane.

I shrugged. "I don't know. All I knew that once that thing let go of me I drop to the bottom of the well. I looked up and called out my family when no answer I began to climb up the well. When I reach the top the first thought that came to me was, 'Toto I guess we are not a Kansas anymore'."

"Hey I get that reference," said Steve but then blush when everyone just stared at him all weird.

Kagome continue smiling because she knew it was difficult for him to understand all the slang spoken around him. "I was freaking out so when I saw Goshinboku, or the Tree of Ages, my family's sacred tree, I knew I was close to home. When I got there I was shock by what was there. "

"Another youkai?" asked Fury.

"No, I saw a guy" answered Kagome.

"A guy," repeated Fury.

"Yeah," Kagome continue. "A boy in red with silver hair pin by an arrow. He looked like he was asleep and had been a while because the tree was growing ravines around him."

"Was he like dead", asked a shocked Darcy.

Shaking her head, Kagome answer her. "Yes and no. I mean I drew near him to speak to him and ask what the hell he was doing there. I even touch his cute dog ears."

"Dog ears, he had dog ears?" Kagome blush at Loki's question and she looked away trying to avoid his stares. "He was not human then."

"No, but I didn't care there were so cute and adorable." Kagome blushed even harder at the sneers but they were going to get used to her being attracted to cute things. "Anyway, I was about to leave when I bombed by arrows all around me and men from a village grab me and tied me up. I was taken to the village's miko and she said that I was harmless that I had something but harmless. Seeing around me I got some clue as what happen. I had traveled 500 years in the past." Everyone just stared at me with open mouths. Kagome did not blame them even time-travel was farfetched to them as super heroes.

"Time-travel?" Fury was surprised but thinking what else did this girl had to say. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know because I am good in history and recently we were studying Japan's feuding era." Fury motions her to continue. "Kaede, the village's old miko, let me stay with her. During the night, Mistress Centipede, the creature that pulls me in the well, attacked the village during the night in order to get to me. I ran away from the village because I did not want innocent people to die. She follow me and I was scare so I call out, 'please can somebody please help me', really load. At that very moment I heard a load howl coming from the forest of Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? I've heard you say that name to me before." Kagome grimaced at Darcy. "Who or what is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha is the boy that was pin into Goshinboku; he is a hanyou or half demon that was seal to the tree when he attacked the village 50 years ago. Kaede's elder sister died after sealing him to the tree."

"Half-demon, half-demon of what? Does that mean what I think it means? " Tony was disturbed of what Kagome might say about that. Kagome only looked sad.

"Yes, it means a half-demon half-human." Kagome saw in some people the revulsion of the idea. She got defenseless. "Hey, they are some who are okay with this. No all demons are ugly and cruel. Some are gorgeous and kind. Inuyasha's father was full dog demon named the Inutaishou or the great dog general. His mother was a human princess like Romeo and Juliet their love was pure but a tragedy. He was the best of both worlds so do not talk what you do not understand. Besides there is not limits to love."

Tony raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry girlie just making a comment that all don't get you panties in a bunch". Kagome just huff air out and sat back while crossing her arms. She knew he meant no harm but she was sensitive of this subject.

"Let's continue with you story," said Fury. He sent a glare at Tony to keep his mouth shut. Tony only pouted like a child reprimand for being naughty. "Kagome continue."

"Let us see, oh yeah! I was running into the forest when I trip over and landed near Goshinboku. I heard someone say, 'looking graceful there Kikyou, playing with your victims Kikyou, always getting into trouble Kikyou'. I looked up and the boy asleep was not anymore. I stood up and walked toward him very angry. I said to him, 'Kikyou this, Kikyou that, who the heck is that. My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me'. He looked at me skeptical but sniffs me around-"

"Sniff you? What is he a dog?" Darcy was disturbed as was Jane. Thor and Loki only took it the right way. They understood well the actions of the boy since they also had heightened sense of smell.

"He is one, well half-dog demon." Kagome smirked at her weirder out sister. "Anyway he said that I did look but not the same scent. In that moment, that crazy thing caught me by her sharp teeth and flung me into the air. I was toss like rag doll only to see my side explode and a small pink round jewel come out. As I fell down I was totally freak out something like that came out of my body."

"Did you know it was there?" asked Fury.

Kagome answered Fury, "No, but I guess it was what that thing was after since it left me alone after that. Well, not really. She swallows it, turns black, and then pin me next to Inuyasha while trying to squeeze us both to death. I thought I was going to die and then he said, 'hey you want to live. I said, 'yes'. He continued, 'then pull the arrow out and I will kill it before we both die'. Kaede who arrive by horse ride said, 'nay child do not free Inuyasha, he will kill us all'. So I was between a rock and hard place, choices, choices."

"What you do?" asked Darcy.

"I choose lesser of two evils. I broke the arrow that pin Inuyasha to the tree breaking the seal that held him and he did, in fact, kill the youkai."

"Why do I hear but coming along," said Darcy.

"You are right _but_ then he turns to try to kill me! He said he was going to kill the woman who did this to him. I ran but before he could harm me, Kaede grab a rosary put a spell on it and it caught Inuyasha. She then yells for me to say the magic word to bind him. Her request was confusing. When he landed near me he shadow reminded me of a dog and guess what I pick. Sit boy."

"No way!" yelled Darcy. She was laughing her head out. The others were trying to cover their amusement.

"Yup! I did. I said sit boy and he came crashing down like the good puppy he was." Kagome was remembering Inuyasha shocked face when she said that and he fell face forward in the dirt. He should have gotten the idea of future happenings as reference.

"You can do that?" Kagome turn toward Tony and smiled very evilly. He began to feel very uncomfortable. "Yes, I learn that spell while training. I can subdue anyone that is living under that spell." Everyone now looked uncomfortable. _Oops, too much I guess._ "Okay, just for like a several minutes but it all it takes, right?" Still, no response. Kagome sighted. _Tough crowd._

"Anyway, since he could no longer kill me or anything he kept hanging around. He said because I was a clumsy human and the Shikon no Tama was to powerful to be guarded by an untrained and clumsy human."

"Shikon no tama?" asked Fury.

Kagome sighted. "Yes, it means jewel of four souls. It was supposed to be gone from the world a long time ago, but I ended bringing it back."

"How and why you?" Darcy did not like the fact that her story was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

Kagome sighted even more. She hated what she was about to say. "There is a legend in my family that is passed down called the Legend of the Shikon no Tama. This story began about a thousand years ago." Kagome saw they were very curious about this.

"There was once a miko named Midoriko. She was very powerful if not the most powerful miko ever to exist. She was also very beautiful too. She fought against her enemies, healed the sick, and was all around a very kind human being, a hero you may say." Nobody commented. "She was used to being challenge all the time by youkai who wish to make a name of themselves by saying they defeated the great miko, they all fail in the end. All except one, Kanji."

Kagome took her time to drink water from a glass that they gave her. She continues. "Kanji was an elemental youkai of fire. He was powerful as he name meant and when he heard rumors of this miko he wanted to meet her or even fight her. He did not expect to find a beautiful and deadly female instead." Kagome chuckle at this inner joke because someone special too had called her. "When they met the fought and found that both were in equal power and that made him to challenge even more. So they did this for a while met, fought, draw, and separate. Neither won over the other until one day kanji had been distracted that he slip and trip only to find himself near a very sharp sword. He smile and said you win. Midoriko said nothing then just walked away. He was shocked. She had the chance to kill him and didn't so he became obsessed to the point that he follow her everywhere." Natasha and Clint shared a look which Kagome believe that they understood Midoriko actions.

"He became her shadow. Midoriko knew this but did not say nothing until she was ambushed by several strong youkai that almost killed her had he not intervene. They were both surprise by this because she had called out to him and he had answer her. They understood what they had was love."

"Wait! You are telling me that this whole time they were like fighting in some sort of foreplay and then they fell in love and happy ever after," said Tony. "Damn but that is sexy in a way." Pepper hit him in the head and Tony pouted and rubs it with his hand.

"Well, in some youkai society the female is tested to see how strong she is before they mate but this is not the case. They were natural enemies. This is one of the forbidden things to do. You cannot fall in love with you enemy. It is forbidden and if done both are killed in sight. They kept their affair in secret from both worlds. Yes, they were enemies but love changes that. Until, they were discover by Kanji enemy. He saw the opportunity. Kill his rival and get rid of a powerful miko all at once. He set a trap for them in which Kanji sacrifice his life for her. Midoriko was so heartbroken that she until her full power to encase the youkai army with her."

"Why did she do that?" Jane was sad at the ending of that woman who only wanted to love her guy.

"His enemy had absorbed Kanji's power by eating his flesh." Jane and Thor wince at her words. "And wanted to unleash it on the world. Midoriko knew she little time to live-"

"Why was she dying if the other gives his life for her?" Tony was very disturbed but being in her shoes once he could relate. Kagome only looked at him with softly.

"Elemental, canine, and avian youkai mate for life. He bonded them together so when he died she would die too."

"But why die for her if she was going to die because of him anyway", ask Natasha.

"You got to understand how miko's work." Kagome looked at Natasha. "Our purity comes from our hearts. Hearts that is full of joy, peace, love, generosity, and good. When he died Midoriko realize her heart would turn dark, so instead of become a dark miko she decided to sacrifice herself but in doing so she created the Shikon no Tama."

"That is how it was created," asked Fury.

"Yes, the opposing side of power in a suspended time and space for all eternity. In other words, she created a black hole in time and space with her power."

"How did it end? What happen after that," asked Jane. She was curious for the fact that such thing beings existed and could create a black holes out magic. Her scientific mind just could not comprehend how is possible.

"That is a very good question," replied Kagome.

* * *

_AN: SO HERE IS MY PT 1 OF REVELATIONS...KAGOME STORY IS GOING TO SHOW HERE...YES I INVENTED THE STORY OF BEGINNINGS AND HOW MIDORIKO CAME ABOUT...IT WAS BETTER CUZ LIFE REPEATS ITSELF OR SO I'VE HEARD *HINT HINT* WELL SEE YOU GUYS LATER ENJOY YOUR THANKSGIVING! EAT A LOT OF TURKEY (THEN REPENT FOR DOING SO ^_^;)_


	12. Chapter 12

Revelations part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Avengers, or Inuyasha.

* * *

"Then finish your story because it will end with you is that correct?" Fury was becoming impatient with the story and very curious as how it ends.

"Correct. Let see where we finished. Ah, yes, well some followers of Midoriko saw what had happen and protected the jewel. They were demon-slayers, normal humans that work as a team to kill youkai. They took care of the jewel for generations until finally given to Kikyou to guard. She hated the job, she hated being a miko."

"Oh boy! What you need a repress virgin with issues." Tony joked nobody took it funny except Kagome.

Kagome laugh at his comment. "That is a myth not all miko's are not virgins, Tony."

Tony teases Kagome. "You are not?" Kagome blushed because everyone eyes were drawn to her in question. She narrows her eyes.

"I carry rosary with me always. Just to let you know." He gasped and shut his mouth. Everyone thought that was funny and someone finally found a way to shut him up. "Anyway, Inuyasha was a hanyou who wanted the jewel in order to become a full youkai."

"Wait how this is possible? I thought it was a jewel" Clint asked.

"Oh, forgot to mention that it was a power jewel that can grant you any wish you want." Kagome smiled sheepish at their narrowed eye looks.

"What! Like anyway wish you want!" Darcy practically scream that last part bringing everyone attention that they jewel was like a genie in a lamp.

"Darcy calm down. No, you may think it granted you your heart's desire but the jewel is sentiment, remember. The forces of good and evil were battling inside. Most of the time evil won because the majority of people have darkness in their hearts and that is including the power hungry youkai." Darcy fell back disappointed. Kagome just patted her arm.

"In other words, the jewel was using the wisher to do its will by making the wisher think his wish was granted," replied Loki.

Kagome smiled at his deduction. He really is intelligent. "Yes, that person is being used by it. Inuyasha tried to take it from Kikyou but she would stop him. He would attack her and she would let him live. They fought and then left each other alive. Sound familiar?" They nodded. "You guess it too. They fell in love even if it was forbidden."

"So, Inuyasha guy seduced the maiden to get the jewel from her, smart dude." Tony sure would do the same. Well, he would just seduce the girl since he had everything he wanted anyway.

"Tony shut up." Fury said. He motions her to do so and warn tony not to interrupt.

"Yes, but he now wanted to wish to be fully human. Kikyou saw the opportunity to not only get rid of the jewel, quit her job, keep her man, and not cause a scandal in human society."

"Why do I get the idea you hate her guts." Darcy saw my hand clench at this.

"Kikyou was a selfish bitch who not only complain of her troubles in life. She could not love Inuyasha for who he was instead she was trying to change him to suit her purpose and not make her seem like a traitor in the eyes of her village or humanity." Kagome took a deep breath and let it go. She knew that they wanted to question her but she kept them from doing so. "Anyway, an injured thief Kikyou took care off fell in love with her and when he realize she love another he gave his flesh to mindless youkai in order to gain powers and immortality."

"Eww! You can do that!" asked Darcy and by the looks of everyone else they all felt in was disgusted.

"Yes, you can but you don't come out being good at the end. His powers gave him the ability to shape shift into anyone he wishes. He shifted as Inuyasha then attacked Kikyou wounded her mortally and then trick Inuyasha as Kikyou by attacking him. Inuyasha in his pain of her betrayal attacked the village took the jewel and before he could get away Kikyou shot him with her arrow sealing him to Goshinboku. He fell asleep and she died but before she died she told her younger sister Kaede that she would carry the shinkon to the spirit world away from the hands that might use it for bad and died. The village burn her body with the jewel and it was gone."

"Wait if it was gone how come you ended it with it?" Darcy was very confused by this and felt trepidation for was she was about to say.

Kagome smile sadly at her sister. "Yeah, I wondered about that too. Well, you see all was okay during the time I guarded the jewel, Inuyasha guarded me, and the rosary kept me safe from his sharp claws. All was good until I did the most stupid thing in the entire world."

"What did you do?" asked Loki.

"I broke the jewel", Kagome whisper softly.

"You did what!" Every yelled. Kagome startled by the reaction but did not blame their reaction she would have done the same if the roles were reverse.

"I am sorry okay!" Kagome defended. "I was a kid for kami's sake! I never have been in a situation like that. I was constantly being attack by creatures who wanted to get the jewel. I did not know how to defend myself even if my life depended on it. Inuyasha was the most reluctant bodyguard in the world because I looked like his old dead girlfriend! Besides I didn't know how to use a bow and arrows and that bird youkai was flying away with the jewel I had no choice but to shoot it except I shot the jewel in the process too!" By the end, they were all gone quite by her words. They understood that a normal girl in a situation like that was not good. The avengers felt bad because they were train soldiers/geniuses but she had been a teenager with no training for battle.

Kagome huff for a while but then calmed down. "Anyway as it is it cause a huge problem because not after I broke it we found a shard which carried the same ability as the whole jewel."

"You are telling me that you broke one powerful object into thousand of small powerful objects." Kagome laugh but Fury was not amused. Kagome only gulped and nodded. He had that look of reprimand of a parent when you did something bad and was about to get punish. That guy could really give that look with only one eye.

"So what did you do?" asked Natasha.

"Collect them to make the jewel whole again. The only problem was we were not the only ones doing the same thing. I had the ability to sense the jewel shards when they were near like about three miles away and Inuyasha help me recover them in case they were in some youkai hands. That is what became of me during my time there we collected the jewel shards in order to make it whole again."

"What I don't understand is how you came by having it? I mean the dead girl took it, then you had it in your body, and now you have a connection to it. Why?" Kagome wanted to skip this but seeing that Agent Jill was not going to quit and the other were curious too.

She hated what she was about to say. "I did not know either but, we got the answer when one night Urugawe a youkai witch stole Kikyou ashes and recreated her body again in order to use her to find the jewel shards except was a problem." Taking a deep breath, Kagome plunged forward. "You cannot bring a corpse back to life if it does not have a soul or it would become a lifeless zombie. Urugawe understood that since Kikyou soul did not return to her body that only indicated that it must have reincarnated after some time. I am Kikyou's reincarnation. That is why I had the jewel, which is why I look like her."

To say the least, they were all speechless. Everyone, including Loki, stared at her revelation. The silence was so thick that you could hear even a hairpin falling on the floor. Kagome continue, "Urugawe kidnap me in order to rip my soul from my body and cast it back to the original owner-"

"Wait what!" Darcy yelled. "She rips your soul from your body to put it in a zombie!" Kagome grimaced. "Kagome tell me she didn't, please!"

"She didn't." Darcy relaxed but Kagome continue. "She first killed me then pulls it out." Darcy began shaking. She did not want to hear this part. Actually no one wanted to hear this because they knew it would be gruesome. "She put me in a tub filled with some liquid with herbs that smell horrible. It was hard to breath and the more I resisted the more it hurt."

Kagome felt the sympathy from everyone but ignore it focusing on her trembling sister. "She told me that resisting would only be more painful. I was so scared because I knew I was dyeing and I was hopeless to stop her. The next thing I know I am floating in darkness and from far away I heard Inuyasha yelling. I heard someone say, 'don't call my name. Inuyasha don't call me name'. The idiot did call Kikyou's name. I felt myself die."

Darcy began to cry and turned to hug her. "Kagome, you are so stupid! Why you, why do all this happen to you?" Kagome only comforted her sister. Her mother had the same reaction when she finally told some of the truth when she return from the last battle. Kagome pulled her sister away.

"Darcy, do not cry. I am alive now okay." Kagome tease her. "It takes more than that to kill me and even more to keep me dead." Darcy did not find it funny she would make light of her death. Her heart hurt of the possibilities that could happen.

"Keep you dead?" asked Fury. Kagome turned toward him and smile. "Yeah, it happens again and I didn't stay dead then either." He kept looking at her as to figuring how the hell I accomplished that.

"So, how did you survive then," asked a disturb Pepper wish for Kagome to finish answering her question.

"Oh, well you see Kikyou and I might share a soul but we are completely different individuals. My mind was aware even though I was dead. Did you know a person is not complete dead until like few hours later?" They were all looking at her weird.

Darcy now sitting back in her chair asked, "Wait, what?"

Kagome answer her, "Yeah like they are phases of the dead: there is dead, deader, and completely dead. I know because I've been in the first two, trust me." Kagome saw their faces and continue explaining her words. Darcy only held on to me tighter. "Anyway I called my soul back to me because it is mine now so too bad for her. I live and left her half dead."

"Half-dead?"

"Yeah, like zombie-like. You see my soul is different from others okay. My soul is so big Kikyou was able to rip a piece off in order to stay in the living world." Darcy freak out once again.

"Rip a peace! Kagome!" Darcy held my hand. "You telling me she rips you soul and you didn't die in agony." I nodded.

"Yes, the kamis design my soul for that purpose. They conveniently found a way to intervene because of the whole mess of the jewel without intervening."

"Huh?" That came from Clint. "So they design you in order to help you in the quest that you would have to suffer in. nice to know they are like that."

Kagome grimace at his words but she knew it was true. "The kamis are beings that try not to intervene in human affairs as long the world does not descend in chaos. They value balance too much and the jewel causes a rift in the balance. They did this to help the cause without causing too much trouble."

"Please tell me this come to end soon", Darcy was still hurting after her confession and probably will not be able to take any more. She laid her head on the table in order to get a grip on her emotions.

Kagome padded her head. "Sorry it gets worse before it gets better." Taking a deep breath she continues. "Anyway, later we found allies that would help us in our cause. Shippou, a kitsune or fox demon child, join us during this time. He was there when Urugawe episode happen. Then Miroku join us. He was curse monk who is the world's most perverted guy in the world."

"Perverted?" asked Natasha.

"Yeah, just picture a Tony perverseness mixed with Steve's handsomeness and Hulks power and you get Miroku." They all grimaced at that ugly picture. "Plus, he had the tendency to ask every female capable of childbearing to bear him a son including me." Darcy looked up to Kagome but Kagome denied her assumptions. "He had his reasons, okay. The reason was that Naraku a powerful hanyou curse his grandfather and his descendants with a black hole in his hand. In order to break it they had to kill Naraku before the hole got too powerful and swallow them up. It happened to his grandfather and his father too." Tony was speechless for once. He wished to comment on the perverseness but the whole curse thing left a lot to be desire. Everyone thought so too.

Kagome continue. "Sango soon join us. She was a demon-slayer and Naraku killed her entire family. All except her little brother who only survived with the power of a jewel embedded in his body. After that it was battle after battle until we notice that Naraku guy was our main enemy. He was the youkai version of the guy Origumo who had killed Kikyou and tricked Inuyasha. All of the members of my group had a bone to pick with him."

"So, were you able to kill him?" Fury was impatient to learn the outcome of this story.

"Yes, but first we had to deal with Inuyasha's elder brother."

"He had a brother?" asked Thor.

Kagome nodded to him then she smiled. Everyone notice the changed in her. "He was the eldest child of Inutashio. They named him Sesshoumaru meaning the killing perfection." Natasha raise an eyebrow, Kagome only kept smiling. "It did him justice, for he was the perfect assassin. He was fast, powerful, strong, deadly, and beautiful. His goal was to the path of absolute conquest. "

"Guy had brother issues?" Tony said while looking at Loki who only glared at his insolence. Kagome ignore their communication.

"Somewhat, I mean he dislike Inuyasha not because he was half-demon but because as his only heir, seeing that he did not have a mate or child of his own, ran away from his duties to search a pathetic jewel to increase his stupidity. Sesshoumaru greatly believe that oneself must achieve one's greatness not through the power of something else but through your own efforts."

"I like the way he thinks", commented Tony.

"Yeah, well there were issues there and when he found his brother pin to a tree like idiot he was. He got angry so he banished him from lands. Inuyasha was still his heir but he would not receive him back until he had proven his worthiness to carry on the legacy of their father. He really, really was angry when he discovers that the most coveted sword from their father was given to his younger brother while he got a useless sword that could not even cut paper."

"Sword?" Thor was interested in this. His father had given him Mjorin and his power and when he became arrogant they took them away until he proves himself worthy of his power. "Do they have abilities, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome answer him to some extent. "They have certain abilities but only they have the abilities to use them since they have a spell to repel other from them. Sesshoumaru was the best in sword fighting and when I join him he taught me everything I know."

"He trained you?" asked Loki.

"Yes, well you see I had the tendency to get kidnap quite frequently." I heard 'yeah you seem like the type' coming from Clint. I glared at him. "He was indebted with me after I had saved the life of his ward, Rin a human little girl he took in."

"He does not look like the type to do so", question Natasha.

"I agreed but Rin and I are the exception to that rule because we don't fear him", answered Kagome

"Huh? I don't get it?" said Darcy.

"At first I did not get it either but I realize he a lord, powerful, gorgeous, and deadly. People always want something from either him or scare shitless of him. I did not fear him and neither did Rin. We did not approach him wanting something from him except his friendship. He is tough on the outside and inside but had room enough for the both of us. Anyway, he taught me everything in order to prepare me for last battle." Loki and everyone tense at the serous look I got that they had never seen before.

* * *

_AN: SORRY FOR THE LATENESS BUT I WAS WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY BUT HERE YOU GO THE SECOND PART OF THE REVELATIONS. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! SEE YA!_


	13. Chapter 13

The Last Battle

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, Thor, or Avengers

* * *

**Warning Spoilers ahead**

* * *

Kagome knew she was at the end of her story and to the hardest part of it. She was going to explain many of things in which she herself wanted to forget. She decides to keep most of the personal information away from the story. "Like I said he trained me after he rescued me from Naraku who had taken me prisoner for two weeks."

"Kagome, you were a prisoner of that psycho guy?" Darcy looked in pain once again. Kagome could not help but feel sad for causing it. Kagome kept the dark memories at bay not wishing to relieve that time in her life.

Kagome continue. "Sesshoumaru found me, brought me back to life sort of speak."

"How," asked Natasha. She understood Kagome reaction because once in a life time she too ended as she did, dead inside.

Kagome laughed. "My recovery was pushed faster with mister's cold-hearted sadist manipulation way of therapy for the disillusion maiden hearts."

"What does he do to you?" asked Clint who had taken the hand Natasha had tightened in a fist.

"He threw me in a freezing lake one night that I almost drown." Darcy face was in disbelief someone could be that cruel to me. "When I swam ashore half frozen, half drowned in trying to stay afloat, he told me that as I fought to survive being drown I needed to survive for the battle to come. Wounds will eventually heal with time. Then curtly told me he was going to train me both physically, and mentally. His actions and care will later heal me emotionally too."

"He trained you. How," asked Fury.

"Well, let's say that I lost all fear for heights, darkness, I am immune to poison, and very good in hunting."

"Hunting?" Fury asked wondering who would want to teach such ability.

"Ah, he is in all a predator. He would haunt me as prey and I fought to survive." Kagome sighted. "He is the most terrifying thing I have ever encountered. All things after that just seemed so little compared to him. He molded me into the fighter I am today and I am thankful. He saved my life in more ways than others."

"What happen to Inuyasha?" I turn toward Loki who asked the question. He was angry inside that foolish and selfish male let her get hurt or that he did not take his guardian duties at heart. He wish he could have the opportunity to show him how displease he is.

"Well, eventually we crossed paths again. Than after a while he joined out group too," I replied. Kagome saw their confused looks so she explained why she let him back to her side. "He is my best friend and he was a good ally against Naraku. Sesshoumaru was not happy but I convinced him that the whole 'enemy of my enemy is my best friend' idea."

"Best friend?" Kagome smile at Natasha's question.

"Yes, I was the closest person to him, after Kikyou. He loves her, he choose her so I fell into best friend category. I chose to stay his friend because he needed me. Our relationship was less awkward and less tense than it had been since the beginning because now we know where we both stand in each other's minds. Besides were both fighting the same enemy it was a logical choice."

"Oh, but what happen to the zombie-lover," asked Darcy wishing she could kill her.

I reprimand her. "Darcy, she was a lost soul who thought the love of her life betrayed her." She was about to say more I interrupted her. "I killed her."

Darcy stopped to stare at me surprise. "Huh?"

"I killed her," repeated Kagome. "She was the living dead, survived by eating away the souls of young decease women in order to sustain her body. She even tried to steal my soul again and I let it go". Kagome could see that no everyone was okay with that but did not care. "What got on my nerve was that she tried to kill someone I loved." Kagome narrow her eyes as she said this in direction of Fury as a warning to him in future actions. "I do not like people threatening my love ones. I knew she was in pain and angry. She had not concept of forgiveness and it only fed her anger. She wanted to rest so I put her to rest, in pieces. The whole thing was an accident really. I never intended it to ever happen but she left me no choice."

"How did the jerk take it?" asked Darcy.

"No well," replied Kagome swallowing the lump in her throat. "He ignored me."

"What?" Darcy narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

"He ignored me," Kagome repeated. "Every time I tried to speak to him about it he would just turn around and ignore me. He really pissed me off. I understood that she was his love but she was dead already. Then I got very angry and fought him. He called me names, I call him names, we rolled around in the mud, fought it off until we were exhausted, but at the end we had a truce. Her death only pushed us to beat Naraku even more. We found that his weakness was his human heart by someone that was close to his side."

"A spy," asked Clint. He was glad that they found a way to kill that thing.

Kagome nodded. "Naraku had the ability to create his own children from his own flesh but he controlled them by trapping their hearts. If they betrayed him he would crush it and they die."

"Then how did that spy manage it", asked Natasha.

"Kagura was one of his children. She was a free spirit resembling the wind. She wanted to be free from Naraku. She figured we were the best option to get rid of him. She is the one that told us about his weakness and that he had tried to get rid of it but it could not. In the end, Naraku completed the jewel and we found ourselves inside his dark cloud in which he tried to turn us against each other. We succeeded in destroying him with the a lot of help from Sesshoumaru."

"Why do I sense that is not all," said Fury.

"You are right. We destroyed his body but his soul was stuck inside the jewel. Near the well in which I travel from era to era-"

"You did it more than once?" Kagome smiled apologetic to Fury. He was very curious on how many times she was able to do as she said.

"Yes, I eventually returned home when Yura of the Hair cause me to fall down the well. Inuyasha came for me in the future and I figured out that while I held the shards of the jewel I could travel from era to era through the bone eaters well."

"That is why you were call sick all the time!" yelled Darcy remembering all the absences from school. "When you were sick you were actually in the past." I nodded at her.

"Interesting," said Fury. Kagome furred her eyebrows.

"It does not work anymore and it only works with me and Inuyasha because he was bonded to me through magic." Kagome told him. He did not respond at her words. Kagome was not sure he understood that it was better to leave some things to rest. Messing up with past is not good, she knew this, and hope he figure that out too. "The well," she continued. "I got trapped inside the jewel."

"So the black whole was the jewel?" asked Jane. "I don't get it?"

"Yes and no. The jewel used the power to open a portal that would take me through time but the inside of the jewel was inside a new universe."

"Oh", is all Jane said. Kagome knew she probably would have wanted to study it while it was working.

"Why?" Agent Hill asked. We all jump at her words. She had been so quiet the whole time that I forgotten she was there at all. "Why did the jewel dragged you in it?"

"I was there because I was to take Midoriko place; it was my fate to be there so the cycle will begin again."

"Huh?" She replied.

"The jewel needed magic to replenish after all the times it has been used so tell me how was it created it the first place?"

"It needed a miko and a youkai's souls," replied Loki. He understood that magic demanded always a high price when used ill and the creation of the jewel was one.

"Exactly", I answered. "I was powerful enough now and Naraku too. It was our destiny to battle each other for all eternity and the cycle of the battle between good and evil would begin again."

"How did you escape?" asked Darcy.

Kagome stare off into her memories while she said this. "I was alone in the dark. The dark side kept telling me to make a wish. He said that I could have anything I wanted. All I had to do was make a wish."

"Why?" asked Darcy.

"The jewel needed me to make a selfish wish to completely darken the jewel so I could be seal inside it," I replied. "I didn't know what to do until I heard Inuyasha call out my name. Inuyasha had ripped a hole in time and space to find me. I drew courage from him as he stood by my side to confront the jewel and then I knew what I had to do. I made a wish."

"And!" exclaimed Tony and Darcy.

"I wish for the jewel to cease to exist", I answered. "The jewel broke and Midoriko was free at last."

"That is it?" asked Tony. "That is how you got rid of it?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "At a high prize. Seems simple enough wish because it is not wishing for you own desires that made the wish selfless. Do you realize that the jewel cause a lot of havoc. People lost families, some were killed because the greed of others. So much death, suffering, pain that when it disappeared for ever I was so relieved."

"Then what happen?" asked Natasha who was glad that they destroyed it a long time ago.

"With the last remaining power of the jewel it grated me to come home. I asked Inuyasha to say good-bye to the others. To tell them I love them, they are my family and I will miss them so much. He said good-bye to me too. He told me I was his first and only his best friend. He even thanked me for changing his life. He left after that." Kagome was only looking at my hands by the time she finish the last sentence.

"Have you had contact with their kind in this time?" Fury said cautiously while everyone else waited for her answer.

Kagome frown at his words. She wished to say no but wonder if it was good to say anything. Kagome understood that they were an agency that took in consideration all that is to be a threat to them. She answered softly, "No, I have not".

Fury kept looking at Kagome wondering if she was telling the truth. To Kagome dismay she was saying the truth. He must have saw because she did not see this coming. "How you like join the Avengers initiative."

Kagome gasped.

* * *

_AN: Hello everyone! I am sorry for the late update but since you guys asked me in your reviews to update I did. Thank you so much for your replies they keep me going! I wish you guys a HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	14. Chapter 14

The Magic of You

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Thor, or Avengers.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: You can what!

Kagome mind had gone all blank. In fact, most of the people inside the room were gaping at Fury. His words echo in Kagome mind. _He wants me to join the Avengers._ Kagome sat there looking all confused. Fury wanted something.

Kagome cleared her throat. "You want me to join the Avengers team, correct."

"Yes," he replied.

"Why?" Kagome felt like she had missed something.

He looked at Kagome with piercing eyes. "I find you to be a great asset to this team. You are powerful and know how to handle yourself in battle."

Kagome looked confused. "But you have never seen me in battle. How do you know I would be good for the team?"

"Your story tells me enough of who you are." Fury understood the confusion of his offer but people like her do not come by any day. She will be a great addition to the group. "And we have been monitoring you since the beginning no use saying you are not good since you beat Clint in his own turf."

Clint grumbled at his words but the others were not surprised by Fury's offer especially Loki. He knew that Fury was the type of man to have a hidden agenda and Kagome was something to covet. It did not sit him well that that man wanted to use her in any way or the fact that he had been watching them.

Kagome still did not sound like she could be part of such a team. "I don't think I would be of any help to them."

Fury crossed his arms. "Tell me what are your abilities and I will tell if you do not fit."

Kagome replied, "Well, I can purify youkai that could be great but they don't exist anymore. I can use a bow and sword to channel my power and blow things up." Then she thought of other things she could do. "I can heal wounds, find auras, can see the dead, and seal people." The last part had everyone looking at her in disbelief. Kagome crossed her arms in defense.

"What? Did you say you can see dead people. Like ghosts right?" Dr. Bruce Banner asked. He has heard a lot of things over the years and this one seemed, well, regular somehow.

Kagome nodded. "Yes I accidently discover I had this ability when I found a little girl in a park once. I talked to her but no one else seemed to have notice she was there."

"Holy shit! Ghost are real." Darcy was looking at her sister with wide eyes.

Kagome wanted to laugh at her sister frightful eyes. "Yes, sis they do exist except no can see them. The spiritual world is different and you need certain abilities to see and hear them."

"You can do this," asked Fury.

"Yes", responded Kagome then grinned with mischief. "Yes, it happens than in this room there is one right now." Pointing at the corner of the room. "He has been following you sir for a while now and I think at one point in time seen him following the others around too."

Everyone turn to look at the spot she was pointing and found nothing there. Tony said, "There is nothing there".

"Duh! You can't see him but I do." Kagome pointing got the soul's attention because he looked at her and frowned.

Furry narrow his eyes to her and said, "Prove it."

Kagome only smiled at his dare. She stood up and walked toward where she knew that guy was standing. She approach him quietly. He was surprised she approach him. "Hi, my name is Kagome and was wondering who you are."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You can see me and hear me?"

"Yes", she answered. "So, who are you? And may I say that you are not dead but in between right?"

He cleared his voice. "My name is Agent Phil Coulson. I know this entire people and I did not know that I was not dead."

Kagome head tipped to the side. "You know them," she said while pointing at the others. He nodded. Kagome turn toward the other and said, "His name is Agent Phil Coulson and says he knows you guys but he is not dead you know."

Everyone screamed, "What!" Then they all bombarded her with questions. Some of them said they did not believe her the only people who was not speaking were Loki and Fury. Fury stood up and everyone quite down.

Fury said quietly, "You are telling me Agent Coulson is here". Kagome began to feel confuse why did they react so weird when she told them his name.

Kagome address herself to Fury, "Yes he said that. To tell you the truth I have never met someone who is in the between worlds. Strange, but I guess it's because he is closed to crossing the other world." He did not looked convinced and somewhat angry by her words. Kagome turned back to Phil. "They don't believe me so tell me something I should not know and that you would".

Phil thought for a minute. "Loki stabbed me in the stomach with his spear of destiny." Shocked by his words that she turned toward Loki in disbelief. She knew he had done bad things but to hear them from his victims was something else. Loki looked confused because she kept looking at him with horror and disbelief in her eyes.

Kagome tore her eyes from Loki and turns toward Fury. "He says that Loki stabbed him with his staff of destiny." Her answer prompt him to wonder how she came about that information. Nobody else outside the team knew this information. He turned toward the others and he asked them if they had mention this to her and everyone said that they had not. He realized she was not lying. Phil was there and she could see and speak to him. For the first time in his life Fury was speechless.

Narrowing his eyes he looked at Kagome with a calculation look. He thought if she had this ability it would be great thing in case an agent died and he needed to retrieve information. Fury began to want her in his team even more now. Clearing his voice he asked her, "Ask agent Coulson why is he still here shouldn't he be somewhere else."

Kagome blurted, "You ask him. He listening to you."

The team seemed to be very quiet until Tony spoke up. "Hey girl did you say he is not dead or he is dead."

Kagome was trying very hard to stop the grin that wanted to make its appearance but kept her face neutral. She did not want into more trouble with the man so she turn her attention to answer Tony.

"He is alive but looks like he is dying because he become clearer and clearer as I watch him around. Why?"

Everyone stared harshly at Director Fury and Kagome was puzzled. "What is going on?"

Darcy clued Kagome in. "He said", pointing at Fury, "He said that Coulson was dead and his death was the cause for the team to come together. He lied and manipulated the Avengers."

Kagome was shocked. She did not know what to say but by the looks of everyone in the room Darcy's words rang true. Her revelation had cause for some trouble in the team. She did not want that. Coulson stood near her.

"This is not good. They need to understand that he did it for the team, for the world. They all have different personalities and in such they had a hard time fighting as a team." Kagome understood this. Her friends had such problems but when they had focus on fighting a common enemy they forgot their differences and fought for the greater good. She needed to correct this soon. Then it hit her, she could heal him!

"Director Fury, if I may", trying to get his attention which was difficult with all the tension in the room. "I could help bring back Coulson before it's too late." Everyone turn to stare at her but she kept going. "I cannot bring back to life but I can bring him out of limbo."

"Limbo?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, he in the in between world."

"Can you help him?" Steve finally began to talk. He had mostly stayed in the back during her confessions but with Coulson involved he intervene.

Kagome eyebrows furrowed. She knew what he was asking from her. She had only done this once before and Miroku had help.

Taking a deep breath she looked up to his hopeful eyes. "Yes." Turning towards Fury she said, "Take me to him".

Less than thirty minutes all the Avengers surrounded the agent's bed. Kagome stood at his side while the rest were sparse around the bed. Darcy, Pepper, and Jane had stayed outside the room because it was too small and the Avengers alone took all the space. She took a good look at him and was surprise that he looked better than she thought. Though he was slipping away she knew that he might have a chance.

Dr. Banner was looking over his medical charts while she inspected him. "He is slipping away. His health has slowly but surely declined over time." He looked up to Kagome but she knew his thoughts. "You think you can help him. The medicine won't help."

Kagome got a hold of Coulson's hand and closed her eyes and tried to read him and found that he did in have hope, small one, but one nonetheless. She looked over her shoulder to Dr. Banner. "He still has a chance."

Fury was by Coulson's bed on the opposite side of Kagome so when he heard this he cleared his voice. "What do you need?"

Kagome concentrated on what she did last time. Miroku had walked her through the ordeal so she knew what to do but he also anchor her while she went to seek Shippou out. Looking at Fury she said, "I know what to do and how to do it but I'm going to need the help from someone".

"Tell me I will do it," he responded.

She shook her head, "I need someone strong who will anchor me to this world less I also slip".

"You mean you could die also," asked Tony.

Kagome shook her head. "I might fall into coma but my power would just bring me back eventually but there is a chance Coulson could slip away and not come back. There are risks but if done correctly it would do him good."

"Then who would you think would help with this". Kagome thought about it and she looked around the Avengers to see whom to choose. Loki had conveniently stayed behind and Kagome was saddened because he could have been a great help. "Captain America will do."

Steve made his way to her side. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, your spirit is strong as your body so that is good." Thor was about to say something. "Sorry Thor but your spirit is too strong and different from what I had ever felt before. Using you could be very dangerous seeing that you don't even use magic." Thor understood and grimaced when she said the last. He knew Loki was the better choice but he was not here to help for obvious reasons.

Kagome looked Steve. "I am going to touch you with my magic you when you feel it tell me." He nodded understand and Kagome began to do so. She open herself and seek out to anchor with the Captain. The captain just tensed when she touch him.

"That is you?" He asked. Kagome nodded. "You feel warm, like a small light." Kagome blushed at his words.

"So I've heard." Kagome focused her attention to Coulson. While keeping spiritual contact with Steve she began to chant into that meditation she heard from Miroku for her to cross over where Coulson was. She did not know how long that took and then she felt herself slip.

Since she had already done this before she was afraid of what was coming. Surrounded by darkness until she saw light from far away. She quickly went in search of Coulson and found him sitting in a chair behind a desk. Kagome looked around and she wonder if this was his office. He was startle when he saw her.

"You, how did you get here?"

Kagome drew near the desk. "I am here to show you the way back Agent Coulson."

"Are you? What if I don't want to?"

"I will force you." Kagome wondered if she would have to force him back.

"You think you can little girl." Coulson was interested to see if she is willing to do as she said to him.

Kagome smirked. "You care to test that old man. Call me Kagome." He sighted while he stood up. He walked around the desk to stand in front of her. He looked around then turn to face her.

"I can't say I will miss this place but it was nice to take a break you know."

"I agree but there are group of misfit people with extraordinary abilities that need your guidance and your help so they don't get into too much trouble."

He wince at her words. "That bad, huh? I've seen how they have a hard time adjusting but to think this bad."

"Worse," she stated. She offered her hand to him so that she could guide him home.

He straighten his clothes and then looked to her. "I am ready let's going. Call me Phil, Kagome."

Without another word he took her offered hand and they step out of the room to the darkness outside. Kagome kept walking around and she felt the resonance connection to the Captain. She knew where to go.

"Who is that I feel?"

"Captain America." Coulson griped on her hand tighter but made no comment. After what it seemed like forever they saw a light from afar. As they got near it Coulson stop. Kagome turn toward him in question.

"What's wrong?"

"So how do we do this?"

Kagome smiled at his question. "Once we reach there you will need to make a choice. To walk toward the light or stay behind. It is you choice." He nodded and they went near the light. Kagome let go of his hand and walked towards the light but before she could step into in she turn towards him.

"I really do hope you come. Those heroes of yours need someone to believe in them when they do not." Then turn and she felt herself back to her body. Kagome straighten up and notice that she and the captain were the only ones sitting on the bed while the others were sitting around the room. She cleared her throat and everyone stood and drew near them.

"So," asked Tony.

"His choice now Tony." Kagome looked over to captain who stood up and to stretch. Kagome smiled at him when he looked at her. "Thank you, Steve." He nodded through his exhaustion then looked at Coulson like everyone else. Coulson did not looked different from when she arrived but then the saw a little movement behind the eyelids. Kagome fell over him.

"Phil, can you hear me. If, you do please open your eyes." For some seconds nothing happen then he slowly open his eyes. No one breathe. Kagome looked over to Dr. Banner who drew near when Phil open his eyes. He began to examine him and looked over to Kagome in disbelief.

"It looks like he will be okay." Kagome smiled happily. Looking around the team she found they too were relieved or happy that the agent had returned to them. Fury was glad also. He had a hard time finding someone to move into his right hand shoes.

"Glad you are back, Agent Coulson," Fury said. Then Fury turned towards Kagome. Then he spoke. "With all that do you still not want to be part of this?" Kagome looked around the others who eyes spoke of gratefulness and found her at loss. She never consider herself a hero. In fact, she only seen herself as the cause of the mayhem that the jewel cause in past and it was her duty to see it repair or at least ended. The opportunity to part of something big made Kagome's throat tighten. Kagome was surprise and in some way humble for it.

"Fine I will join but I conditions," she replied. "I don't like fighting but I can help them in other ways. I will fight only when there is no other choice."

Fury was pleased and the team rejoiced to have her. Kagome was now part of the Avengers initiative. The only one who was not happy was Darcy. Her baby sister is not who she thought she be.

"Kagome Isis Higuarashi," drawing the attention of everyone to her with her curt words. She was standing by the door angrily. "You and I going to talk, now!" Kagome swallowed hard. Darcy only calls her full name when she is mad as hell with her. Darcy did not wait to be dismissed she just left and closed the door with a bang. Kagome only wince at the sound.

Jane came around her and patted her back. "Kagome don't worry she is just shocked about all that she learn today. Please, try to understand that." Kagome understood what Jane was trying to tell her but she knew that her sister is going to drill her until she puts all of her pains, horrors, and worst things out in the open. Subtle is not Darcy's way. Neither is she going to accept Kagome half-way story.

As she was about to leave to get her sister Natasha got in front of her. "You should just tell her the truth. She would expect it from you." Kagome nodded and she left the room to follow her angry sister. They drove in silence until they reach the tower then Kagome's room. Darcy went over Kagome's stuff to look for the one thing she knew Kagome never shone her. Her album during her 'lost' year.

"Darcy," Kagome said softly. Darcy did not look up but kept looking at the pictures in her album.

"You were so young, Kagome." Darcy looked up to her and Kagome wanted to take away the pain in her sister's eyes. She never wanted her to find out. Darcy was the type of person who absorbs people's pain and had no way to take it out.

Kagome locked the door closed and then kneel before her sister taking away the album to grab her shaking hand. "Darcy, I am sorry you had to find out like this. I never wanted for you to find out."

Darcy held a tighter grip on Kagome's hands. "Kagome, would you have told me?"

Kagome sighted. "Eventually, when I had a grip on what had happen to me or when I realize that they are gone forever?" Kagome looked up to Darcy with tight smile. "How do I explain to my beloved sister the horrors I lived 500 years ago."

Darcy thought about it and she did understand her reasoning. She heard all she said and she was still reeling on the fact that her sister went back in time, that she has powers, even, even, that she died, twice! She always felt protective of her younger sickly sister and finding out that she can totally kick ass was a shock to her. The one thing she did not understand what happen between Inuyasha and her.

"Kagome, I still don't understand about you, Kikyou, and Inuyasha guy. I mean how come you did not leave the jerk and went to Sesshoumaru guy. He seemed like the better brother."

Kagome shook her head. "I did not completely told the whole story to them Darcy. I left out very important information because it was not their business anyway."

Darcy was shocked. What did her sis not tell them that could be so bad?

* * *

_AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...I know I did because I brought Agent Phil son of Coul back to life! Yay me! Review please..._


	15. Chapter 15

The Magic of You

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Thor, or Avengers

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Her secret pain

My sister kept looking at Kagome with wide open eyes. Kagome knew she had taken her sister completely by surprise but she could not help it. She had long to say this to someone who would understand and not judge her. Kagome could not go to either her mom or grandpa for this so it only left her older sister.

"Kagome, tell me exactly what happen like everything. Now!" Kagome truly was hesitant to tell her sister what had happen during her time with Naraku up to till she began to train. That journey kept in secret from everyone because she knew it would only hurt her family more. Kagome nodded.

"I did not divulge in the details of my imprison time simply because it is very personal to me." Kagome wanted Darcy to understand. "I did not tell mother either." Darcy nodded and prepared herself for what was to come.

"I caught off guard. I was gathering wood to make dinner when Naraku attacked. The group separated into threes and he hit me from behind and took me with him. The group searched for me and they understood that I was kidnap by him." Taking a deep breath Kagome continue. "I woke up in a dark cell with no guard around. When I tried to touch the bars on the cell it shocked me and realize that he had created such a cell but not for me."

Darcy looked confused. "Not for you? Then for who?"

"Kikyou." Darcy was stunned. She had forgotten that the zombie lady was still around and that she had obviously power that needed to contain.

"So, he wanted Kikyou there but he got you instead?"

Kagome shakes her head. "He was going to get me too but Kikyou was supposed to be there already." Kagome laughed dryly. "Apparently she is harder to get a hold on than pathetic old me." Kagome saw her sister was about to deny her words but Kagome cut her.

"I really was pathetic." Kagome remember her early times. "I was such a klutz, tripping on flat ground. Anyway, after a while he visited me on my cell. I was scared, no, more like terrified but somehow I was very calm about it."

"I get he wanted something from you," asked Darcy.

"No, he was trying to figure me out. I confused him you see." Kagome tried to smile but inside she hurt.

"Huh?" Darcy was lost; she did not understand her words.

Kagome continue. "Yes, I confused him because I was not like the other girls of that time. I did act like one, smell like one, hell did not even think like one. I was the one thing that he could not control. He hated not knowing what to expect from me. He knew already I was too pure to be corrupt but he wanted to know my weakness. He needed to keep a lever over me."

"Did he found one?" asked Darcy. Kagome stared at her had hands. She hated to think about her time there but she needed her sister to understand what she had been through with him.

"Yes and no," replied Kagome.

Darcy frowned. "What do you mean yes and no?"

"Yes, he did found one but not the one he expected."

"Explain."

"Okay, all humans have fears, desires, wants, hopes, and dreams right." Darcy agreed. "I am different because unlike them I was born in the future which is more open minded and tolerant than centuries past."

"What do you mean?" Darcy was very confused.

"I wanted things but I also was in touch with my heart and mind to know that just because you want things does not mean you will have them." She still was confused. "With love you will include jealousy, worry, pain and hope, desire." Darcy now understood. She knew I felt love but desire was more a body thing. Darcy came to one conclusion.

"So you were in love with the jerk but did not push him to return the feelings." Darcy left off the rest of what she was about to say. She got the picture now but she still did not understand. "Okay, I get that part but what does it got to do with the rest."

"He thought to control me through those emotions but did not work. He then took a different approach to the situation. He understood who I was and where I was in the team but he turned all that into darker feeling so I would lose hope. Hope is the last thing to dies within you know."

Darcy began to see the picture and she began to feel very scared. Her sister held against her will by a nutcase that not only tortures her but also wished to harm. "How long Kagome? How long were you in his clutches?"

Kagome saw with compassion her sister. She knew she loved her very much and her confessions were hurting her because what is worse to know is that it happened and she could not help at all. Darcy just fisted her hands hard and waited for her to answer the question.

"Two weeks," replied Kagome. "Two long weeks in which he explored every way possible to break me from within only to come up empty." Kagome began to shake and her sister handed her the bottle of vodka to steady her nerves. "He truly wished to turn me by the time Inuyasha came brawling down on him. He must have seen something because he took another tactic. Brilliant if I may say so, cruel but brilliant."

Darcy narrowed her eyes. "What did he do?"

"He realized at the last moment that I was in love with Inuyasha or has heading in that direction. He knew I was hoping he rescues me from Naraku. When Inuyasha found us he force him to choose knowing that Inuyasha would choose Kikyou but you hope otherwise."

Darcy eyes began to water. "He killed you last hope. He broke you."

Kagome said nothing. She closed her eyes and she saw what happen that night. The rain made it harder for her to see but she saw Kikyou on the other side. She saw Inuyasha barged in like always demanding to let me go.

"_Naraku let Kagome go you ass whole!"_

_Naraku just laughed at his words. "Oh, let Kagome go but what about Kikyou you want me to let her go too or just the copy." Inuyasha finally was able to see what hidden behind one of his minions. Kikyou. He was shocked and unprepared._

"_Let them go," he screamed. "You should fight me but let them go."_

"_And what would the fun in that would be," he touted Inuyasha. "Now I make a deal if you choose one I will let her go but when you do I will kill the one I keep. Make the choice Inuyasha before I make it for you and kill them both!"_

_Inuyasha was torn. He wanted to protect Kagome but he loved Kikyou. Kikyou who had suffered enough in the hands of Naraku. Kagome was just an innocent by standard. He never made the chose because Naraku moved and Inuyasha body took off before he realized what he done. Naraku pierce her side and she fell down the cliff._

Kagome's mind brought back to reality when her sister called her. "Kagome, come back." Clearing her head, Kagome looked at her sister who face filled with concern. Darcy had seen the glazed looked Kagome got after she said to her about breaking her. "Kagome, I am so sorry."

"Don't be. I needed to be broken to able to live." Darcy looked at her sister in disbelief. Kagome continue. "I was blinded to the cruelty of the world and his betrayal hurt, yes, but it only made me stronger. The whole saying if it does not kill you it makes you stronger right."

"Kagome, how can you say this?" Darcy was in disbelief her sister acted like it was nothing.

"Because I was naïve." Kagome practically screamed. "I was a little girl playing with darker forces out there. I was in a little bubble of ignorance that needed to busted so I could realized that I was fighting for our lives, for my future, my family, for all those who were hurt by the power of the Shikon. I needed so feel pain in order to heal the pain in others. I needed to walk in darkness so I could walk in light."

Darcy just sat there looking at me as if I was something else. She is right. Kagome continued. "I am no longer innocent girl. I am no longer the Kagome back then." Darcy was about to say something Kagome interrupted her again. "I am still your sister. I am still Kagome but now I am the Kagome forged in the fire pits of hell, a warrior, a person who and is capable of killing. I am renewed."

"Kagome, but now you are not. You are here." Darcy saw something in her sister that cause for her stomach to tie in knots. Her little sister was not so little anymore.

Kagome only looked with compassion to her sister. "I am Kagome. I am what I stood up for but with hardening of trails." Kagome reached out to her sister to touch her cheek softly. "You cannot expect someone to go to war and not come back different. War changes everyone. I battle against the dark forces and came up victorious."

Darcy said nothing but she pulled me into a deep hug as if she wanted to soak all the bad things that had happen or protect me from them. Kagome realized that her sister felt unfair how fate had treated Kagome. After what it seemed forever Darcy pulled back. She had tears running down her face but Kagome did not comment about them. She knew that Darcy needed to cry because she herself had cried for the loss of her innocence too.

"At this point what happen after you fell," asked Darcy softly.

"I fell and died again." Darcy wince again when I said that. "I felt like I was walking in darkness and could not find my way out. I was startle when I felt a flash of power pulling up and saw him. Like a vengeful god standing over my lifeless body calling my name. Sesshoumaru."

"Wait how did he do that?"

Kagome sighted not wishing to elaborate much. "He had a sword that bring back the dead. He used on me even though I was his enemy. He is not what I expected."

"Sesshoumaru, tell me about him." Kagome grinned at her sister's curious face.

"He is perfect." Darcy's blank look was dead giveaway.

"He is perfect," she said slowly.

Kagome laughed at her expense. "Yes! He is the most gorgeous guy you will ever encounter." Kagome teased her sister. "I am talking all is perfect. Head to toe and he has this deep voice that damn. Makes your toes curl."

"Kagome no guy is perfect." Darcy said with authority of a person being around many guys around.

Kagome shrugs. "He was except for something."

"Aha!" said Darcy exuberant. "Told you so!"

Kagome only grinned. "Sister, it's not that he is not perfect is the fact that he is perfect that is wrong."

"Huh"

"Being around someone like it's exhausting you know. They expect too much of others and he had the annoying habit of pointing out most of my flaws. His attitude left a lot to be desired."

"You are kidding. His is like a snob or something."

"No, more like 'I know my superiority bow down to me you human' accept he never said it but his stance told you a lot. He was breed to talk, walk, fight, and be superior to us."

"That sucks." Darcy sadden that even he was not good person.

"He was kind though."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he was kind." Kagome remember the day she woke after he brought her back to life. "After he revived me he sat next to me protecting my body while I regain consciousness. He was not far if I call out his name and he made no reference to my choice of past companions."

"Kagome, do you like _like_ him?"

Kagome blushed at her sister's question. "Just a crush. He was very beautiful and with a kind heart is not hard to fall for him but it was not possible."

"Why not?"

"He is a lord and such have great expectations. Dating a human miko is the worst possible thing he could do and I did not want to cause more trouble for him so I got over my crush and settled with his friendship."

"That sucks worse." Darcy was disappointed on this.

Kagome shrugs again. "It's okay. He was my friend and sensei so I had no problems with him staying that way."

"So, he just decided to train you." Kagome nodded. "How hard was it?"

Kagome looked with horror to her sister. "Worse than death."

Darcy eyes widen. How it is possible her training could be worse than death.

Kagome continue. "I am not kidding. I wish for death so many times after our training began. I was filled with bruises, pains, and my mind just hurt."

"Your mind hurt," repeated Darcy.

"Yeah," said Kagome. "He trained my miko ability on himself. He said that since he was my natural enemy I should practice my magic on him."

Darcy just looked surprise. "He was willing to let you practice your power on him."

Kagome nodded. "Don't worry. He had tenseiga which creates a barrier around him if he is truly in danger. Plus, he said that he too would get immunity when it came to my power."

"So, not just for your benefit, huh," said Darcy.

"Sesshu is no fool."

Darcy humps. "I can tell."

They sat there very quiet neither willing to break the silence. Kagome in one hand was remembering her good times with Sesshoumaru and Rin. Darcy in the other hand was trying to come up with questions that will not bring the hurt in her sister's eyes.

"Hey, Kagome," began Darcy. "Did you meet other guys in that time"?

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Like hot guys besides Sesshoumaru."

Kagome frowned but she understood her sister question. Then she grinned. "Yes, in fact one of them proclaimed his mate after meeting me less than two days."

"What!" Exclaimed Darcy while her eyes went wide. "His mate. What does that mean? Did he sleep with you or something?"

Kagome began to laugh her head off. Her sister is so amusing. "No! He practically, in front of his tribe, called me his future wife."

"Not shit", call out Darcy. "What you do?"

Kagome smiled mischievously. "I slap him in the face and told him no!"

Darcy was stunned and then began to laugh herself off. Darcy was aware Kagome had a terrible temper and felt sorry for the guy who tries to get in her way when she is like that. In fact, Darcy is second to her younger sister in the way to get rid of any guys who did not want to take no as an answer.

Kagome pushed at her sister to make her stop laughing. "Darcy stops it! It was so embarrassing to me when he did that. He had this annoying habit when he came around to see me to call me his woman this, his woman that." Kagome saw her sister laughs even more. "Darcy! Cut it out! He was such a pest I had to kick his ass and fed off his fiancée because she wanted to kill me."

Darcy stopped suddenly. "His fiancée. The bastard had a fiancée."

Kagome nodded. "She came to me looking for a fight for the right to be with him. I let her know that it was not true and she could keep Kouga!"

Darcy wanted to laugh but her sister was pouting. "Kagome, only you had the canning ability to attract such guys to you."

Kagome took a deep breath and released it. "You have no idea. I had been threatened, kidnap, hit on, violated in one way or another, and proposed so much that I seriously think I no longer take anything as a surprise anymore." Then looked at her sister joking, "I will never find the love of my life. I am cursed."

Darcy patted Kagome head in sympathy. "There, there sister. Don't despair that is why you have older sister to help you out with your love life."

Kagome eyes widen at her words. "Darcy, I did not mean-"

Darcy interrupted her with pointing a finger at her. "You will do as your older sister says. I have great authority as being older and wiser in ways of love. I will say this by the time you know it you will have a boyfriend and lost your virginity."

"What does that have do from anything I've said?"

She grinned mischievously. "Simple, you need to fall in love and be loved back." She hugged her sister tight. "Life is better when one is in love".

"No I don't," she quickly said while pulling away. "Besides I am going to be too busy helping the Avengers or training with them that I am not going to have time for anything else."

Darcy just shook her finger at her in an authority manner. "I will find you time. I will do something about this don't worry he would be a good choice." Kagome sat there looking at her grinning sister is disbelief. _I am so screwed._

* * *

_AN: Here you go I hope you guys enjoy it! next chapter is going be fun so stay in tune...and please review! i want to know what you think too!_


	16. Chapter 16

The Magic of You

Chapter Sixteen: Meddling in Love Affairs

Kagome always wondered how is it possible she can get into trouble as easy as eating a piece of cake. _Why do these things always happen to me? _Kagome was currently sitting at the opposite room of no other than the famous Captain American. They had been stuck in this room for the past three hours an apparently something had to happen or Kagome will begin to lose it. How did it start? Simple, it has called a meddlesome older sister named Darcy.

Kagome was weary of Darcy's proclamation of her status quo but did not think more of it. Her sister may be pushy but she would never meddle in her affairs. She was wrong. Her sister took in her mind to find someone for Kagome. She did not want just anybody, somebody who is worthy of her little sister. Who will love and protect her.

Darcy picked her victim, Steve Rogers. Apparently, the cap been frozen for 70 years and now that he had been awake he was still single. Darcy had found out by some means that the cap had been a very shy guy around girls and after his transformation he had been too busy to do anything about it. If fact, the rumor says that he was in love with a woman who is too old for him to anything about it.

Darcy took hands in the problem. To her mind she said here are two beautiful people with extraordinary abilities and still single. She figured that they would make a very good looking couple and that if the tides are good maybe they would fall in love. Darcy was aware that people had feelings but she always prided herself that with a little push in the right direction people could fall in love with the right person.

Kagome in the mean time was trying to keep her eyes open on the possibility of her sister plot. Kagome did not know that her sister had taken into herself to find her a boyfriend or that the victim been chosen. In her mind, she just wanted to spend the rest of her stay in peace. Kagome did not have time to think anything else than the choices that were being presented to her.

The captain a.k.a victim was very surprise by the attitude that Darcy had taken. She had been trying to get him alone to speak to him about stuff he liked. He was puzzle as why the sudden need to know things like what is his favorite color, favorite food, plans for the future, girlfriends the past and such. He contemplated being forward and asking Darcy if she liked him. She seemed to be very interested in him and he felt inadequate to tell her what she wanted from him.

Loki in the other hand was not pleased at all. He saw the way Darcy make every possible moment for Kagome to be alone with the captain or sitting together. Darcy and the captain were not aware of the manipulation but Loki had centuries of experience to know when someone wanted something and plotting to get it done. He was not pleased that because of this he had lost time to talk to Kagome to know her, to talk to her about her confession, his past actions. He was not amused, not at all.

The rest of the group also noticed something was going on. Well, they made sure not to point it out as obvious. They did wonder at what was going on between Darcy, Kagome, and Steve but they kept the mouths shut. The trio kept them very amused and they rather enjoyed what they were watching.

The only one who did not take the memo or threw it away was Tony. He had made it painfully aware that the capiscle, as he called him and Kagome looked cute. Darcy in her devious mind set herself to join in arms with Tony to make the cute couple a couple possible. Tony in his mind find that somebody was going to rid of the stiffness of the captain and Kagome will not be so lonely anymore. A frontal attack by both Tony and a Darcy was more than the couple could take and Loki to tolerate. Which leads to the point in which how they ended themselves trapped in the luxurious suite surrounded by candles, wine, and in no way to get out.

The day began with telling her family about her decision. Her mother realized that Kagome was special and that came with responsibilities. Though she had indeed saved the world in the past, does it make it all right for her to let the world crumble at their feet just because she had saved it before. Her mom made sure to lecture that those people she lived with they had to save the world repeatedly with many different enemies. Kagome reluctant accepted that fact.

Darcy ran unto to her and told her that Steve needed to talk to her about something. Kagome liked talking to Steve and he was such a gentleman. They had laugh during the times when they watch movies and Kagome was patient when him when he would ask about any reference the others made in which he did not understand. She liked the captain he was a great guy and he rode a motorcycle which in her mind made him sexy too.

"Kagome just please go talk to Steve right now okay and later do whatever you needed to do okay?" Kagome accepted and went in search of Steve who was in a way waiting for her at the suite but found it cover with candles and other stuff.

"Steve, Darcy said you needed to talk to me."

He looked surprise at her words. "No, but you did."

Kagome was about to say she did not when the door closed on them. Kagome quickly went to try to open it and did bulge. Turning toward the captain she said, "Steve open the door."

He obliged her by pounding on the door but with no success. Apparently the door was design to hold even the strength of the hero. Kagome had a thought that this was all planed out by a dear sister.

Kagome groaned. Steve looked at her over when he turns. "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded. "Steve, I think my sister did this."

He looked puzzled. "How you know that?"

Kagome sighted. "Haven't you noticed that she would set herself to leave us alone or to sit together all the time?" He nodded. "I believe she wants us to begin a relationship of more than friendship.

Steve's eyes widen and his mouth dropped and closed like a dyeing fish. Kagome only laughed inwardly. The captain was very handsome, a great friend, had such a delicious body but Kagome has never seen him other than a friend.

Kagome stood right next to him and padded his arm. "Relax big boy." When he did not she continue. "I do not like you that way but I believe my sister might have gotten the wrong impression from us."

Steve was still too shocked to respond to her. He was aware that Kagome was beautiful and she had such a light spirit but he was more attracted to her older sister. Kagome was weary of the men around her except with Loki. He understood her heart had been broken and even if, he was interested, Kagome never gave signs she wanted something else from him.

He cleared his voice. "You think that she set up all this on her own?"

Kagome thought to herself and then shook her head. "Probably not. Who told you about me waiting here for you?"

"Tony," he replied.

Kagome winced. "Tony, I should have known. He the only other person who would actually team up with my demented sister to pull this over." Steve wanted to disagree with her but it was pointless. He was well aware that Tony had taken into himself to find him a lady love. Tony has the right intentions but the choices left a lot to be desire.

"We should enjoy ourselves."

"Huh?" Steve's blank look only made Kagome tease him.

"Steve they went into the hard work to make all of this for us we might as well enjoy ourselves." Steve was reluctant but Kagome did not wait for him to decide she began to fill her plate with food. Steve sat at the opposite. Kagome saw some wine in a bucket and went to open it only to have Steve there doing it for her. She smile gratefully and filled both of their glasses."

She rose her glass to him and he did the same. "Let us drink to both of Tony and Darcy for their thoughtful unwanted date." He agreed. They sat at opposite's sides enjoying their food and drink. Kagome knew that somehow there was more to this set up date than she saw but did not wish to distraught Steve.

Steve in the other hand felt nervous. He understood that the whole thing had been a set up from the two meddlesome friends but he had never had a fancy dinner with a dame, no, a woman. Kagome was not the conventional female, young, but wiser than older females he has met so far. Steve wonder how she would have turn out had none of her past ever happen. He was aware that the serum that had transformed him had changed his world and he wondered if Kagome journey to the past did the same for her. He had avoided asking question from the past to her and never asked to go into dept when she would mention one of her friends.

Kagome called out Steve's name and brought him out of his thoughts. "Are you done," she asked.

"Yes," he replied. Kagome took their plates and dropped them at the kitchen sink. He helped with clearing the table. Once they were done she went to small living room and wonder if they could watch something to entertain themselves for a while.

She noticed a note near the screen that said 'watch me'. Shrugging she put the disk in the system and sat at the sofa to watch it. Steve did the same as her. The movie began to play but Kagome quickly began to notice that the movie was not something she would watch. Kagome was so shocked that she sat gaping at the naked and moaning sounds coming from the television. Steve was shocked too and when both went to get the movie to stop playing they tripped and ended in a tangle mess in the floor.

Steve quickly moved away from her apologize for his clumsiness Kagome only laughed. "It's okay, it was probably me." Steve just lay there staring at her in wonder and Kagome blushed. The moment was lost when the woman in the video began to scream bloody murder that the captain jumped far from her. Kagome took the opportunity to stand up and turn off the device leaving the place in deep silence. Kagome was sure that it was Tony's idea to leave porn as in incentive for them have sex.

Steve tried to avoid looking at her because he was embarrassed. He could not help it, he liked Kagome. She was smart, kind, witty, brave, and the most she treated him like another normal guy. This was very important to Steve but Kagome as Darcy were something of impossibility to him.

"We should go to sleep," said Kagome after the awkward moment. Steve agreed and they set out to search the place to find a room each could lay down but they only came up with one room, one bed. They just stood by the door looking at the only bedroom available in the place and its king size bed.

"You got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Kagome. "I am serious going to have a long talk with my sister and beat up Tony for all this in the morning." Steve said nothing how could he when he was still thinking improper thoughts of Kagome and the large bed.

Shaking out of his wayward thoughts Steve said, "I will sleep in the sofa."

"No," responded Kagome. "I will sleep at the sofa and you will sleep in the bed."

Steve shook his head. "No, ladies take the bed. I will take the sofa."

Kagome will not take that as her choice. "No," she declared. "I survived camping out in the forest and sleeping in the hard floors. I am used to it so I will take the sofa and you the bed. No more arguing."

Before Steve could respond she stood one of the pillows and a blanket from the bed, pushed him inside the room, and said good night to Steve. Kagome went to the sofa arranged it around so she could lie down go to sleep. While trying to fall asleep Kagome thought over what she was going to tell her sister about this whole situation. Before falling asleep Kagome's last thought was wondering if they will let them out in the morning and if they don't she would use her powers to open it by force. On the other hand, call for Loki to get them out. Kagome winced at that thought. She really hope he did not find out about this but knowing her luck he would be the first.


	17. Chapter 17

The Magic of You

Chapter Seventeen: You got it wrong

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Thor, or Avengers

* * *

Loki was beyond angry, he was seething. He found while roaming around the tower that Tony and Darcy plotted together to get Kagome and captain together. He had been losing his patience when Darcy kept pushing the captain on Kagome. In other times, he would have founded amusing to see the captain be so embarrassed but this was _his_ Kagome.

Yes, Loki had come in terms with his possessiveness with Kagome. He did not realize when her friendship had become more to him. The time they spend together, all their talks' stirred something in Loki. He found her attractive and sometimes he felt like grabbing her and kissing her senseless. He found her most beautiful when she smiled at him mischievously with no fear on her eyes of his retaliation.

Kagome teased him merciless. He being the god of mischief found her actions very amusing and he liked it. He felt angry when the captain would sit next to her or when he talked to her all the time now. At first he thought it was because he hated Kagome ignoring him but then he realized it was not. He wanted to have her complete attention. He wanted to sit next to her, to speak to her, to lead her around. He just wanted.

Loki stayed quietly behind the scene of the apparition of Kagome and the captain. Kagome looked like did not have a good rest and the captain looked as tired. Loki came with one conclusion. They slept together. His stomach churned and for the second time in his life his heart hurt. Loki made a quick getaway.

Kagome went straight to Darcy who was very please with herself. "Darcy, what the hell did you do?"

Darcy was startled she thought that Kagome wanted to thank her but she looked very angry. "Kagome, I get it. You are not happy."

Kagome narrowed her eyes to her sister. "How can I be happy? I was stuck for hours with Steve and then slept on a sofa while waiting for the stupid door to open."

Tony who was sitting at the table came over when Kagome said that. "Wait you and the captain spend hours completely isolated and nothing happen." Tony looked over to Steve who was not happy at his insinuation. "Captain not working good?"

Steve stepped up closer to Tony in menacing way. "Tony we did not appreciate being locked up like that."

Tony was confused. "Don't you like Kagome? I was assumed you would be happy to have some lone time with your lady love."

Kagome heard what Tony said and said aloud. "Okay let me get this right. You and Darcy think that Steve likes me or I him?"

Both Darcy and Tony nodded. Kagome frown. "You are wrong. I do not like Steve that way. He is not my type", looking at Steve apologetic who was surprise with her confession, "no offense big guy".

Steve swallowed hard. He got his answer to his last night question. "None taken."

Kagome looked back to her sister and told her more harshly than intended. "Darcy I know that you wish for my happiness but I think I am old enough to choose the guy I like. I don't need your help with this", when Darcy was about to interrupt Kagome silence her, "no! I don't need your help with my love life and instead of trying to get me together with Steve you should be more honest with yourself."

Darcy stepped back. Kagome words left her confused. "I don't know what you mean."

Kagome sighted. "Did it ever occur to you that you are the one that likes Steve and not me or the fact that Steve never acted on his interest to you because you don't sit down long enough for him to complete a sentence with you."

Darcy and Steve stared at Kagome as she had confessed the worlds biggest secret. Kagome looked at the two of them and then settle her eyes on Steve. "Steve you like my sister but she is so dense to see it." To Darcy she said, "Darcy you like Steve but thought just because he paid attention to me that he liked me instead".

Kagome turned toward Tony who looked confused by all that happening. "Tony, as a scientist one must first take all variables in before coming into a conclusion. Just because it looked some way does not mean it was that way."

Tony looked sheepish at his mistake. "Sorry darlin' I just wanted to help you out."

"Yeah, well, they say assume made an ass of you and me", she replied dryly to him. Kagome sighted. "I know you all did this as good faith but let's not do this again unless I ask you personally neh?"

Tony pouted like a child. He knew that she would never ask him anything like that but as he looked at the captain and Darcy his mind began to plot. Kagome did not say not to meddle with her sister's love life. Kagome noticed the looks he was giving to her sister and Steve and made her nervous.

"Tony, please do not meddle in my sister's love life either," warned Kagome. Darcy and Steve's eyes widen at Kagome's warning. Both looked at Tony who threw his hands up in surrender.

"I am innocent to what she is implying," he said in defense. Neither believed him because it was so totally like Tony to turn on Darcy and began to meddle in her own love life.

Kagome wanted to smile at his antics but resisted. Kagome looked in the room she found did not find Loki. She frowned when he was not there. Her mind wondered if he knew where she had spend the night and with whom. She hoped he did not jump into conclusions before she could explain. Kagome did not notice why it was so important for her for him to know the truth. He walked out the room before Kagome could say something to him. Kagome chest began to hurt. Kagome needed to find Loki soon. They needed to talk about what happened and about other pending issues.

Kagome swiftly left the room. She could still hear Tony and Darcy talking about his non-plots he has for her and Steve. Her sister is now reaping what she sowed. Kagome walked down the hall but found no trace of Loki. She went to look for him in the place he liked to sit and read. He was not there. She looked for him in his room. He was not either. She took a diffident route.

"Jarvis do you know the location of Loki right now," asked Kagome

Jarvis answered, "Miss Kagome Loki is terrace. Would you like for me to tell him that you are looking for him?"

"No, thank you Jarvis," replied Kagome. Kagome began in the search of the elusive god. They need to speak and his avoidance was not an option. With a course set on what to do Kagome went to find Loki.

* * *

_AN: I had fun writing this chapter! and yes Kagome and Loki's relationship is going to become more close...I thank all of you all's reviews...I hit the three digit number! yay for me and you guys! thank you...dont forget to review ok...see ya!_


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own anything...

* * *

The Magic of You

Chapter Eighteen: Truth in their hearts

Kagome found him sitting him on one of the reclining chairs Jane had put there because she loved star gazing with Thor sometimes. She walked toward him but he said nothing as she sat on the chair right next to him. She leaned back while trying to figure out what to say to him. Her time trapped with Steve only made her realize something. She liked Loki more than just a friend.

"I hate the city", she said randomly. "I cannot look at the star the same. Some days are worse than others but it's still not same to sit by the campfire, surrounded by nature, and the open vastness of the night sky".

Loki still did not reply so Kagome went to the point since he was being stubborn. She straightened and looked at him. "Loki, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say", he said dismissively.

His words did not stop her. "I think we need to talk about many things left unsaid".

Loki turned to look at her with condescending eyes. "What per say do we have to talk about?"

She sighted. "Many things, Loki, Coulson are one of them".

He did not like that so he tried to leave but Kagome held him down he did not stop her. He sat down back on the chair. He said nothing then he spoke quietly. "He was in my way". Then he looked at her. "He was in my way and I knew that his death would be a low blow to the others".

Kagome said nothing but understood his reasoning. He wanted to hit them hard. Coulson knew most of them personally and killing him would leave a wound in their lives. "He is doing fine now". Loki neither accepted her words nor rejected them. Kagome continued. "He does not hate you. In fact, he is glad you did it because it brought the team together in order to stop you".

Wincing at her words Loki said, "And yet you still here." He looked at her. "You still talk to a murdered. Shouldn't you go talk to the captain and his band of heroes?"

She sighted. "I don't want to be with him. I want to be here with you".

"Why," he asked. "Why do you do this? Why following me here, trying to talk to me, being near me, why?"

"I like you", she blurted. He looked went blank by her confession. "I find you very attractive and I don't care of what did you before. I met you now. I like the Loki now".

He did not expect that be her answer. Loki thought the possibility of them being together was very low or that fact that she would return his attentions. Kagome always tended to leave him breathless with her courage and warm heart. He said softly, "You are attracted to me. A monster, the person who almost destroyed this city in anger, you are in love with that."

She knew what he was doing. He was belittling himself again and she was going to put a stop to that. "Loki, would you do it again".

"What," he replied confused.

"Would you attack our planet if you had the army and the power again?"

Her question left him unsettled but he answered her truthfully. "No".

Kagome brighten from his answer. "There you go. You are not the same person months ago. You are still you just not so angry at the universe anymore."

Loki startled by her words began to think them over. He did not realize when that had changed. When he had returned from Aasgard defeated and with his magic blinded he was angry but accepted his defeat. He wondered when that had changed. When did his anger diffused? Then it hit him. Even since meeting Kagome, he thought less of his shame. He was angry less, moody less, and he even smiled again all because of her.

She had encouraged him to step into something he wanted. Her words made him realize that he could use his abilities more than what he used them for. Kagome opened his eyes to a different path he could choose. One he wanted to walked in and do not feel useless, unwanted, or empty. She changed his life for the better with just accepting him as himself.

"How did you?" He could not find the words to speak to her about what going on in him.

"How did I what?" Kagome frowned at his torn looks.

"How is it possible one such as you exist?" Kagome still felt confused. Loki continued. "You warmed into my life and somehow changed it without me noticing."

Kagome inquired hoping maybe that it was a good thing. "Is that so bad?"

"Yes," he replied. She looked hurt but he kept talking. "I never let someone manipulate my life before without me knowing. Odin's betrayal brought those resentments in but you. You were just you and now all has changed".

"You give me too much credit, Loki," she said softly. She took his hand in hers and looked at him directly in his eyes. "You have done all the things not because of me". When about to say otherwise Kagome used her other hand to cover his mouth with her fingers. "You already had something great inside of you. All I did was show it to you. You are the one who let go of the anger. You are the one who choose to work with the Avengers. You, not me, you did all this things".

Loki mesmerized by her words could only look at her with longing. What she said is truth. He knew the ways to manipulate people and for her cunningly try to manipulate him was not possible. She only showed him the other side and he is the one who decided to walk in it. He looked at her and something else awakened inside of him. Kagome deserved so much. She deserved someone as noble as the captain.

He pulled away from her touch and stood up but did not walk away. He needed distance from her touch, from her presence because then he would not be tempted to grab her and kiss her senseless as he wished to do ever since finding out about her entrapment with the captain.

Kagome noticed his mood and followed him. "Loki, what are you thinking?" She tried to smile but failed because her heart felt like breaking. "I confessed my feelings and you pull away. Is that you answer?"

He turned towards her quickly. "No".

The knot that was tightening on her chess lightened up but she was still confused. "Than what is wrong?"

"What do you want from me, Kagome?"

She taken aback from his question but begin to consider his question. She told him what she really wanted from him. "I want for you to laugh. I want to see you smile with happiness. I want to see mischief on your eyes. I want to take away your pain and hold you if you need comfort. I want the best for you".

Loki stunned by her confession stopped moving, stopped breathing. Kagome words only said that she wanted all for him but nothing for her. "What if I don't want that some for you?"

"It okay," she told him to his dismay. "When I approached you I had already decided to accept whatever you wanted".

He turned to draw her near and she let him. "And if I want something else from you?"

Her heart began to beat faster as he face drew closer. Kagome mind muddled and tried to focus on what he said. "What?"

"You," he said as he laid his forehead on hers. "I want you".

Kagome felt she is been given something precious and was in awed that such a being wanted her in return. "Do you? Do you want ordinary me?"

He teased her skin when he drew her scent on her neck. Kagome waited for his answer but he only kissed her neck softly that gave her goose bumps in reaction. He moved toward her ear and said in a husky voice. "I want all of you. Will you be mine?"

"Yes," she said shakily. He drew back enough to look at her eyes but he must of have seen her desire because then he bent down and touched his lips to her softly. Then he drew her body closer to him as he deepened his kiss. Kagome only held on for dear life as the best kiss in her life given to her by a god. His lips were soft and cooler than hers were but Kagome loved the feeling on hers.

She moved her hands to touch his hair and he used this to deepen their kiss. Kagome felt dizzy and realized she had forgotten to breathe during their kiss. He must have realized this and pulled away. The both were gasping for air but did not say anything. Kagome wanted to freeze this moment. He hugged her close while putting her head on his chess and he kissed the top of her head.

They stood like this holding each other as the soaked the feeling of being in each other's arms into memory. Kagome interrupted this moment with a question. "Does this mean you are my boyfriend, Loki?"

She could feel his smile through her hair but she let him speak. "For now, Kagome." Kagome shivered because underneath those words lay a promise of something else to come. She was glad. This meant he did want something serious with her. They stayed like that without the knowledge of a happy brother watching them not so far away.

* * *

_AN: OH! YEAH! THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER NOW! I KNOW I TOOK MY TIME BUT I HATE THAT TO SAY THEY HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER WITH NO BASE IN THEM TO BACK IT UP! SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR IF YOU WISH MORE OF THIS...REVIEW PLEASE!_


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

The Magic of You

Chapter Nineteen: Training with the team

Kagome was flooding in a dream. She did not know Loki could be affectionate but the past few days he found any minute to hold her, touch her, and just let her acknowledge his presence. She wanted to shout to the four winds about their relationship but they agreed together to let the course run. They would eventually tell the others but for now they wanted to bask in their budding relationship without the opinions of others mucking it.

She now stood not so far away from the avengers as the trained together. Kagome had taken the liberty to memorize their auras and their fighting styles. She was impressed so far. Captain America was a great leader and used everyone's abilities to his advantage. Ironman was brilliant and eager to fight. Natasha and Clint worked as a single unit as the fought together. Thor was forward and raw in his fighting but occasionally took the others by surprise by his fighting skills. They all forget he had centuries in his belt of fighting experience.

The one that left her breathless was Loki. He was cunning in fighting and very good in strategy making. He might not have his whole magic back but he used what he had to his advantage and Kagome admire his effort. He is good with knives and he surprises the avengers by his resources. He was truly a great adversary to fight.

Steve called her name and Kagome was pull back by her admiration of her boyfriend battle skills. She frowned but walked towards them. "You called, Captain". Kagome was still trying to talk to them with their heroes name not with their civilian names.

"Yes, I want you to begin training with us."

She surprised by his words could only stared at him gaping. "I don't really like fighting".

"Then this would be training in case of an emergency". Kagome reluctant accepted since she did agree to be part of the team. He frowned. "Do you need a bow to fight?"

Kagome smirked at his questioning. "I hate using the bow." Steve looked shocked by her words and Clint resented her words. "I fight better with my sword".

"You have a sword, Lady Kagome", inquired Thor. She nodded. "I am thrill you use such a weapon. I would like to fight you since I am good at sword fighting too."

Loki was not happy. He knew sometimes Thor got away with his fighting and Kagome could get hurt. "Thor, keep in mind she is human". Thor questioned him but Loki waited for his response.

"Fine brother," replied Thor reluctantly.

"Bring you sword, dearie," said Tony.

Kagome only smiled even brighter. She breathed in and summoned her beautiful sword. "Come, Ketsuekisue". They jumped back as a sword appeared in her hand when she summoned it. The sword hummed in her hand. She smiled warmly at the sword. "Do you want to play, Ketsuekisue? Would you fight for your mistress?"

The team found weird that the sword hummed in response and Kagome looked up to them with a glint in her eye they have never seen before. The warrior that fought evil centuries ago was showing up. Kagome took her sword out and they saw as it sent pulses of power then it settled down.

Thor took Mjoloir in hand and they drew to the place in which they would fight. Kagome looked at him and said, "Don't go easy on me big guy. I will take offense". Thor said nothing but readied himself. Kagome was the first to attack. Her movements were silently and quick. He barely blocked her hit pushing her back only to have her attack again. He raised his hammer to block and the other could see sparks appeared when they touched.

Loki took his time to study this side of Kagome. She acted innocently most of the time and without guile. This was a different from that Kagome. This person could fight a man twice her size blow by blow. Loki saw Thor pushed her back by a strong block only to see her smirked even brighter. He realized she love sword fighting. She thrived in it. Must have been a left over from the war, as it happens to many fighters in Aasgard. The need to fight was there always.

Kagome narrowed her eyes to Thor in frustration. He was not fighting her as the others and she did not like it. "Thor, quit what you are doing. I want you to fight me as if you would fight your friends in your world or the others in the team. Don't treat me delicate flower or I will retaliate".

Thor sighted but did not do as she asked. "You are human. I must be careful around you."

"Fine," she replied angrily. "You leave me no choice than to force your hand, Thor Odison. Take it as a warning in the future." Kagome used her sword to cut her hand and smeared her blood on the sword. The sword pulsed for a few seconds then it brightened. She pulled it up and yelled, "Power blood blast", as she pointed it towards Thor. Her sword shot blue power towards Thor and he quickly blocked it with his hammer only it was strong enough to send him crashing toward the wall in hard hit.

After the dust settled, Kagome waited for him to retaliate. He did by sending his hammer flying toward her she used her miko powers to block the hit and it bounced off her shield but it did push her back a few feet. The hammer returned to Thor's hand. He was not smiling. "Your sword has power".

Kagome laughed. "My sword is power. He channels my power in focus".

"I will truly fight you, Lady Kagome", answered Thor. "Take heeds not to be hurt in the process or someone is going to be angry with me."

"I was hoping you would," she replied. He attacked her but she blocked his hammer with her sword and punched his face with her other hand. He kicked her and sent her flying through the air. He thought he over did it but Kagome only twisted before falling and landed instinctively like a cat. She said nothing.

"Hey", called out Steve seeing that they had taken the fighting to a very serious level. "This just training guys." The both ignored him. Steve worried since Kagome was human, train in battle, but human nonetheless. Thor and Kagome tested each other. She attacked him again and he blocked. They were at it and each other neither let the other win.

The others were shocked Kagome was not only keeping up with the god of thunder but also matching him hit by hit. They did not expect her to be this powerful. She was truly the miko warrior of legend. Then the saw Kagome hit Thor's hammer so hard the blast sent them flying in opposite directions. They both lay down and seemed not to be getting up. Loki did not wait to see if they done fighting. Kagome has finished fighting for all he cared. He ran towards her to see if she acquired any damaged but she seemed okay and found no wounds either.

"Kagome", he called as he took her head in his hand. "Are you okay?"

Kagome only groaned her answer. She opened her eyes to look at Loki and she asked, "Did I win? Is he down and not getting up again?"

He looked down at her in disbelief. She almost got herself killed and she asked if she won the fight. "Don't care but that is not important." He pulled her up and he looked over his shoulder as Steve did the same to Thor who looked shaken. Loki guided Kagome toward Thor and the others.

"Is she okay," asked Steve.

"Yes, a little dizzy from the hit but nothing is broken." Steve nodded. Thor looked at Kagome with inquiring eyes. Then he smiled.

"You are truly a warrior woman to be feared, Lady Kagome." Thor wanted to say something else too but stopped at the same time. Kagome was hiding something else too. She was not normal human either.

Kagome blushed in response but smiled in return. "Told you. You are something else too big guy. I would like to fight you again. I am not happy with the results."

"No more fighting from you, Kagome," Steve said with disapproval.

Kagome frowned at his words. "But I want to test my limits. I knew Thor would prove me a challenge. Besides you are the one who wanted me to fight".

Steve looked torn between letting her fight again or pulling her to safety. His heart almost stopped beating when he saw that they were not moving. "Maybe some other time."

"Fine." Kagome reluctant accepted. Then looking at the others she said, "Who is next?"

Clint saw her moves and he was impressed. She moved faster than normal humans move and took hits by the demigod better than they did. She was something else. He was not expecting someone like her. He heard her story but seeing her in action he could see how a small young girl could destroy armies of demons and come out alive.

Natasha said nothing but was very impressed with the girl. She knew how to fight and how to take hits by someone stronger than she was. She wondered if Kagome was proficient in hand-to-hand combat as she was with a sword.

Tony pulled Kagome into his arms and said joking. "Damn, little chick, you can kick ass. I am glad to have you in our side."

Kagome pulled away from Tony but wanted to tease him. "And don't you forget I could do the same with you." Tony laughed but did wonder if she was capable to fight him and win.

Clint went to see her fallen sword curious about her weapon and tried to pick it up. Kagome warning came too late. His hand was shocked and he dropped the sword on the floor quickly. She ran toward him to check his hand and his hand was mildly burn. Clint looked at her in disbelief. "What was that?"

Kagome picked her sword and then went to find the sword sheathe and put it inside. The others saw what happened and wonder also what it was. "It's a warding spell."

"Huh," replied Clint.

"When the sword was commissioned by Sesshoumaru, he ordered to put a warding spell where only he and I could touch the sword. Any other would be hurt if they touch it."

"Well, damn", he said but Kagome grabbed his hand to heal the burn. He waited while she worked on his wounds. Once she finished, she pulled away. "Thanks," he said.

She said nothing but quickly moved away in shame. Steve saw that and said, "Kagome it happens. We just need to learn from our mistakes and move on". To the others he said, "Don't touch Kagome's sword unless you want to be burn by the magic in it". He did not need to repeat the order. Kagome still felt bad but Clint only nudged her softly and she saw that he did not take it at heart being hurt because of her sword. She smiled as they all walked out the training floor.

* * *

_AN: I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS...REVIEW PLEASE!_


	20. Chapter 20

I dont own nothin'

* * *

The Magic of You

Chapter Twenty: A ruined Date

Loki stared at Kagome as she would tease, laugh, and joke with the others. He never believed he would find an equal in the universe. Someone who not only saw him, loved him, but challenged him too. She was unlike the women he had bedded or seduced. His past exploits always ended with the women screaming in his face or with a look of disgust. In most times, they left him once they saw Thor and found him a better price.

Kagome was unlike them. She never noticed the way Steve stumbled with the modern references, or the open sexuality of this century. In Steve, she found a friend kept teasing him that she might kill him if he hurts his sister. She teased Natasha about her great skills and mock Clint for not being the world's 'best' marksman but always said she was female so it meant best markswoman. They set times in which they would battle for the title he would win some and then she would win others. The game always kept their skills in shape and in battle they would be great together.

She tested Bruce's anger to the doctor's dismay. Kagome never gave signal she was afraid of his beast side because she once explain it to him. "I've seen bigger, uglier, angrier, more dangerous beings. He is child compare to the other demons who tried to kill me". Then with a devilish grin she said, "I once tamed a bloodlust youkai with a kiss. I am good taming the wild". She left him speechless with her wink and he relaxed around her more after that comment. Although, Loki was not sure he felt comfortable about her ease near the Hulk but did not deny her if she did it.

Tony proved to be a challenged to Kagome. He opened but closed at the same times when it came to his feelings and thoughts. He was smart but sometimes lacked the common sense. She loved to take him away from his lab to play trick to others. Kagome mother him to exhaustion and he tried to complain but it was plain to others he loved her efforts. She made sure that Tony, Bruce, and Jane spend time in the real world rather be stuck in their labs.

Loki, to his surprise, Kagome always made sure for time with her sister Darcy. Though most of time Kagome refused to be around her because she would go all mushy for her captain. Loki teased her for saying that she did the same around him. Kagome's only response was she could not help it he was so distracting. Darcy, thanks to Steve, stopped meddling in her love life but once in awhile said something like 'it would be wonderful to have a double dates, Kagome' or 'I wish for you to find your own hero to rescue you sis' not knowing that she was dating an ex-villain.

Nobody in the group suspected that Kagome was dating Loki. He was not sure of Natasha or Clint, but he suspected that Thor was aware of their relationship because he kept giving them this satisfaction looks when they were together in the same room. Loki ignored his brother's knowing looks but make sure to be aware of the others. He wanted to yell about his affections but weariness always made him cautious. He did not know how they would react seeing as they all love Kagome very much.

He was not exactly refined villain. He still has moments in which he belittles them but they were beginning to stretch since his relationship with Kagome began. His anger and resentment toward his family was beginning to fade too. Loki still held some anger towards Odin but wished to see his mother and tell her about Kagome. She always wished for him to find a wife and despair that neither of her sons would be able to find their mates.

As Loki approached Kagome and she smiled at him making his heart race. His mother did not need to worry for him anymore. He has found the female he wanted to spend life together. "Loki, where you been I was looking for you all morning because I want to go eat lunch with you", said Kagome and tried to kiss him and when she began to deepen their kiss he stopped her. Kagome pouted but he only smirked at her attics. Loki loved that she always was so eager to touch him and basked in her affection toward him.

"I wanted to surprise you", he answered. Kagome looked surprised but curious about his surprise. Her eyes widen when he took her hand and kissed it softly. "I wish to spend time with my lady tonight".

Kagome blushed at his words but felt pleased inside because Loki wanted to take her in date. Their first date was so long ago and he had been weary of her actions. Kagome was eager to know what he has planned for her. She hoped that at the end of their date she would have him as the price. "Should I dress fancy for my prince?"

Knowing no one was around; Loki drew her near while growling in appreciation of her words. She kept calling him her prince ever since she reasoned that he was truly a prince. He cared not but loved the possessive and husky way she said it to him. Her nickname made him feel the most important in the world. Kissing her neck he said, "Does not matter to me. You look beautiful in anything you wear".

She laughed but held him closer. Kagome loved moments she spent with him being this close to each other. They never stepped further than kissing and small petting but Kagome's awoken libido wanted more. She wondered if that would happen tonight because the waiting might just kill her. Her sexuality was something she ignored for years but with Loki around it was impossible. He pulled away and Kagome reluctant let him go.

She sighted and told him she needed to prepare for tonight and he smiled at her reluctance to let him go. He felt the same for her. Kagome went in search for her sister and found her necking with Steve. Kagome clear her throat at their actions making them pull apart. Darcy glared at Kagome's attics while Steve blushed tomato red at being caught kissing his girlfriend. Kagome asked, "Darcy, are you busy now because I want to go shopping?"

Darcy only seethed at Kagome's words. "I was busy. Busy necking with Steve until you interrupted us. Nice going little sister".

Kagome laughed because Darcy's pout and Steve deeper blush. "Always a pleasure sis'. Coming or not?" Darcy sighted and let go of Steve. Steve let go of her sister reluctantly and excused himself while Darcy eyes followed his every moment. Kagome snickered. "You have it bad, Darcy".

Her sister response was to her shake her mockingly fast. "You have the worst timing. Took me forever to convince him to kiss me and you ruin my efforts".

"He is that hard to convince to put out sis?" Kagome teased her sister and Darcy groaned dramatically by hugging her little sister close.

"He is always treating me with proper respect. I am dying here, Kagome, take pity".

Kagome did take pity because she was in the same boat as her sister. "Fine, just don't tell me when you tap that because I fight with him and I don't want to be distracted by your perverted fantasies or stories". She emphasized her words by shivering slightly.

Darcy pouted even more. "You are not fun. I was not going to tell you because I want to keep the secret of how good he is when it happens. I don't want to be attacked by women when they realize I found a mine gold as a lover in Captain America".

Kagome laughed because her sister words were true. She had seen the attics of some fan girls when they see the avengers. It is not pretty. Knowing that her sister snagged the hot Captain America will not dwell well with his followers. "That is what happens when you date the hot and famous leader of the avengers". She laughed when Darcy sputter at her words.

A while later they were at stores looking for clothes. Darcy asked, "Why do you want to buy clothes, Kagome?"

She bit her lip because she truly did not want to tell Darcy because she would have to say who her date is. "I just want to buy new clothes. I am going out at night or something".

Darcy jumped into conclusions. "You have a date", she exclaimed. "Why did not tell me? Who is it? Do I know him?"

Kagome sighted. "Fine, yes, I have a date. He is a secret I am keeping until I want to tell you or anyone else".

"Wow!" Darcy could not believe her ears. She turns for a second and her sister already has a secret date. "He better be hot! And remember no glove no love!"

She blushed at her sister comment but secretly thinking that maybe she would have a chance. Kagome and Darcy began to look through the stores. She tried many dresses. Kagome coloring was darker than Darcy's ivory color even though she was Asian. All the time spend outdoors gave Kagome a golden glow no tan machine could achieve. In addition, Kagome kept training with her sword and bow outside long after her return. After they found the perfect dress they moved to the accessories and shoes.

By the time that they finished three hours had passed. They took time to eat a late lunch and talk. Kagome found that her sister is totally in love with the captain. She told her that he brought her flowers. Sometimes when they sat to watch movies at night she would fall asleep on him. Kagome felt a pang of jealousy when she said that because she was with Loki such moments were impossible since there is no privacy with Tony.

They headed back to the penthouse when Kagome's found rang out. The ringtone was the one for emergencies call for the Avengers. Darcy looked at her worried but Kagome had not time to settle her fears. She grabbed her suit in case she needed to fight. Kagome met all of the others except Tony because he went ahead in his Ironman suit on her way down. They got in a vehicle and then arrived at the SHIELD building.

They met Coulson, who was waiting on them to arrive. He had returned to his work three days ago and Kagome thought that his timing was perfect. He pulled them inside the meeting room. Fury and Hill came inside a few minutes after they arrived. Fury began, "We have situation ladies and gentlemen". An expedient was hand to everyone. "Three days at 17:00 hrs we found an anomaly in the northern city of New York state. The date taken suggests that a portal had tried to open but failed. This occurred for the last two days but we believe it might open and stay stabled today".

"Why have we no heard this before", asked Steve who did not like the sound of unknown portal opening to an unknown force.

"We had to make sure it was not an anomaly", responded Coulson.

"Maybe is the bifrost", asked Clint.

Coulson shook his head. Looking at Cline he responded, "We checked with Dr. Foster on this and she said it was not the bifrost but unknown source of power".

"The tesserat was a source of power", replied Steve.

"The tesserat is inside my fathers vault in which no living person could get it out except himself", answer Thor.

"Loki", said Fury. With his name called everyone turned to look at him and he frowned at Fury. "Do you have an idea who it might be?"

Loki sighted. "I do not". He glared at Fury. "Just because I did it and failed does not mean someone else would not try too and I would know who it is. That is the message you sent to other worlds remember".

Fury narrowed his eyes at Loki but Loki was not impressed. Thor stood up in Loki defense. "Objects of power are the not the only way to open portals. Magical beings strong enough could open portals to other worlds".

"What are you saying, Thor?" The team became antsy at his words because it meant someone powerful could be trying to gain entrance into their world and for unknown purposes.

"What Thor means people like me," Loki explained. "Magic users who are powerful enough to create an object that helped focus your power to open a portal to another world".

"Can you?" Fury asked.

"Not anymore since Odin bind my most of my powers", responded Loki. With a sneer he continued. "I am not capable of that anymore".

Kagome who was sitting next to him covered his hand underneath the table and Loki relaxed his tensed body. He accepted his punishment but it does not mean he would not still fight to have it removed.

"So, what do we do now?" Kagome question cause a stir in the team.

"Tony, Bruce, and Dr. Foster who is at the lab right now", Thor looked startled that they had Jane in the building without him noticing. "You three will work on exactly when it will opened and try to find any weakness to have it close in case of an emergency". Fury looked at the rest of the avengers. "The rest of you will stay in case we need you for to fight whatever comes through hostile". He dismisses them and Kagome went in Loki's direction.

She caught up with him as he went to be alone with his thoughts. "Loki", she called. He did not acknowledge her but neither did he dismiss her. "What is wrong?"

"I had plans", he said softly. He turned towards Kagome. "They are ruined".

Kagome smiled at his resentment. "Hey we have all the time in the world. Let us reschedule another one after we deal with this problem".

"Do we", he said softly. He pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "You are mortal and I am not. Time passes by very quickly".

She winced at the word time. Kagome had yet to tell him or the others about time itself. When she told her story she left out information about her life. She sighted into his arms and said, "Loki, don't worry about those things." When she saw that her words did not convince or soothe him she said, "I need to tell you something, something very important".

"What is it?" Loki was curious of what she wanted to say to him.

Kagome was about to tell him when the alarms sounded. They pulled away to look at each other and ran to find out what is happening. They met Clint and Natasha in the way to the others. Tony, Bruce, and Jane were already there so they wanted to know what is going on.

"What is going on", asked Clint.

"We found the position of the portal and found it open and stable". The others looked confused about the problem.

Bruce answered their questions. "We got information from the agents in the sight some things are coming through".

"Some things", asked Natasha who only tensed at that word.

"Yeah, some weird things are coming through. We needed there for containment and closing the portal". The team ready themselves. Kagome ran toward her locker and began to suit up. Natasha did the same. She raised a brow when she saw Kagome's suit but did not question her for it. They left and found the guys already in battle suits ready for action.

As the exit, Coulson was waiting for them at the helicopter. They all went inside while Natasha and Clint took over the fly the helicopter. Ironman was the only one outside but he kept flying beside them. They arrived at the scene and found that battle was already undergoing by SHIELD agents.

Coulson said, "Once we land, Captain America you need to direct the team. I will help you with the rest". Steve nodded at his instructions. They all got out of the helicopter and readied themselves to battle. The scene ahead of them seemed that they are going to need all their abilities to win.

* * *

_AN: OOOH ITS GETTING GOOD! HOPE YOU LIKED IT...REVIEW PLEASE!_


	21. Chapter 21

The Magic of You

Chapter Twenty One: Let's go into battle

If someone told Kagome this morning she would be battling some weird aliens later in the day she would say they are crazy. Kagome stood across Clint as they used their bows to take down enemies and help the others if they needed. Clint and Kagome worked as a good team watching each other's backs as they shot the enemy down.

They looked like a mixture between pigs and goats walking in two legs with four arms. Steve had taken them and divided the team in three groups. Loki, Natasha, and Steve were in one battling those things on the ground while Thor and Tony took them down as they got out of the portal. Kagome and Clint had taken high ground and using their bows to kill any of those astray from the battle.

The portal itself was not big but it was big enough to for many of them to get through. Kagome saw that they needed to find a way to close the portal. She knew that Jane and Bruce had stayed behind to take care of portal and hoped they found a way to shut it down. Kagome saw that Steve team was having a hard time and she said, "Steve of moving in you direction. You guys are getting swarmed by those things".

"No, Kagome stay there", replied Steve.

Kagome did not like his order but obeyed. Then she got an idea. She once did it when they were being swarm by youkai and Inuyasha had been busy fighting a child of Naraku. She turned to say to Clint, "Hey I need to catch one of those things".

"What!" Clint said but Kagome concentrated and sent a sacred arrow on one of those things. She moved from her position and went to study the one she hit. Clint saw what she did and tried to cover her while she drew closer to that thing. Kagome closed her eyes in concentration while she studied the being auras. They had a murky color mixed with green and black. They are alive and not zombies puppets of somebody.

Once she memorized its aura she could kill the others at the same time. She went back to her place and while Clint was confused on what she did. She only grinned at him. "Watch the professionals work Hawkeye". Kagome began to chant to her arrow. She knew her power risen and she was glowing blue but if Clint saw it made no comment or stopped shooting arrows. Kagome opened her eyes and released her arrow.

The arrow looked like the others but it was not. It hit its target then went through follow another target hit and went through. The arrow seemed to follow and kill its targets while Kagome kept concentrating on the auras. Clint shocked by her skill. He yelled, "What is that arrow doing? It seemed to be alive!"

Kagome only laughed. "No, I enchanted it to kill the enemy. Remember I told you once I memorize your aura I can always find you?"

"Yeah", said Clint with a frowned.

She grinned inwardly at his confusion because it paid to have magic. "That is why I do that. That arrow will not stop until all the enemies' auras are finished".

"No shit!" Clint stared at Kagome but saw what the arrow was doing and he wondered what else the miko capable of doing.

"Captain America", called in Kagome.

"Miko, what is going on", he said. Kagome wince inwardly they had chosen to give her that name as her alto ego but she made no comment.

"Just head up but my arrow is currently going around killing the enemy. Do not worry it will not kill you."

"What!" Clint raised an eyebrow at Kagome and she shrugged.

"It will not kill you", Kagome responded more assured now. "You are not the enemy and human".

"Captain", said Bruce suddenly. They all waited for good news. "We have something. Apparently the portal can be closed because someone nearby is opened it. Find that person and destroy the device and hopefully shut it down".

"If it does not", asked Steve.

"I have no idea", said Bruce truthfully.

Steve cursed. They were blind and the enemy was relentless. He told the team to regroup. As the all drew near he said, "Thor I need a large bolt of lightning to hit through the portal while Tony hit the inside with all you got make sure to stop the coming of those things. While you hold the enemy down we will try to find this device and close it".

Thor nodded and flew off to draw lighting strong enough for the portal. Steve directed the others to keep the enemy on them and away from Thor. Kagome threw her bow since it ran off arrows. Clint had the same problem. He had guns while Kagome summoned her sword. She used it to kill as many of those things as possible.

While they deal with that, Thor prepared to hit the portal with a powerful blast of lightning. The team saw how he called lightning forward while Tony rain down his arsenal. In the mean time, the rest of the team search for the device. They found it but some robots guarded it. Captain America said, "Those look familiar".

"Yes," replied Hawkeye. "They look like Dr. Doom's robots."

Kagome heard this and she was surprise but thought if he was doing this than he was working with someone. If he was then he should be near the portal. She looked around to try to find him but found no trace of him. She separated from the team while she went in search of the Dr. Doom while the others took care of destroying the device.

She found him not so far away and raised her sword. He did not flee in terror. "So we meet now, priestess."

"I don't know what you are planning but we will stop you".

He laughed a cruel laugh. "You cannot stop him from coming. He will have his revenge and your team won't be strong enough to stop this".

"We are doing it know", she responded. She approached him but he jumped into a mini airplane.

"You cannot stop the red force", he said and flew away. Kagome wanted to make chase but he threw her a bomb but she protected herself with her shield. Once the air cleared she saw that he was gone. Captain America called her to him.

"Miko, where were you", he demanded.

"Saw Dr. Doom but he got away", she said angrily. Captain America was surprised but then cursed because he got away.

"You all have an idea how to destroy it without us blowing up in the process", asked Clint when Kagome and Steve drew near the machine keeping the portal open.

"How about I lend a hand", said Ironman. Captain nodded. Ironman rain down fire power on it saw it flux then shatter. The others make sure they were clear from the blast. The portal began to weaver then shatter close. The enemy army already in this side of the portal saw this and tried to retreat but the portal fell and they got stuck. They went all crazy and the team had a handful of them.

Kagome got another crazy idea and went to Captain America. She only tried it once in smaller scale level but they were going to be here all night and day killing off those things. "I have an idea to get rid of them in one blast but I need time to concentrate". He looked at her dubious but he too wanted to finish the fighting already. Kagome yelled at the others, "Do not move from you spot".

"Kind of hard here doll", said Tony sarcastically. He was blasting those things with his repulsers.

"Just try", she said. Kagome closed her eyes and cogenerated. She let her power lose for the first time in a long time and the others took a step back at by the force them. Kagome knew by this time she was burning blue fire and she looked a little different. Kagome opened her eyes the others gasped because they were glowing bright blue. She raised her sword in the air then dropping it on the floor and yelled, "Annihilation power blast". Wave after wave left her body as the waves passed the team nothing happened but the enemy disintegrated.

She sustained the waves until none of the army remained. Once she finished the rest off Kagome stopped the outgoing of her power. She gasped for air and swayed but Clint and Natasha were quick to hold her up before she fell. They regrouped once again and they all looked at her in concerned. Kagome asked them trying to grasp for air. "That was fun but shit let's not try that anytime soon".

They laughed at her joke but Loki frowned. He drew near her and she only grinned at him at his concern. He said, "What was that, Kagome?"

"Huh, oh the power blast", she murmurs. "Just my quick way of finishing hordes of youkai in one hit but this time it was those things".

"But we were hit too and nothing happened", he replied.

She grinned at him mischievously and very pleased with herself. "You are not the enemy". He did not like her answer and Kagome pouted at his annoyed look. "Fine, I memorized you guys' auras a long time ago. You are all safe when I do that because I used my miko ability to shield you guys while I kill the rest in the blast".

"That is wickedly scary, squirt", replied Tony because he saw the blast did to the enemy and he was glad she was in their side. The others seemed to take it the same way. Kagome shrugged at their concerns. To her thinking it worked and now they are finished.

Coulson clearing his throat interrupted them. "You all did a great job and thank you Miko for finishing our jobs". Kagome shrugged not really repented. She did wince when she did that. Coulson frowned. "You are hurt".

"No, just sore", she said truthfully. "I am not used to using half of my power these days so it took a toll".

"Holy shit, that's half of you power", exclaimed Captain America. Kagome only smiled sheepishly.

"If I let my complete power out I could cause great damage around me and I really hate to hurt you guys in the process", she replied unashamed of her abilities.

Steve looked at her dubious but Loki only rolled his eyes at his disbelief. "What 'descendant of a goddess' you did not understand Captain Rogers. Children of gods are just as powerful as their parents give her some credit".

"Thank you", said Kagome.

The team moved out of the way of SHIELD while they took over for the rest. They were walking back, Kagome already steady, to SHIELD side. They were all startled by the unsought of flashing cameras and reporters asking them questions. SHIELD pushed them back while the team moved away from their view. Kagome frowned and turned to Coulson in question. "Hey are those coming out in public?"

Coulson nodded. "We tried to cut their feed but once the media found about your battle they came running. We made sure they kept distance but they are very persistent".

"In other words", Kagome said swallowing hard. "I am coming out in public media".

Coulson saw her terrified looked. "It is to be expected. You are part of the team".

"No", she said harshly. Kagome stopped walking making them all stop with her. "I never said I was going public".

"Hey you part of us now, Kagome, you must have expected this", said Steve but seeing her shocked face it meant she did not. Kagome kept quiet the ride home and the others had not heart to tell her something knowing that a lie. They knew privacy invasion was the first to go in their lives. Followed by talk of the media, the followers, the haters, and all that came with being famous.

Hours later at the SHIELD base in NYC they sat at the debriefing Kagome said nothing. She was still thinking that her secret came out. She was not longer 'normal'. Kagome sighted and wondered if her mother was going to take it well about her actions. Fury called her name made her stop fussing about public relations. "Higurashi you've said nothing of the battle. We need your view point".

Kagome sighted. "I found their kind very interesting". Fury stared at her expressionless. She continued. "They are alive for one, not control by someone, and have ugly auras as ugly is their faces were. When we went in search of the power source I deviated from the team when I saw something. Dr. Doom was not so far away. He said that we are not going to stop 'him' from having his revenge".

"Him", repeated Fury.

"Yes, him", she answered. "He mentioned 'red force' but I did not get that phrase".

Fury looked at Kagome giving away nothing but then he turned to the others and said, "You heard, Higurashi, unknown being crossing into our world with an army with the help of Dr. Doom. If we find him then we might stop this unknown being crossing into our world. I don't have to repeat to say we are in high alert till we find a way to stop these occurrences or destroy their leader".


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I dont own nothin'

* * *

The Magic of You

Chapter 22: Her what!

Kagome was bored. They all had been debriefed as a group and then individually. Kagome debriefing came to explain anything else about the unknown enemy. After that, she left with nothing to do and she hated doing nothing. The only who was as bored as her was Loki. Who was currently sitting alone and Kagome wanted so badly be next to him even if their date ruined until further notice. Fury would then ask the rest their input. The majority of the time Fury would just ask what happen but Kagome thought that was stupid since they have eyes on them during the battle but this her job now.

She went back to the meeting room since Fury was going to give rundown of information when an agent bust into the room. "Sir, we sort of have a problem." Fury frown he did not like to be disturbed while briefing the team but knew that it must be important for his one of his assistant to break the rule.

"What is happening, Agent Gray?"

The agent in questioning looked nervous but straightened up when he spoke. "Sir, we have someone, a young man, outside demanding to see, her." He pointed his finger at Kagome who was surprise by this while everyone looked at her in question. Fury frowned at the agent and he continued. "He said that if we did not comply he will take drastic measures."

"Why haven't you detained him?"

The agent fidgeted. "He would immobilize the agents as they drew near him and he said nothing was stopping him to get to her".

"Did he say who he was or how did he know Higurashi?" Kagome wondered at this too. She did not know many young men, okay, she knew none so who would risk coming to SHIELD and demand to see her.

"No, but he said that he knew her from long, long time ago in feudal Japan." Kagome heart sprung into action when she heard this to the agent. She moved quickly to Agent Gray side that she looked like a blur. He looked so startled by her sudden movement. Kagome's reaction got the attention of them all.

"How did he look like? Did he have silver hair with gold eyes, red hair with blue eyes, or black hair with blue eyes?" Kagome ignored the stares of everyone but waited anxiously for the agent answer.

Agent Grey looked surprise but quickly answer, "Red hair and blue eyes". When Kagome heard this jumped into action without waiting any second. She ran to the door and through the hallway. She heard Fury's calling her but ignore it and she was aware that the rest of the team had run after her.

Reaching the entrance of the building she found the guy in question. He was wearing a casual suit but the red shining hair was a sight to behold before she knew it she called out his name. "Shippou!"

Shippou turned when his 'real' name was called out to see Kagome running to him he was about to run to meet her when he was stopped but the locking of guns into his direction so he stayed in his position. He did not want to cause any problems he just wanted to see if Kagome was all right.

Kagome stopped by Agent Hill before reaching Shippou. "Higurashi, stop." Kagome came to halt before she realized what the problem was and she did not like it.

"Agent Hill, I know this guy. He is no threat." Agent Hill frown but did not move from her place.

"He has immobilized agents, threatened others, and entered without permission into the premises. He is not allowed in the building even if you do know him."

Kagome was becoming irritated with the woman because she and the other idiots are stopping her from reaching her son. She narrowed her eyes to her. "Agent Hill move out of the way before you get me angry." When she did not Kagome stepped forward angrily. "I am not asking you. He is no threat to me or you if you do this."

Agent Hill looked at Kagome with narrowed eyes. She knew she was capable of doing bodily harm to her in a heartbeat but the rules are set up for a reason even a member of the Avengers had to know this. "Sorry protocol dictates no one comes inside without clearance."

Kagome clench her hands. "Well, I am the clearance and I say step aside." Before she could answer Fury and the rest of the Avengers arrived.

"What is the meaning of this Agent Hill?"

Agent Hill gave her attention to Fury while still blocking Kagome from her target. "There is an intruder who is reluctant to leave the premises until Higurashi sees him."

Fury frown he had never seen Higurashi bolt so fast until she heard of this young man. The young man in question seemed relieved and too relaxed for a person surrounded by agents pointing their guns at him. He survey him and found him to looked as normal as any other guy but he knew that looks can be deceiving.

Fury addressed himself to Kagome, "Higurashi do you know this young man?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I want to go near him but Agent", pointing at Agent Hill, "Hill won't let me".

Fury thought it over and thought it would be best to let this slide before it acclimates to something bad seeing as Kagome is getting angrier by the minute. To the agents he said, "Stand down and let him pass." Quickly everyone dropped their weapons and moved out of the way. To agent Hill, "Let her pass Agent Hill." Agent Hill reluctant let Kagome pass.

Kagome did not wait a second and ran to Shippou who opened his arms and she jumped in them. "Shippou!" She laughed when he pulled her in a spin. Drop her to her feet but did not let go of her. Kagome was looking at his beautiful eyes in wonder. "You came. You are here. You live."

He smiled at his mother. "I am and I am never leaving you again Kagome." Kagome felt apart in front of him while the team stared in shock. Loki was one of them. He figure they most of have known each other but how intimately he did not know. He has never seen her act like this before and wondered who the guy was to her. He felt uncomfortable for another male to be touching her so intimately.

Fury had enough and called out to Kagome. "Higurashi to the conference now and bring your friend with you." Kagome seemed not to hear him and held Shippou tighter.

Shippou heard the director and looked down at the crying Kagome. "Hey let's go okay."

Kagome nodded but did not let go of his hand when they began to move. "Oh, and release the others they were just doing their job". He did as she asked. The team seemed to be as confused as Loki was on who this young man was. They all knew Kagome was single so a boyfriend was scratch out.

As the all enter the conference room, Fury directed for Kagome and her companion to sit down across him. Kagome sat down but ignore the looks of the others and could not stop smiling at her Shippou. He was so handsome. He had bright red hair, light skin, taller than she imagined, and all together as gorgeous as she knew he would one day become.

Fury cleared his throat to get her attention she reluctant turned toward Fury. "May I ask who this young man is, what does he want, and how did he know you were here." Kagome frown she wondered about that so she turned toward Shippou.

"Shippou, how did you know I was here?" Shippou blushed at her questioning.

"I saw you at the news and followed you here." Kagome nodded but Fury did not like that answer.

Kagome turned toward Fury who still waited for her answer. She wondered how they would take to her answer. "There you go so don't think he is like a spy for coming here. By the way, he is Shipped the fox child I told you about but now he is all grown up." Everyone looked Shippou. They wondered how is possible for a youkai to look so human when he was not. "And as to what does he want you ask him."

Fury directed himself to youkai/human in front of him. "What do you want?"

Shippou only grinned at him. "Cant a son, not look for his mother when he sees her fighting baddies on television." Kagome groan at his answer.

"What!" Everyone shouted.

Shippou only kept grinning at them. "Like a said, I am looking for my mother."

"Who is you mother?" Captain America asked him because he was very confused.

"Me", answered Kagome Steve just stared at her in shocked. "I am his mother." Looking at Shippou with a stern look while he grinned mischievously. "That is not the way to say things, Ship". No one said a word, Kagome only sighted. She hated when they did this. Looking at her like she grew another head. Kagome tried to ignore Loki questioning look while keeping her eyes on Fury.

"He is your son," repeated Fury.

"Yes", answered Kagome. "I must have forgotten to tell you this somewhere in my story." Fury was not pleased. He hated when he thrown out of loop and she tended to this to all the time by withholding important information from him.

"And you thought this was not important to mention during your debriefing", Fury said.

Kagome shrugged. "Had I known he was still living I might have or not want to mention it." Fury was not impressed.

"Lady Kagome," asked Thor. "Is he truly your son?" Kagome smiled at Thor who was very confused but seemed to take it well.

"Yes", answered Kagome as she caressed Shippou's hair. Looking at her son she thought she had lost with tenderness. "He is mine and now he is back."

Shippou wanted to run away with Kagome to talk but understood that she was current occupied and it would be rude of him to kidnap his own mother in front of super heroes. When he had saw her fighting he almost had a heart attack. He thought she was home readying herself with college not fighting villains! He sought her out to take her away to safety but when he called to inform Sesshou he had quickly told him not do it. He was to keep her safe until Sesshou got here to ask himself that question to her.

"Where is the father?" That question came from Natasha who disturb at the thought of a grown man in his mid twenties being the son of the nineteen year old.

Kagome and Shippou taken aback by her question, they looked at each other and a message passed on between them. Shippou answer the question. "My father died many years ago. Kagome adopted me as her son."

His words answered a lot of questions coming from everyone but no wanted to ask them. Kagome was anxious to leave and talk to her son alone so she thought to cut the meeting short. "I want to talk to my son alone." Kagome asked Fury, "If I am done here can I leave now?"

"No", he answered. Kagome sagged back but Shippou only held her closed. Fury was not pleased. He had taken into consideration that his kind still existed even though Higurashi said they did not. He had found some evidence but every time he would get close to the mark the evidence or the subject would simply disappear. Now he got the answer and a perfect target was in front of him.

Kagome sent daggers to Fury but when she turned to look a Shippou her eyes melted. She just could not stop touching, looking over her son. She regretted that she had leaved him but she knew that she had too. Days before the battle she had ask Sesshou to take care of Shippou for her and he had done that. She is glad. Her other thought is why is he here. Exposing himself and his kind to SHIELD of all of the people.

"Mr. Shippou do you realize that I need to consider-"

Tony cut him off from continuing that thought. "Wait a minute. You are a miko and you adopted a youkai as a son. How that possible and why is it that he has the same shade of eye color as you if he is adopted. Are you sure you saying the truth and not hiding something else?"

Stark's question got everyone to look at their eyes and everyone was getting very confuse. They did in fact have the same color in their eyes. Kagome knew how that came to be but she was not about to divulge a single information about the youkai or miko world than she needed. She did in fact have preservation instincts and they were ringing at her.

Shippou who was studying the so called 'avengers' settled his eyes on Tony Stark also known as Ironman. In the some circles like a jerk, ill manner, man-whore, too rich and smart for the good of the world but Shippou had yet to make any assumptions over the guy. He is to meddlesome but known for being very observant of the minor details left out.

"As I was going to say," continued Fury because he was used Tony always interrupting him during meetings. "I cannot let your son leave", looking at Kagome frown, "for we find ourselves with a situation. That his kind does exist and that apparently have been blocking our ability for us to find them."

Kagome wanted to feel surprise but she knew otherwise. SHIELD thrives as an agency that took spying to whole new level. She was aware during her briefing and confession that when she mentioned youkai, time-traveling, miko-magic, that they would try to find some proof of it rather than take her word. That is why she kept from saying many of the things that might have help in finding them. She was glad she did this but now Shippou is here and Kagome worried.

Kagome looked at Shippou but he smiled at her very aware of what is expected. "Don't worry mom I don't plan to make mischief, yet." He grinned at the last part and Fury narrowed his eyes even more but Shippou ignored him focusing only on Kagome. "I will do as they ask as long I am not kept from you." He turned to looked at Fury dead in the eyes. "If I am kept from her for too long I will leave and," looking around the avengers", I will take her away from here."

Kagome chided him for his words. "Shippou they did not force me into anything. I choose to join them."

He looked at her with exasperation. "Of course you did mom. You are a sucker when it comes sacrificing yourself for the good of others." He stopped her from defending herself. "I know you mom. I want to make sure", pointing at her teammates, "they don't take advantage of that fact".

Kagome touched her son's check softly. "My hero is here to protect me then."

He smiled at her little title of him from his childhood. "Always."

* * *

AN: THERE YOU GO! FOR THOSE WHO WAITED PATIENTLY FOR KAGOME'S FRIENDS FROM THE PAST TO ARRIVE! THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!...I AM ALREADY WORKING ON FINISHING THIS STORY...YES I KNOW! I WANT TO CRY TOO! BUT YOU GUYS HAVE SOME TIME TO GO BEFORE IT ENDS WHILE ME, IN THE OTHER HAND, WORK ON THE ENDING! ENJOY AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

The Magic of You: Alpha Order

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Thor, or Avengers

Without any further notice Shippou was move into a secure location and Kagome followed them. She was not happy about his placement but kept her comments to herself. She stayed near his cell because he growl at them when she was out of sight.

Kagome sighted deeply. Shippou was very protective of her in past and now grown it seemed that not only stayed it grew more. Kagome taken out her thoughts as Steve, Thor, and Loki came to stand by her side. "He seems very protective of you Kagome", stated Steve.

Kagome agreed. "Yes, he has always been like that. After he lost his father, I took him in; he was terrified to be left alone." She looked at Steve and saw sympathy there. "I am his mother so he feels he needs to protect me now after being apart for so long."

Steve understood her very well. When his own mother had gotten sick he took over in taking care of her because that is what sons do. Parents deserve to get return all that they had given to him.

"He takes it to the extremes though," Loki said.

Kagome was about to say something when the room bars that held him shock him and Kagome jumped into action. As she drew near one of the agents had taken his weapon out and was demanding Shippou to step back or he would shoot. Kagome saw red.

She grabbed the agents by the throat and with a very deadly cold voice said, "You do that and I will make you cry for death as a sweet relief". The avengers had followed her but stop in their steps when she said this. The Kagome they knew never reacted like this. The Kagome they knew did not take agents by their throats and threaten them. They realize that Kagome as a mother was possibly a greater threat now.

"Mom, I am ok," whispered Shippou. He understood that Kagome instincts were kicking in and he could do nothing about it except talk to her out of it or make her focus on him instead of her prey. Kagome slowly turned toward him her eyes held a little red but thankfully not too much. "Mom, see I am okay. Let the guy go."

He winced when she focused once more on the agent but she drop him and he sighted. Kagome took deep breaths to get herself in control and then walked over to him. She reached out to him but stopped when the bars hum by her nearness. She frowned but looked at Shippou. "Are you sure you okay?"

"Yeah, I just did not see that coming." Shippou is glad that Kagome was okay and now with her near he could relax a little. He hated being behind in a cage but it was worth it if in the end he could stay near Kagome.

"What is going here," asked a very angry Fury. Kagome turned toward him angrily.

"You lock him up in a cage! For the looks it was probably design for magic users." Fury did not deny her accusations. Kagome kept on talking, "How much longer do I have to wait till you find my son none threatening so I can take him home with me?"

Fury was careful with his words because the subject was her son. "You may not wait much longer. He is cleared on background but he will be observed."

Kagome kept her worries to herself but glad that Shippou was to be let go soon. Kitsunes and cages do not go well together especially Shippou because of _her_. Fury gave the order and the cage was open. Shippou stepped out and Kagome went to hold him. He held her close but then let her go.

"Higurashi," Fury asked her attention, Kagome gave it to him. "Letting him go does not mean he is not consider a threat. I do not want to remind you to keep things low. I will talk to you in private later on how to handle you anger management". Kagome really wanted to feel sorry but she drew a big and clear line when it came to threatening her family.

She acknowledges his words and they left. Once outside the building Shippou took a deep breath and Kagome only held her hand to him tighter. Tony was waiting outside the building with no care that it was a zone not to stating you cars. "Hey hot mother and kid need a ride?"

Kagome was going to answer but Shippou cut her off. "No, I have mine." Kagome was surprise but glad to escape Stark riding. "Plus, I was staying at a hotel near here. I want to talk to my mother, privately."

Tony was about to protest when Steve cut him off. "Leave it alone Tony. She will be okay on her own. Kagome has the right to spend some time alone with her son. They need to acquaintance themselves again after being apart for so long." Shippou and Kagome took the cue from the captain and walked away from Tony before he tried any else.

Once inside the hotel Shippou was staying at Kagome finally took time to look at her son carefully. He was beautiful and strong. He sensed her stared and only smiled. "Shippou how many tails do you have now?"

"Five", he said proudly. Most kitsunes at his age have three or four. Sesshoumaru training and discipline force him to power up faster. Kagome was surprise and she now knows the feeling mother's get when her child comes home with golden star or very good grade. Pride in the accomplishment of her child.

Kagome was about to ask him something when her stomach made itself known to her that she had yet to eat something. She blushed when Shippou laughed at her embarrassment. "Mom, do you want to go out to eat or do you want to stay here?"

"Here," she replied.

Without waiting Shippou told service for their dinner. After they had eaten Kagome prepared herself to what she was about to ask, "Shippou, what happen all this time?"

Shippou looked at loss but he knew that it was stupid to keep from telling Kagome all that had happen after she had left. "After you left, Sesshoumaru made sure to take me under his wing. He kept his promise to you, his pack. He trained me and then after some time I was able to take part of his court and have a place in his army."

Kagome felt glad for this. She never doubted that the taiyoukai would keep his promise to her about taking care of Shippou but she never expected to do it himself. "What happen to Sango and Miroku?"

Shippou thought of the slayer and the perverted monk with fond memories. "They had seven children. They lived a full and happy life. They never quit waiting for you to reappear at the well." Then with a twinkle in his eye he said, "As I guarded the well and the village I learned that you came from a line of them. They were your ancestors Kagome."

Kagome was shocked. She loved Sango like a sister and Miroku had been the greatest especially after he had helped her save her baby. She never suspected that she might have come from them. Then she shuttle when she realize that her ancestor ask her to bare him a son! "Well, I am glad that they had happiness after all they had suffered but, kind of freak out about them being my ancestors. I have a weird life enough to add the whole thing 'my grate-something grandfather ask me to bare him a son' craziness too. What happen to Kohaku?"

"He set out to rebuild the slayer's village," he replied. "He said that he wanted to repair and return what was given to him. He married but his wife was never able to have children. He died with her after a nasty battle with a youkai. Sango was sad but she knew that it was the choice her brother had taken." Kagome winced wishing she could have been there for Sango.

They stayed quietly and both knew why. Kagome was reluctant to ask about Inuyasha and Shippou did not want to push information down on his mother if she was not ready. Kagome took a deep breath a plunged in. "Inuyasha, what happen to him?"

Shippou took a deep breath. "He is still alive now." Kagome gasped at his confession. "He still half-youkai and so he ages slower than most human, ages yes, but much slower."

Kagome mind reel at his words. One of the things that Inuyasha had yelled at her was that she was human and that he would live longer. She had never cared about that but now it seems to be very important. She plunged deeper still. "And what is he up to now?"

He had no way to soften the blow to Kagome. She would know eventually of his life. It is better to assimilated now than give her hope and then let get kill again. "He is married."

Kagome world stopped for a second than her mind reel even faster. An Inuyasha married meant that Inuyasha fell in love again, Kagome heart hurt. She had loved Inuyasha for so long and it hurt to let go because supposed he was not able to forget Kikyou only to find out that he was able to love again. This made her felt like always, inadequate to be love. She took a hard breath and softly said, "Who? Who did he marry?"

Shippou wince Kagome still felt some pain over him. "Rin", he answered.

Kagome was so shocked that she kept blinking over what he said. Rin, he married, little Rin. Rin who chased after Sesshoumaru, she married Inuyasha. Rin who was like her little sister. Rin who was witness of what he done to her. Kagome did not know what to think or to react. This is not what she expected. She taught that maybe he had settled with female youkai but Rin was not youkai. She was human miko, just like Kagome.

She thought this truth would hit her hard but it did not. Kagome was glad that he moved on. Rin was like a little sister and she was very on handling inu on her own. Now that she is building a relationship with Loki she was relieved somehow. She felt free as if a heavy burden came off her.

Shippou waited for her shocked but it never came. He was confused. "It is okay, Shippou. I am okay now. What a shocker that is?" She tried to make a joke out of it but Shippou face was full of concern. She needed to reassure him that it was okay with her. "I am really fine. I just did not see that coming. Rin and Inuyasha is a shocker."

Shippou nodded. "Yes, it was to all of us even then. They had marched up to Sesshoumaru with head held up high asking permission to get married."

"What did Sesshou do?" Kagome wondered how Sesshoumaru took to that news then because Rin had been the apple of his eye and Inuyasha was pain he hated to admit.

"He made him work for her hand." Kagome eyebrows rose in surprise. Shippou grinned. " I know I would've thought he would kill him but Rin made sure to tell him that she was going to be with him whether he gives a blessing or not."

"What!" Kagome could not believe this. Rin adored Sesshoumaru and her saying this was like saying pure lies. "Rin said that! I cannot believe that she said that when she craves Sesshoumaru's approval."

"Yeah, I know", he continued. "But human women in love are the most dangerous, stubborn, and daring than anything else I've encounter." Kagome laughed. She knew this very well but she hit him hard for that comment.

"Oi, mom!" Shippou rubbed where she hit him.

"You deserved it for saying that." He murmured under his breath 'its truth'.

"Hey Shippou why is it that if you knew my family line you have not approach me before." Kagome innocent question sent Shippou into a guilt trip. Her question was innocent enough but the implications of it may cause for some hurt in the way. "Why did you wait until you saw me n television to approach me now".

Taking a deep breath he said, "Sesshoumaru alpha order all of us not to approach you, even after you finally returned from the last battle. He asked us to let you live a normal human life."

"What!"

* * *

AN: hello! i hope you enjoyed this chapter...review please...and thank you for the reviews for the last chapter...i love them!


	24. Chapter 24

The Magic of You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Thor, or Avengers

* * *

Chapter 23: She confess…

The thick silence inside the room was deafening. Kagome stared at Shippou, like, he just told her that youkai do not exist even he was standing before her. Kagome heart began to pump faster and her mind was fogging. She realized she was crying.

"He did this to me. Why would he do that if I longed to see you guys again?" Kagome words cut Shippou heart deep.

"Mom he wanted to protect you." Kagome pulled away from him when he had reached out to hold her. He stayed away because he knew this was going to be harder on him than on her.

"Protect me! What a load of bullshit!" Kagome fisted her hands to her side and now tears were truly were falling down from her eyes and Shippou wanted to cry too. "I missed you guys so much especially you my son!" Shippou strengthened when she said this.

"But I am here now Kagome! Sesshoumaru wanted the best for you and you needed time to heal from all that had happen. You are young..."

"Don't! Do not say that I am too young for this shit! Too late for that, kit." She began to take deep breaths. "I live through so much fucking shit I wonder if I am still human. The excused of me being young or normal went out the door the moment I crossed time."

"Kagome, it was hard time for all of us too." He whispered. "We watched from afar and could do nothing to prevent it from happening."

"The well", she drew slowly. "It should've opened later because I felt magic humming through it. Why did it not opened?"

Shippou looked away. "We all thought that you will be better in the future. Should you come back you would have waited centuries to see you human family again. Kagome you are from the future and not the past."

"Who are you all to decide that for me", she said hurting inside for their interference.

"Is the truth", he whispered back.

Kagome wiped her eyes and narrowed them on him. Shippou felt their bond open and he took a sharp intake of air. Kagome was disappointed on him. He felt her hurt too. "I might have expected that from Sesshoumaru, the control freak, but not you my son", she said brokenly. Shippou was about to explain the reasons he stayed away but she stopped him. "Forget it, Shippou. I need to think over this. I need time." She laughed when she said this. "Fucking time, I hate it more for it than ever. I will always have fucking time."

Before he could stop her Kagome walked out the room. He kept calling her name but she ignored him. She called out a cab and told him the address. He looked at her but Kagome sharp watery eyes pushed him to drive away.

The whole way Kagome kept hearing what he had told her. Sesshoumaru knew that she had returned. They all had. All of them stayed away because they wish for her to be normal. What a load of bullshit there was more and like always it felt like she had no control over her life. The news of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's order was getting to much to her. She ignored people when she walked inside the common room and found Steve and Tony talking. She went straight to the mini bar Tony had there and pour herself a drink.

Steve saw her do this and approach her carefully. "Kagome are you okay? You are not old enough to drink..."

Kagome turned her narrowed eyes to him in anger. "Steve step away now. I am so pissed right that I am not in mood for your lectures". Steve pulled away by the anger in her words. She never spoken to him like that and he never seen her so angry before.

Tony come to her near her too and said, "What is wrong, little mom, where is the kid?"

She shrugged, but kept drinking not as desperate as before but not stopping either. Darcy, Thor, Loki, and Jane found them like that. Loki saw her state and quickly came to see what is wrong. "Kagome, what happen? Where is your son?"

She saw him and without care she walked to him and held him close. Taken by surprise, Loki held her closer. Kagome wanted to rage and rampant about the order but she knew that Sesshou always had in mind the best for all of them but she had a right to be pissed. She missed them too. Life was empty and now that she thought it was filling up she discovers that they were there all along.

Darcy confused by her actions and came to see what was wrong with her sister. "Kagome, what happen? I heard the news about my nephew. Where is he?" She stared at Kagome position with Loki, and found it both confusing and weird.

Kagome muffled her answer through Loki's arms. "He is at his hotel. We had a disagreement. Nothing for you to worry. I left him to contemplate his actions". Her sister looked at the half empty whisky bottle but made no comment. Kagome pulled away from Loki and he frowned at her red eyes.

"Your eyes are red", he stated.

She blinked at his bluntness but then tried to concentrate on making the red fade away. When she opened her eyes they no longer red in color but back to the beautiful blue knew and loved. "Sorry, happens when I am distraught". To Tony and Steve she said, "I apologize for my actions and words. I did not need to take my anger on you two since you were helping me".

Loki wanted to know what happen to her while she away with her son. She seemed so happy before. He wanted to know what changed in between. Kagome sighted and said, "I am going to sleep now, it was a long day".

Kagome did not wait for their replied and went to seek her bed. She did pause to look at Loki clueing him to see her at her room. He got her message and she went to seek her room. Loki stayed behind watching the other question what happen for her to react like that. Then he made his escape.

He found her sitting in her night clothes looking dejected at the windows in her room. "Kagome," he whispered softly. Kagome turned and in a few steps jumped on him. She kissed him with such hunger that left Loki staggering for control. He pulled away but held her close since she needed to be near his presence.

"Would you talk to me now?" Kagome sighted but reluctantly nodded in agreement. They both sat at her bed but he still held her hand with in his to keep contact with her. "You kept information from me, Kagome".

She winced but understood the underline. She kept secrets from him. She replied, "I know Loki but in truth I really thought they were gone, that my son was dead too". She looked at him hoping he understood and forgave her for not telling anything.

"When did you adopt him?"

She smiled at the memory. "I had gotten in trouble with some jerks demons and they demanded faith from me by magically binding Shippou to me". Loki said nothing so Kagome continued. "I did. They were surprise by my actions but I love my son even though I did not give birth to him. He is mine."

"That is why his eyes are blue", he stated.

"Yes", she answered. "His eyes were bright green before the spell was complete".

"Why were you angry?" He said soothing.

Kagome bit her lip because she had no idea how to explain to him or the others what she was. He patiently waited for her answer. "Loki, what I am about to tell you it is hard for me to say".

"You can tell me anything", he assured her tenderly.

"I am not human anymore", she said bluntly.

He frowned. "Yes, you are".

She denied it. "No, I am not". She traced patterns in his hand and avoided looking at him. "I am not affected by time. I am not getting older. I will remain the same".

"How is that possible", he asked. His heart beat in hope when she said that. He longed to have eternity with her but her humanity made it impossible unless she partook in the eating of Indunn's golden apples, but Odin would never let her do that unless she passes a test first.

"When the jewel took me in time. Time was broken from me", she explained. "Then I discovered by accident when a youkai tried to freeze time itself that I was not frozen in time. I was immune to it. Sesshou explain this to me later that it also meant I was immortal".

Loki touched her chin to stare at her eyes. "This is what you wanted to tell me before we ran into battle. Your immortality". She nodded. Loki smiled and kissed her worried face. He was joyful. She was not going to die on him of old age which settled a lot of his fears. "This is not bad news".

Kagome was glad he was taking better than she thought he would. Her immortality was something she did not mention to her mother or sister. She wanted to enjoy what little time she had with her family while she could without the shadows of the future. Kagome kissed him harder in gladness of his acceptance.

He pulled away again and Kagome growl again. He chuckled at her antics. "You still to tell me you had a son".

Kagome sighted. "I have a grown son, Loki". She looked at him with sadness. "A son I did not see mature and become the beautiful male he is now".

"He told you this", he asked. He wondered if her son resented her absence in his life.

"No", she answered quickly. "He is happy to have me back in his life now. He always knew I was from the future so he held hoped to find me one day".

"Then what is the problem", he saw the angry look she was giving everyone. Loki was trying to figure out how her eyes could bleed red in them.

She released him and began to pace in the room. Loki watched her actions because this was new to him. Kagome acted matured for her age and in battle was complete cool headed. The Kagome pacing in front of him was agitated and angry. "They knew the whole time".

"What?" Not understanding what she was trying to tell him.

She repeated. "They knew where I live and when I returned from the past". She wrapped her arms around her like holding herself together. "They knew yet they stayed away!"

"Why", he asked.

"Sesshoumaru", she spelled out. "He decreed no one in the pack was to approach me". Kagome laughed at the ridiculous idea. "He said they wanted to protect me, and let me live a normal human life".

"And you don't believe this", Loki tried to add.

"No, yes, maybe", she said confused. She looked at Loki with pain in her eyes. "The spell I used on Shippou changed me, Loki". He said nothing. Kagome continued. "Youkai are driven half of the time by instincts. Shippou is canine youkai but in order for me to be a mother we gave each other something to complete the bond".

"His eyes", he questioned. Kagome nodded.

"Yes", she answered. "But he it only signifies he is immune to miko powers since I am a miko and killing your son is not good. What he gave me was youkai instincts".

The puzzle fell in place for Loki. Now he understood her protectiveness, her hunger for affection, her protectiveness of her son. Kagome had canine instincts that motive her to act certain ways in certain situations. "I see, but what does Sesshoumaru's decree got to do with your instincts?"

"He is my alpha", responded softly Kagome. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "He is my alpha and as such he has the duty to see to my safety, my health, my welfare in general".

"He used his authority to keep the pack", drew Loki, "away from you. You are angry for his actions".

"Yes". Kagome sighted and sat next to Loki and tried to make him understand. "My instincts tell me to look for my pack, to search my son since I came back. They drove me mad and mother thought coming here would make feel better."

"Are you?" He wondered now that he knew about that of her.

"Somewhat", she said truthfully. "Pack is different from family bonds but the distraction I had here made the numb feeling fade but not go away completely".

"And now", he asked.

She sighted. "They scream to find pack but I won't". He looked surprise by her answer. She smiled softly to him while caressing his face. "I made a commitment to the team and now I have you".

He was pleased she wanted to stay because his heard hurt at the thought of her leaving him. He never knew loving someone this way hurt. Kagome departure would kill him since the fall of the bifrost failed to do that. "You do".

Loki kissed her deeply know with passion now that he knew where he stood in her life. Kagome might not know but she is promising to stay by his side. He wanted her by his side always. His goddess to his god. The perfect match to him. Her alpha or pack is going to have a fight in their hands if they try to take her away from him. Her son he could tolerate since she is his mother. The others, if they come, are not going to receive such a welcoming.

Kagome pulled him down on her while she explored his back with her hands. Loki wanted to step away from her since it was not time yet but her touch felt so good on him. Her hunger, her anger aroused him and he did want to take her because he knew it was not time yet. Pulling away reluctantly he looked down at Kagome.

She looked beautiful. Lips swollen from his kisses, soft and welcoming, eager to please him made his decision harder to accept. "I need to leave". Kagome groaned inwardly but knew it was true. Loki might not understand that instincts also brought mating hard on her. Her body reacted like a cat in heat whenever he was around. Even before they began a relationship. He was her mate but knew that it was not time yet either.

Kissing her good bye Loki left her. She left to brood and think over what her son revealed to her. Hoped that she did cause trouble to Sesshoumaru. He was going to find out that she has given her word to work with the avengers and she is not taking it back. She fell into a restless sleep after a while.

* * *

AN: Sorry for lateness but my internet stopped working...I know right! But good news I am almost finish the story...yes...when I am done I will literally update the whole thing in a bang! Review please...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing…sad really…

* * *

The Magic of You

Chapter Twenty Four: They meet…

The next morning Kagome felt a little more refreshed and since Shippou's confession she went over what he said. Kagome no longer felt hurt but another feeling awoken from her. The need to feel her pack near. She wanted to see her family. Including their bossy alpha, Sesshumaru.

Kagome walked toward the kitchen and found all the team to be there. They looked at her but saw that she was looking better everyone went back to what they were doing. Darcy was the one who came to her.

"Kagome," she asked. "You look better."

Kagome smiled at her sister. "I feel better. After some thinking, I think I over reacted to my son's news."

"You still have yet to tell us what it was", Natasha inquire.

Kagome sat on the empty chair next to Loki. He was eating quietly next to her. "Oh, demons do exist, some people lied to me, oh, and the fact that now pack calling me back to Japan now. Also because I am now in more danger."

Darcy and Steve stared at her with shocked looks but Kagome ignored them. She was used to being a target so the fact that she might have someone trying to attack her was not new. "You are okay with this. You okay being in more danger?"

Kagome teased Natasha. "I am used being the target. If they do try something then I will do what I always do. I will kill them all." That got everyone's attention. Kagome for the most part was a kind, gentle and caring person. Hearing her talk so cold about killing unsettle them.

"Kill them all," asked Darcy startled by the admittance of killing from her little sister.

"Yes," replied Kagome. "If they want a fight then I am more than willing to give it to them. They are going to remember that they should fear my kind or me. In addition, youkai court will be more willing to bring me back instead of killing me for showing myself to the world"

Clint asked, "What about your son?"

"What about him?" Kagome turned to look at him confused.

"He did mention that he did not like for you to be in danger."

Kagome smirked. "I am the parent. He has no say in my life." Kagome pour herself some breakfast in her plate. "Besides I have already joined you guys. I am not going back in my word not even for my over protective son or orders from someone else."

"Speaking of such son", intruded Jarvis. "He is currently riding the elevator and will be here in a couple of minutes." Kagome almost choked on her breakfast but then sighted. Her son is, if not, very stubborn like her.

"Oh my Thor," Darcy exclaimed. "I am going to meet my nephew!" Kagome bit her lower lip with her teeth trying not to smile. Darcy was excited to meet her son then she frown. Darcy and Shippou in the same place, not good.

Everyone heard the door open and Kagome turned to see her handsome son walking toward her. She stood up and went to greet him. "Shippou, why are you here? I was going to go see you later."

He hugged her closely while looking weary at the rest of them. "Well, I was not sure you wanted to see me again after what we talked about yesterday."

Kagome frown but kissed him on his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. "No matter what happens I always want to see you my little fox." He blushed at her nickname because he was no longer small. Kagome did not wait and drew him close to Darcy who had stood up to greet him.

"Shippou, this is Darcy, you aunt." Kagome pointed to Darcy. "Darcy, this is my son, Shippou. Is he not the handsomest male ever?" Shippou rolled her eyes at Kagome but drew his hand out to greet his aunt Darcy. Darcy ignored the hand and jump to hold him. He was startled but held her closed.

Darcy drew back to look at her nephew. "You are right Kagome. He is very handsome." She winked at Shippou who only blushed even more at their attention. While this was happening the others had finished with their breakfast and left to leave the family reunion in privacy. The only ones left were Thor, Loki, Darcy, and Jane.

"That is Jane, Darcy's boss and friend", said Kagome pointing at Jane who waved her hand. "Next to her is Thor, god of thunder, her boyfriend".

Thor stood and came to shake his hand. "I am please to meet you Shippou, Kagomeson". Shippou laughed at the way he pronounced his name.

She stirred him towards Loki who stood up calmly when they approach. "This is Loki, god of mischief and lies, adoptive brother of Thor". Loki bowed in acknowledgment but Shippou frowned at the tone of voice Kagome had taken. He looked at her eyes and he saw a sparkle he seen before. His mother had been busy in her get away from their radar.

Kagome asked Shippou, "Hey, why are so serious. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Yes", he answered. "I ate before coming over. Kagome since you are being so stubborn about staying in danger I have no choice but to join this band of weirdoes."

Kagome stared at her son gaping. "You want to join us."

"Really", questioned Loki. "You are any good fox boy?"

He scrolled at Loki but then grinned mischievously. "Better than you banish god". Kagome saw the tension between them and thought to make conversation. Two people of the same spirit either join at hip or repel each other.

"You want to join the Avengers," asked Darcy also seeing the tension between them.

Shippou smiled at his aunt. "Yes, I am. I do it because I wish to be near my mother and protect her. I think this will be the best way to do it."

Kagome replied, "That is not your call you know Ship."

He shrugged. "Matters not, I will be there when there is danger. I don't care if I am not permitted."

Kagome sighted. _I wonder how this deal will end._ Shippou could be as stubborn as she was. Even more because now he was an adult and have the abilities to protect her. While the finish their breakfast Shippou said, "Alpha called last night".

Kagome groan while the others, besides Loki, sat clueless on who 'alpha' was. "What did he want?"

"He wants to talk to you", he relay the message to her. "He said it was important to call him as soon as possible".

She sighted knowing it was useless to deny Sesshoumaru his request. "Fine".

Shippou was glad she was not going to be stubborn about this. Everyone else was thinking who this person whom Kagome was reluctant to talk with.

* * *

AN: Ooooh, tension there huh? I know but think about it...would you want your love ones near someone dangerous or even in situations were they could get hurt?...but its getting good!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I just like to mess with the characters!

* * *

Magic of You

Chapter 25: Talking to Alpha

Loki studied the young man before him. He was young, handsome, and he could tell that he was powerful too. He noticed that he also was kin to mischief, and that made Loki wondered if Kagome sought him out because he reminder of her son in his antics. As far as he can tell, Shippou acted like a normal human being but Loki notice subtle hints of something else with him.

He saw that Kagome was very happy to have her son near her again. For by what she revealed to them, she had left him while he was still a young boy. Knowing that women have greater bonds with children he was sympathetic with her reluctance to let the boy out of her sight. He not, in fact, happy that he kept her far away from him.

Jealousy is not becoming of him but Loki could not help it. His relationship with Kagome is still young and they have yet to go in a date, as human call it. Moreover, his own instincts tell him to take her, make her completely his, were not helping his case. He was restless the longer he kept from her. Loki knew she needed time and space but inside him he felt a tug to go to her, be near her, touch her which contradicted everything he ever known.

Kagome was happy. He stared at her animated face and that smile that never left her was enough to make him lay back. Her sister, Darcy, had taken the news of her nephew well and pleased to have met him. Jane, in the other hand, had a hard accepting that an adult young man was Kagome's son since she looked like the same age. Thor was happy for Kagome but kept giving Loki stares while Loki stood afar. He really hated those looks from his brother.

Kagome then turned and smiled at him and felt a tug in his heart by that action. "Loki, come here and talk to Shippou. I have to make an important call", she asked him. He did as she asked only because he hated to deny her anything while looking so cheerful.

Loki walked tower the space in the couch she had motion for him to sit and sat down. She smiled, stood up and went ahead to make that phone call. Loki stayed silently while her son regards him with narrowed eyes. He care less what he thought of him as long he did not intervene in his relationship with Kagome.

"You are that guy that wanted to take over the world right", he asked. When Loki said nothing he continued. "I saw you in the television too. You are not from this world?"

"You are correct", intervene Thor on Loki behave when Loki remain silent. Loki stared at his brother for his interference. Thor ignored his looks. "My brother and I are of Asgard. A planet from another place".

Shippou looked at both brothers than directed his question to Thor since Loki refused to talk. "How did you get here?"

"I can answer that", intruded Jane while Darcy smirked beside her. She continued, "They first came through the bifrost, but then through a powerful object that open a portal, and at last I created smaller copy of the bifrost here in the tower to their world".

"Interesting", he mutter. Then at Thor he asked, "What was that on TV. It looked like a portal to me."

"We can't tell you", stated Jane. When Shippou narrowed his eyes at them she amended. "We can't tell you because we have no idea either".

Shippou sighted. He was less than pleased to know that his mother is going to fight unknown forces from unknown power source guided for god knows what maniac out there. Loki spoke quietly. "You truly wish to work with us".

He raised an eyebrow to him. "Not really but mother is there I have no choice".

Loki studied the young man and asked, "You care for her".

"No", he corrected stiffly. "I love my mother. I would do anything to keep her safe". He stared at him with challenging looks but Loki took it with a cool façade. He was practically warning him off his mother already. What the cub did not know it was not him who seek her out but the other way around. Kagome loved him this Loki knew. His son is going to have the fight of his hands with his mother if he thinks to keep her from him. Loki was not going to sit around doing nothing either.

Shippou was going to ask Loki something when they heard a loud growl then a crash of something coming from Kagome room. Everyone in the room turned to stare at the direction in which the sound had come from and wonder what happen to cause it.

Kagome was seething. How dare he make such decisions for her? Kagome had taken her phone and called the number that Shippou had showed her to call Sesshoumaru. The phone rang two rings when Sesshoumaru answered, "Miko".

"Demon", she replied. She sighted and said, "Sesshou, when are you going to call me by my given name?"

He replied, "When you stop making a nuisance of yourself."

Kagome narrowed her eyes while tightening her hand on the phone. "I do not cause trouble. Trouble seems to always find itself to me" she defended.

"Was joining that group not something in which you went looking trouble for", he stated.

"No". With a long sight she said, "They needed my help. I thought about it and gave them my answer. I chose to join their team no one force me to do it."

"The truth it does not matter if you chose to join or not but that you have. You must stop and return home, miko".

"And if I don't do that", she said defiantly.

"I am your alpha, miko" he stated. "You would do as I say".

Kagome felt as her eye was twitching for annoyance. She hated when he was like this. "I am not. Besides why do you want me home?"

"You have duties to fulfill" he reminded her. "I have yet to take a mate. You know what that means".

Kagome growled in annoyance. Ever since she became part of his pack the one thing she hated was the fact that because she was the eldest female the duties of alpha female landed on her. Her position in the pack was one of the reasons the consul had been in uproar with Sesshoumaru. They thought he had brought her in to make her his mate but Kagome never wanted to take that place. He never looked at her in that way even if she wanted to.

"No", she repeated once again. "I will not return home to be only used as a battle in court. You know I hate that Sesshoumaru. I refused to do it back then I refuse to do it now."

"I am demanding your return", he said calmly but Kagome knew he was becoming irritated with her defiance to remain in America.

Kagome heart wanted to return but she had made her decision already. Besides they had lived without her for centuries why so eager for her return. "Why now? Why not years ago?" she demanded. "I waited 3 years for any sign of your existence but now that I made a life of my own you think to come and command me like a good dog to come".

"Miko, remember who you speak to", he warned her angrily. She nodded pleased with herself. She finally is getting some reaction out of him.

"No, you remember who I am", she kept pushing. "I am not one of you, even when I have the instincts. Since you guys were not around I decided to make a life on my own. Going play bitch at youkai court is not part of my plans in the future".

"And what are your plans", he demanded. "Get yourself kill fighting an unknown force".

Kagome hissed at his insinuations. "No, I am not but I am glad you mention this. I am part of team now that fights to protect humanity something I was born to do. And for your information I found someone I want to spend the rest of my unnatural life with."

"Who", he growl. "Who you want at your side a playboy rich human, an angry beast, a man out time, a god from another world?"

"Exactly", she said defiantly. "I find that Loki is a good candidate for a husband. Don't you think?"

She hear him growl in the phone. "You think to be with the god who almost took over the world. He is not good person. I do not approve".

"I don't care if you approve or not. He is the one I want", she told him.

"Cease this course of action, miko", he demanded. "Do not think I will let this go. Come home or I will bring you home".

He hangs the phone before Kagome could reply. She stared at the blank screen then growl out loud throwing the phone on the wall only see it crash and brake into pieces. _How dare he dictate my life like this? He left me alone when I needed them the most. Never given me a hit of their existence, and now he, all alpha mode, thinks to tell me to come home. No! I will not!_

They saw Kagome walk to them very angrily. She looked at Shippou. "I apologize your phone is not good anymore".

He stood up and went to Kagome. She looked like she wanted to rip someone in pieces. "Mom, what happen? Why are you mad?"

She tried to smile at Shippou but it only came as grimaced. "Sesshoumaru and I had a disagreement in my future plans. I refuse to go back home and play bitch to court."

Shippou groan inwardly. He knew Kagome was going to be stubborn about the whole situation just not enough to actually defile their alpha outright. "Mom", he drew out. "You know how he is. He will come and take you by force or send Inuyasha to do it".

"He better not. I am still resentful that he gave orders for pack to stay away from me. He can't come with air of superiority and demand for me to go back home with no say."

"Kagome, what is going on", asked Darcy while the others wanted to know too but did not want to ask.

"Pack politics, Darcy", she told her. "An annoyance but nothing important I can handle".

Then she walked toward Loki and apologized beforehand. "Sorry Loki but alpha pull his calling card", she told him.

"What do you mean", he said frowning at her words.

"He want me to go back home", she informed him.

"What!" Everyone yelled except Loki. He narrowed his eyes at her news. "Your decision".

She smiled at him and pulled him closer while everyone was looking at them. She pulled her face toward him and said, "No, I like where I am now". Kagome kissed him when she finished saying that. She could hear the sputter of someone, gasps, and the laughter of one happy brother.

Pulling away from him while he looked at little daze. She said, "No one is going to make go anywhere I don't want to be".

* * *

AN: Oh yeah! I love this chapter because Kagome is not going to back down from her position with the Avengers...and with her relationship with Loki. Thank you so much for your reviews and keep doing it! I want to know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

* * *

Magic of You

Chapter 26: Truth comes out

"What the hell, Kagome", exclaimed a shocked Darcy.

Kagome held Loki close while turning half way to look at her older sister. She was looking at them with wide eyes. Kagome said, "Sorry sister but I am dating the current bad boy". Loki grunted at the word 'boy' and she amended. "Sorry, bad guy".

Thor, who was grinning very happy, came towards them and in tight hug told said, "I am joyful for this event. My brother has finally found his match as I have".

Loki said nothing but Kagome tried to breathe underneath his hold and gasped, "Let go big guy".

Thor let them go but did not go far away from them. Kagome found her son who was staring at him a blank look. "Shippou, are you okay?"

"Are you serious, Kagome", he said when he gain enough coherency in thought.

She stood stiffly beside Loki who went tense beside her too. "I am very serious. Loki and I are currently in a relationship".

"He tried to take over the world", he stated.

"Let's not talk about previous actions, my son because you are not white dove either", she counter coldly.

He stared at her with wide eyes because he has never heard his mother speak to him so cold. "Mom".

Pulling away from Loki she went to him. "I am sorry but I decided this before you came into my life. He is important to me, the Avengers work is important to me, why can't Sesshoumaru and you see this?"

Shippou looked at her then narrowed his eyes at Loki but then looked down at Kagome's pleading eyes he sighted. "I can't tell you who to date mom. Just be careful." Without another word he stepped back and left the room. Kagome did not stop him but it hurt that Shippou left.

Turning towards Darcy she asked, "Darcy"

Darcy sighted and said, "Who am I to tell you who to date? I did it once and it backfired on me so I guess congrats for snatching the other god prince in existence".

Kagome let a small laugh while hugging her sister tightly. Darcy just patted her back and then she pulled away. "I second the whole thing 'don't tell me detail of your relationship' you said to me because I really don't want to know". She said the last part with a shiver.

Darcy looked at Loki and warned him, "You hurt my sister and I will tease you until kingdom come". Once cleared that he got her message she also left the room. Jane said nothing but only smiled at her and followed Darcy on her exit.

Thor stayed behind only to say, "Brother, take care of her. She is a treasure".

"No need", Loki replied. Thor nodded and excused himself to follow his lady love. Loki and Kagome stayed behind alone. She bit her lip when she turned to look at him nervously. "Loki, are you mad because I told them".

He said nothing but he grabbed her hand and forced them to sit down. "Does not matter to me. They would have eventually known". Looking at her expectantly he asked, "What I want to know why you decided to do it now?"

"Seeshoumaru", she explained. "He wants to me return home".

"I assume he is the alpha you and your son spoke off", he concluded.

She nodded and confused. "Yes, he does have the power to force me home".

He frowned at her confession. Loki did not like this alpha business it seemed so primitive for his taste. "How can this be?"

"Remember what I said about instincts", she asked him. He remembered and nodded in reply. "Well, those same instincts tell me to obey my alpha or my leader. It hard to deny that same force that draws me protect Shippou".

Loki stared at her but then said, "Then will you go".

Kagome smiled at push him down on the sofa. He let her but watched her wondering what she was going to do. "I said I wanted you and how I am to do that half around the world?"

He smiled at her response then drew her nearer. "So, why are you angry before?"

She sighted and laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He wrapped his arms around her while rubbing her back with one of his hands. "He is coming here since I am not going over there or he may set Inuyasha to pick me up. He and I always tend to explode with emotions when we are around each other".

He stooped his rubbing and asked, "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No", she replied. "Inuyasha is my best friend and though you may not think much of him but he is a great guy underneath all the male bravado". She pulls away only to look at him seriously. "Don't think anything otherwise. I mean he moved on with his life, and so have I with you".

"Have you", he question with a smirked. She laughed and settled down to kiss him while he pulled her closer to him.

They were getting affectionate when someone said, "For the love of god what is going on". They pulled away only to find a two shocked assassins, a gagging Tony. Tony said, "My poor eyes, my poor eyes".

Kagome grinned. "You should have waited longer and maybe got more than an eyeful".

Tony sputter. While Clint looked at her with serious look. "When did this happen?"

"Why should we tell you", goaded Loki.

Clint frowned and narrowed his eyes at Loki. "I know you. If you think seducing Kagome will get your powers back think again."

Kagome intervene before Loki said anything else. "Excuse me, Clint". Clint stopped glaring at Loki to look at Kagome with disapproving looks. "He did not seduce me into anything. I was the one who seduce him".

"Corrupting the innocent", muttered Tony.

"Not so innocent than you think", she teased Tony he only raised an eyebrow at her words. Kagome only response was to smirk at his questioning looks. Mouth dropping, Tony was feeling eager yet freak out the young girl has the hots for Loki.

"Why now", asked Natasha. She noticed the closeness between them but never knew that it was this type of situation. Her training kicked in thinking of all possible outcomes and none where good in the end.

"I decided that my relationship with Loki should not be kept a secret", she stated. Then Kagome looked at Loki warmly while he stared at the others with a bored look. Kagome continued, "I really don't like hiding away my feeling of him.

"Will this be a problem", asked Loki the ex-Russian assassin.

"Hey, if she wants to tap the latent bad guy, hey be my guess", Tony said with a careless wave.

Clint was not happy by Tony response but stared at Loki. "I will be watching you". When he finished saying that he turned and left. Natasha fallowed him with a nod in their direction.

Tony stayed behind because he knew she was old enough to deal with her own problems. Kagome sighted while Loki looked at Tony. "You seem to take it better than the others".

Tony shrugged at his question. "When you almost die several times you think less of minor things and focus on the important stuff." Pointing at Kagome he said, "If she is the one pursuing you why should I say anything. Just keep in mind that she does have the power to put you in your place. The others will kill you if you hurt her".

Loki knew a subtle warning as any other coming from the man of iron.

* * *

AN: Tell me what you think...Kagome is sticking to her guns on staying...and there are more things to come! review please!


	28. Chapter 28

I know I know! Its been a while but beta its taking time to review my work but I am posting this chapter in the mean time...enjoy!

* * *

Magic of You

Chapter 27: Problems

As it turned out everyone found out already that Kagome and Loki were dating. Kagome thought that was good since she hated hiding her affections to Loki. Loki was more reserved but inwardly basked in her attention. The only person who seemed out of loop was their leader, Steve.

Steve stared at everyone but he kept looking at Kagome and Loki. He frowned when saw them sitting together. How Kagome would speak to him intimately and Loki would pay attention to her. Steve noticed their closeness but wondered what happen to changed that. Steve looked at his teammates and saw their reactions to Kagome and Loki.

Clint was the more obvious and he looked like he was brooding and occasionally sent a glare in Loki's direction which the god just ignored it. Natasha face was blank but Steve could see her eyes narrowing at them in distrust. Tony and Thor seemed to careless what was going on and currently were trying to beat each other through video games. Darcy was quiet beside him which left him out of loop. Darcy seemed subdue all of the sudden.

He got tire of the atmosphere within the team. He needed to find out what was the problem and asked Kagome, "What is going on?"

She looked at him confused by his question. "What do you mean?"

Waving at her closeness with Loki he asked, "That, what is going on between you two?"

Kagome tried to hide her smile but then she said, "I am dating Loki".

Steve looked at both them with a frowned then he relaxed and smiled at them. "I see".

She was pleased that Steve did not demand explanations or even asked her to be weary of Loki intentions.

Suddenly, they all get the same call to their own phones. Steve looked and then at the team. "Time to assemble team". Everyone got up and ready for the next emergency. While they were on their way Kagome looked around to see if Shippou was coming but she did not see him. She hoped that he really did not come into battle. Kagome did not look forward to explaining to Fury that an over protective son came into battle.

Bruce and Jane once again were waiting for them over headquarters. Bruce said to Steve as the team came inside, "We found another opening of a portal. It seems that we were correct to assume that someone is helping in opening the portal."

"Do you know where it will open next?"

"Here", he announced. "But I've yet to find the exact place until in actually opens". Steve winced at his announcement. The city did not need for another invasion after the recently finish rebuilding.

"When will it open", he asked Bruce.

"In an hour", he told him. Steve nodded then turned around to look at the others.

"You heard him. We must plan and prepare in hour". The team began to make battle plans while Fury and Coulson helped the team over the actions of containment. Kagome sat back with Loki while the others work at it. She looked at him for his thoughts but saw that he was in deep thought.

"A penny for your thoughts", she whispered to him. He rear back at her words and looked at her confused. Kagome saw his confusing and said quietly, "I am asking what you are thinking?"

Loki nodded and said quietly, "I was remembering that I may have seen these creatures before".

Kagome frowned. "When?"

"When I was with Thanos", he replied.

"The guy who you served during your attack", she asked. "But that does not mean it's him"

He said nothing for a few seconds then he said, "Remember you said 'beware of the red force'".

"Yes, that is what Dr. Doom said to me before he got away"

"Thanos skin is red and his power often shows in red color", he told her.

"Which points clearly in his direction", she gasped. If, he was saying its true it mean that Thanos guy was behind the attacks and with the help of Dr. Doom raising an invasion to the city. Then she looked at him worried because it means he is coming for revenged against Loki too. Kagome griped his hand tightly with hers because Loki must have figured out the same.

He said nothing about her tight grip on his hand by her. He stood there thinking and trying to remember any weakness he saw from Thanos and found none. He usually stood in front of him with his back to him or behind a covering. The only time he was able to see his face is when Loki opened the portal for his army to invade Midguard. He growl inside at his frustration. Most of his powers are bound and he will be no help defeating him. They are going to realize they will need him to defeat him.

The hour passed with the making of plans from the Avengers and SHIELD agency in standby for helping them. They all sat in the meeting room while Bruce, Tony, and Jane were at the lab trying to find portal faster. When the alert sounded in the room everyone jumped into action. Kagome went in to change in her suit while the others did the same.

Bruce came to meet them as they headed out. "The portal opened in central park and I going with you".

"Well at least is far away from the buildings", replied Steve. Looking at everyone in his team he said, "Lets head out and everyone know what to do".

The Avengers arrived at the scene and found that the portal had already fully opened and that the army of Kortras had already began to pour out the portal. They jumped into action and began to fight them off. Kagome stayed near Clint since they were better at fighting in distance and watching from afar.

Thor and Ironman use their ability of flight to keep the enemy contain in the park. While Steve, Natasha, and Loki fought them upfront. Kagome suddenly notice fire racing toward the enemy and knew who that was. "Captain, Shippou is coming your way".

"Copy that Miko", responded Steve.

Kagome saw how Shippou made a pathway with his fire blast until he drew near Steve's group. She was awed that her son not only grown up but he became more powerful. The fact she wanted to run and keep him safe did not change just because he was now capable of protecting himself from danger.

"Like old time, huh?" Kagome snorted at Clint words but kept firing her arrows at the enemy.

"Have you found where is the machine that is keeping the portal opened", she asked Clint.

"No", he said grudgingly. Then he frowned and told her, "What is that?" Looking at the huge thing coming they way.

"Oh, shit it's a big ass robot with mini robots", she said. Then on the earpiece she said, "Captain are you seeing that. Dr. Doom is adding his toys in the play".

"Yes", he said. Then he said, "Dr. Banner it's time to get angry. We can't deal with the army and the damn robot".

"Copy that, Captain", said Bruce.

Kagome heard the roar of the Hulk and then a flash of green attacking the big robot. She had never seen the Hulk in action and was surprised of powerful force he was. Kagome had studied the doctor's aura and found him very intriguing. He was layer with another green aura which Kagome decided was the Hulk. A very angry Hulk inside the good doctor.

"Shit, Captain we need to find the machine and close the portal", shouted Tony. He and Thor were firing away any strays of the army.

"Loki, Shippou find the machine and call out Tony so he destroy it like he did with the other", Steve order.

"Copy", they both replied. They moved from their area and began to search for the machine only to find Dr. Doom waiting for them. Kagome began to fire any of the army that tried to get to her love ones. She knew they could handle the rest. They began to fight Dr. Doom. The both were using their magic to get to him.

They were trying to get o him when suddenly one of his robots came and was going to shoot Shippou only Loki saw it and stood in his way of the shot. Kagome froze when she saw this and yelled, "Loki!"

She saw that Shippou quickly moved and threw a biding spell that Dr. Doom caught. She was about to move to them but stopped herself. They needed to close the portal first. "Ironman, Shippou is near the machine you can destroy it now!"

"Got it", he replied and flew in Shippou direction. When he got there he began to shoot the machine and the portal began to fall down and closed. This time though it melted away when it closed. Kagome heart was pumping hard because Loki was still down. She ran in his direction followed by Clint only to have Thor and the others already there.

She knelt next to Thor who was holding his wounded brother. "Thor is he okay. Tell me!"

He grieved face told her a lot. "He is been hit with a poison hit for frost giants".

Kagome did not understand what he was telling her. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"He is dyeing", he told her. Time stood still.

* * *

I own nothing...


	29. Chapter 29

Nothing is mine…

* * *

Hello my dear readers! I want to thank all of you for reading my story and writing reviews! It gives me joy to hear what you think…now I just want to make a call for a beta with this story. I know many have told me about my spelling error but I am terrible at grammar! I already finish writing the original draft I just need help with making it sound reasonable! So for pity's sake somebody help me! Send my an email to melucio1 Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

The Magic of You

Chapter 28: Our Bond

The word dying was echo in the group. Kagome only stared at Thor in disbelief then she narrowed her eyes. That is impossible he is an immortal. Kagome narrowed her eyes she said defiantly, "He is not. I won't let him even if I have to draw him out of the pits of hell for that I will".

Thor, taken aback, from her replied stared at her like a fish out of water. He did not know how much affection she held towards his brother, but seemed that Kagome was in love with his brother. "I don't know what to do. I need to get him to a healer".

"You got one in me, Thor", she quickly told him. "I am miko with healing powers. I will heal him".

"Kagome we need to get him to medical room first", Steve intruded.

She needed and Thor picked his brother's body. They rushed towards the medical wing of SHIELD. The doctors tried to get to Loki only to have Kagome growled at them dangerously. Shippou intervene. "Please, stay back she might attack you if she finds you a threat".

Their teammates also stayed far away only Thor and Shippou stood near. Kagome began to clean his wound while opening her powers to study the poison. It was running fast in his body. Loki always had a cooler temperature but Kagome saw that the poison was making him run a fever which is dangerous for a frost giant.

"Kagome, do you have any idea what you are going to do?" Shippou did not like what he seeing with Loki. Kagome unstable emotions could cause her problems.

"Shippou, quiet", she ordered him. He remained quiet at her order.

"Lady Kagome, are you able to help him", asked a distraught Thor.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, but I need to connect to him. Together we will push the poison out. Loki has enough magic on him to do so".

"What do you want me to do", asked Thor.

"Hold him down no matter what", she told him. Then with a pause she said, "Pray".

Kagome began to chant her healing magic and felt her seek out Loki's own natural healing magic. When she felt them touching she was push out by his own magic. Kagome resisted and sent him a wave of power stating she wanted to help him.

His magic refused to bulge. Kagome narrowed her eyes mentally and began to coarse even harder to get his magic to work with her. She cannot heal him if his magic gets in the way. When she raises her power another notch Loki's magic stopped. Then it flowed around her holding her captive. This never happened to Kagome before but she was glad that he stopped blocking her efforts.

She used her magic to being to cleanse the poison out and healing any damage the poison had caused him. When she tried to pull back she noticed that Loki's magic would not let her go. She tried to pull away harder yet it did not let her go. When she tried to use her power to force him to let go his magic reacted to her action. Kagome felt a blinding go through her and a hot brand went all the way to her soul. She heard form far away someone calling her name then it all went dark.

When Kagome woke up again she noticed something different. She felt complete like found something missing. Other than that she felt okay. She opened her eyes only to find herself lying down on a hospital bed and wondered how she got here. Then she gasped, she remember what she was doing before she blackout. Loki had been hurt and she did not know if her healing worked or not. She sat up and found her son lying asleep not so far away from her. She called out to him, "Ship, wake up"

He woke up quickly and blinked at her several time and then he smiled. "Mom, you are awake!"

She laughed. "Of course, I want to know what happen. How did I end up in a hospital bed? How is Loki? Did it work?"

"Mom", he said patiently. "Relax. You have been out for a few hours. Just try to relax for a while".

She frowned when he did not answer any of her questions. "Shippou, what are you hiding?"

He sighed and said, "Mom, I can't tell you anything until he gets here."

"He", she echoed. "Who is this he?"

He stood up and said, "Just wait I will bring him"

He left too quickly for Kagome to ask him once again who this he was. Sat back down but felt restless so she move her legs to the sideway and tried to get out of the bed. Once standing up she looked around for her clothes. Grabbing them she went to the shower and quickly changed. Once she knew she was decent she waited for Shippou.

Kagome was about to leave when the door opened and she gasped. Loki was looking at her frowning and she did not care. She ran towards him and held him closed. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt it the feeling of completeness. "Kagome, why are you up?"

She drew back a little and frowned at Loki's question. "I am feeling fine. Besides, I should be asking you that question. Are you okay? Did my healing work?"

He said nothing and Kagome was beginning to feel like something happen and no one wanted to tell her. "Loki, tell me"

He walked her back to the bed and pushed her to sit in the bed. Kagome sat down grudgingly. He asked, "What do you remember last about the healing process?"

She did not understand his question but answered. "I coarse your magic to help me heal you. Then when I tried to pull away you would not let go then I tried to force me way out", she said. Then she gasped. 'Then I felt like a hot seal on me. What was that, Loki? I never felt that before."

Loki said carefully, "Kagome you trigger my mating instincts with your healing".

"I don't understand", she said.

Taking a deep breath he said, "I bonded us together".

Kagome froze. Staring at him with wide eyes she repeated, "Bonded"

"Yes, you are now mated to me." Breaking away from her shocked face he said, "I am sorry".

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she asked, "You mean that you married me. As, in, bonded me with a mating bond".

"Yes". Kagome looked at her son and he said nothing. Shippou was not denying which meant it was true. Loki is her mate, forever.

Shippou sighed and said, "I will leave you guys to talk". Kagome saw him walk toward the door and silently closed it behind him.

Think silence descended in the room. Neither occupant wanted to break it. Taking a deep breath, Kagome felt like she should apologize. Kagome turned to look at Loki and wondered what his thought was and she blurted out, "I should ask your forgiveness. I am probably the one who messed it up. I am such an idiot. What was I thinking?"

Loki shook his head in denial. "No, it was me. My instincts as frost giant awaken only when you came inside. They had already begun to connect us from the beginning of the healing process when you tried to pull away they reacted. I seemed to be very possessive even in the spiritual way". He lowered his head in shame.

She had nothing to say to that information. Then inside her something felt peaceful and warmth. Even though it was not the way she wanted to be with him. She will not complain about it. Kagome felt deep down a little less than what Loki deserves. He was not only good looking, talented, charming, when he wanted to, but also a god and a prince. She a priestess, half trained to boot, but this gave her hope. Small one but it was something. Taking a deep breath she said, "Well, that was fast, I thought it will take me longer to get you to marry me".

Loki snapped his head up when she said this. Kagome was grinning mischievously. "You are not unhappy for this", he said startled by her smile.

"No, I am not", she answered truthful. Then she asked, "Are you? I mean you are stuck with me forever and I am not exactly grand prize".

Loki grinned. "I am not". Pulling her close to him he continued. "And you more than worthy."

Kagome heart skipped a beat. She knew she was in love with Loki. Although, she did not expect the bond and startled by what happen, she was happy it did happen. The bond only assures her that he will be hers always. Maybe being a terrible in her miko abilities was a blessing in the end.


	30. Mated to you

Hello my dear readers! I am announcing that with beta or no beta the story must go on! (although if anyone wants to take on the job please be my guest). I will update every week so bare with me (and my grammar errors). Thank you all for your patience and your reviews! I love them! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

The Magic of You

Chapter 30: Mated to you

Loki had awakened feeling complete for the first time in millennia. He found Kagome's son hovering over him while looking scared. He sat up only to find that Kagome had fallen down next him. He asked, "What is wrong with her? What happen and where am I?"

Shippou carefully lifted her in his arms and said, "She was trying to heal you but something went wrong".

Loki stood up a little disoriented but feeling better than he had ever in his entire life. He followed Shippou into finding a bed for Kagome. Thor saw him and came towards him. "Brother! You are well!"

Loki ignored him and dismissed his happy greeting. "Thor, not now".

Thor saw his worried face and looked towards Shippou who just settled Kagome into a bed. "Loki, what happen to Lady Kagome?"

He did not know what to answer to Thor. The last thing he remembered was that he fighting Dr. Doom with Shippou. He saw that her son was going to get hurt and move in the way of the blast. Then it all goes black. "Don't know", he answered Thor truthfully.

Shippou began to examine Kagome and found that she was well but something was off with her. Something changed with her scent. He buried his face in her neck then pulled back startled by what he found. He turned to look at Loki with killer looks. Loki stood unfazed waiting for him to tell him what was wrong with Kagome.

He drew near Loki and grabbing his clothes he yelled at his face, "What did you do? Her scent has changed!"

"I have no idea what are you talking about, cub", defended Loki trying to dislodge his grip on his clothes.

Thor intervenes and asked, "Shippou, what do you think my brother did to Lady Kagome?"

He pulled away from Loki only to growl at him angrily. "Her scent changed like if she taken a mate!"

Loki drew back by his words in shock. He understood the implicating of his words but did not understand how that was possible. To unite the mating bonds he needed to connect to her in more spiritual way, connecting both of their magic. Looking at Kagome then Shippou, Loki wanted to know what was Kagome doing using her magic on him. He said carefully, "Was Kagome using her magic to heal me?"

"Yes", he growled.

Loki shifted nervously then ran a hand through his hair. He got an idea what had happen and her son was right it was his fault. Looking at Shippou, "I think she must have triggered my instincts for mating. No one in Aasgard ever tried to heal me before. Odin was the only who did it and with good reason."

Shippou wanted to kill him but he knew it was useless. The bold cannot be undone. His mother is now stuck with the god of lies for rest of her life. Looking at Kagome, he touched her hair softly and wanted to lash out to Loki but he had seen the looks she gave him when she presented him to him. Kagome was in love and knowing her she would accept it without a fight.

Still looking down at her he said, "You better treat her right. Kagome might be strong in the outside but she is fragile in the inside. She wears her heart in her hand". Looking at Loki angrily. "You are not worthy of her but I cannot do nothing about it. I must go and inform this to the pack".

When he finished saying that he strength and walked out of the room. Loki and Thor were silent after his departure. Loki moved closer to Kagome and began to do what Shippou had done earlier. He could not believe that he would force the mating bond on her. He knew she was the one he wanted but he wanted her to accept it on her own. He found himself for the first time in his life wanting something but without force or tricks. Now with the bond it felt like her forced her hand. He worried that she would not be so accepting of the bond.

Thor cleared his voice, "Loki, brother, she is not going to reject you".

Not looking up to Thor he kept his ministration to Kagome and replied, "How when I am who I am. She has not even seen me in my true form. She would run away. She should run away. I am monster".

"No, brother she would not reject you" argued Thor. Loki looked up at his brother. Yes, brother, even when Loki hated his brother for being better at everything and gaining my attention, he still thought of him as his brother.

He sadly looked at Thor. "She had no choice. The bond is permanent".

"She loves you", he insisted. Thor looked down at the peacefully sleeping Kagome and continued. "She won't reject you".

Loki sighted. Looking down on Kagome he said, "We won't know until she wakes up". Then looking at Thor he asked, "Did we win?"

"Aye", he replied. Then Thor remembered. "Brother, does the enemy know who you are?"

Loki did no respond to him quickly. "Why do you asked?"

"The poison used on you was of Frost Giant origin", he told him. Loki looked at him questioning. "Who did you work with before that want revenge on you?"

He sighted. Thor may be slow but once he finds something he never lets go of the subject until he got his answers. Loki replied, "Thanos, he is the one who wants revenged on Midgard for my failure of conquering it and on the Avengers".

"You knew this", question Thor.

Loki sneered at him but then stopped. "I suspected before we went into battle this time." He looked down at Kagome. "She was helping put it together and we both came down to the same conclusion".

"Why not say something to the team", asked Thor

He sneered at Thor. "Right like they would believe my words. I am still their enemy whether I help or not".

Thor cringed inside because he knew this to be true. His brother might work with them in the fighting but their allies still did not trust him. His father's punishment is still in effect. Thor believes if it's true what his brother confessed about this Thanos. Loki needed to be at full power to battle this enemy.

Without a thought Thor said to Loki, "We must return to Aasgard." Loki looked at him confused by his words. "We need father to remove the bonds on your magic. We are going to need all your help to stop this enemy". Thor gave a paused but then continued. "He should be told about you bold with Kagome."

Loki had nothing else to say. He understood what Thor was telling him and looking down at Kagome. He knew this to be true but Loki thought it was going to be hard to convince the all father to release him from his punishment. As much as he hated it, Loki knew he had no choice but to appeal to Odin. He was not looking forward to begging him but his bond with Kagome complicated things. Now he was not only responsible for himself but someone else too.


	31. Great News!

I own nothing…

* * *

Guess what everybody! I got myself a Beta! Now I can update sooner than ever!

* * *

The Magic of You

Chapter 31: Great News!

Kagome returned to the tower with Loki, Shippou, and Darcy in tow. Darcy and Shippou had fussed and treated her like an invalid, and it was irritating Kagome. Loki said nothing beside her, but kept close to her as though she might disappear. She could not blame him. Kagome also felt the tug of the bond.

They realized before that they could not stay too far away from each other without feeling the pain of the separation. Kagome had gasped and Loki yowled in pain when Shippou tried to take Kagome out of the hospital without him knowing earlier. He had tried to apologize, but Loki wanted to punish him. Loki had stayed on guard ever since because he did not trust the fox not to try it again.

As they arrived at the tower, a happy Thor greeted them. He hugged Kagome closely. "Lady Kagome, 'tis glad you are well."

"Thor, buddy, you're crushing my lungs; let go," she said, gasping for air. Thor let go of her laughing, then went to hit on his brother's back. It was a little harder then Loki had expected, but he took it calmly. He was used to the antics of his overzealous brother since their infancy.

Tony came to greet them and said, "Well, if it's not the brave miko, returning at last".

Kagome laughed at Tony's teasing. He really took their relationship quite well. "Glad to be back in one piece."

Pointing at Loki he said, "You count yourself lucky your lady love is also a healer."

Loki ignored Tony and went to sit down on the sofa. Kagome grinned at Tony and followed Loki. The others were there sitting too and were waiting for news of their recuperation and wanted to be there to greet them home.

Steve smiled at them and said, "I am glad all of you are okay."

Kagome smiled back at Steve but said nothing. Clint and Natasha remained in the back. They were the only ones who withheld their reservation when it came to Loki. Watching him take a death blow for someone else made him or her reassess his or her thinking of Loki. Bruce, who was sitting quietly on the sofa, said, "glad you guys are well."

"Thank you, Bruce," responded Kagome. Everyone settled down on the sofas, glad that everything turned all right after the battle. Clearing her voice while looking around at everyone, she said, "We have some news for you all."

"Good news or bad news?" asked Tony, "because we could do with good news right now. All this fighting with the enemy is getting on my nerves. Especially since we don't know who the heck wants to take over our world yet."

"You got that right," muttered Clint.

Kagome looked at Loki and said, "you tell them since you know more about it than I do."

Loki sighed and said, "I know who our new enemy is."

"Do you?" Steve was glad to finally have a name and a face to go with the unknown enemy they had been fighting. Dr. Doom had made a sharp exit in the last battle so they had no chance to get answers from him.

"Yes," he replied dryly. "His name is Thanos. He is the one who gifted me with the Chitauri army when I tried to invade Midgard."

No one wanted to comment on this but it did not change the fact that Loki had tried to take over the world. Kagome continued. "He wants to take revenged on Loki and the Avengers for his failure, and the Avengers for interfering."

"Then let him," stated Clint. "We will take him down as we did with god there".

Loki ignores his words but answered, "He's not anything like you've all encountered. I've only met him once and I felt great power from him." Looking at no one in particular he continued, "If we want to win, we all need to be in full power."

"What that is that supposed to mean?" asked Clint. He did not like the insinuation of Loki's words.

"It means," Kagome interfered, "that Loki needs to return to Asgard to get Odin's binds off of his magic. We are going to need him in the coming fight with Thanos."

"Absolutely not," exclaimed Clint. His reproach was echoed by Natasha. He pointed at Loki. "How do we know he won't turn his back on us once his power is restored? This could be his plan to make us think he wants to help us, and then turn around and betray us."

Kagome cleared her voice and said, "He won't."

"But you don't know that," challenged Natasha. "He is the god of lies and mischief. He could be using this to his advantage."

Kagome lost her temper. "Okay, let's get one thing cleared: Loki has changed. He has been fighting with you all this time. I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt."

"Kagome, just because he fights with us does not mean he is on our side. You might trust him, but maybe he could be using you," replied Natasha.

Loki did not like her implication. He responded angrily, "I am not using her."

"That is right," echoed Kagome, looking at Natasha coldly. "I am not easily manipulated. Besides, what would Loki gain from me if he knows that I am not the one who will set him free even if I could? In fact, he has now a good motive to keep Midgard safe."

"What?" That question came from Natasha they did not respond.

No one said anything. It made no sense for Loki to use Kagome unless he wanted her to break the bindings, but if that was his goal, why would he want to go back to Odin to have them removed? Steve cleared his voice, trying to clear the tension in the group. "When are you and Thor leaving?"

Kagome bit her lip and informed Steve, "I am going with them too."

"What?" Steve said in shock.

Looking at the team, Kagome blushed lightly. "Something happened when I healed Loki."

"What did you do, girlie," inquire Tony. She looked like she done something embarrassing to cause her to blush.

"You don't need to inform them Kagome," Loki said dryly, hating having his private life announced to team.

Kagome pleaded silently to him and he sighed. He hated to deny her anything. Loki hated to reveal anything to others, but inside he was pleased to announce that she belonged to him.

"I bonded with Loki," blurted Kagome.

One could hear as the team froze at the announcement. Steve looked confused. "I do not understand."

Loki smirked at their leader and said, "Congratulate us, Captain. Kagome and I have gotten married. That is why I cannot plan to take over your world. It would look bad if I invaded my wife's own world."

"You're kidding," stated Tony in disbelief while looking back and forth between Kagome and Loki.

"Why does she have to go with you?" Bruce asked calmly.

"I cannot separate from Loki since our bond is still too young," replied Kagome. Bruce nodded while the others seemed to take the news differently.

"It is most joyful news, Man of Iron!" exclaimed a happy Thor. "My bother has bonded in marriage with Lady Kagome. They are a most fitting pair for such a union."

Clint and Natasha stared at Kagome with shocked faces while Steve sputtered, trying to find words to answer to such news. Bruce took the news very calmly even though he couldn't figure out how it was possible to heal someone in an emergency and come out being married to the same patient.

"You get a real wedding, right?" Darcy asked. She had cringed at the news, but knowing Kagome, she would think it was a blessing rather than a curse. You cannot help whom you love after all. Kagome choked on air while Loki patted her back, looking as calm as ever about the whole situation.

"Foxy boy, got a step dad now, huh?" said a grinning Tony. The news took him by surprise, but Kagome was an adult. If she did not want the marriage, then she would have refused, but she had not.

The team's attention moved from a flustered Kagome to a calm Shippou. "Matters not what I feel or think. He is her mate now and my dear old dad."

If anyone had paid attention, they would have noticed Loki's eye twitch in annoyance by how he used the word 'dad' on him. Others may not know, but it was not a compliment. They had argued over the bond, but Loki ended their argument by saying that the bond is there now. The bond cannot be undone unless they want to die. Shippou was not pleased by that, and is why he had taken the liberty of annoying Loki about being his step father.

Clearing her voice Kagome said, "We are going to Asgard tomorrow".

Steve understood their speedy departure. Though still shocked over their news, he knew that having Loki in full power when facing Thanos was a tactical advantage in their part. Loki knew who he was, and for what he said, they all needed everything they had to face him.


	32. Arriving in Asgard

I own nothing…

* * *

Magic of You

Chapter 32: Arriving in Asgard

Arriving in Asgard was not as big of a hassle as Kagome had thought. Loki, with the help of Thor, both used some magic mojo to transport them to their home world. Kagome stood mildly disoriented; not because of the trip, but because of the coloring in the place they landed. They certainly overdid it with the color of gold.

"Welcome to Asgard, my lords and lady," replied a very tall, black looking guy in gold armor holding down a sword with bright orange red eyes. Kagome wonder if all of Asgard ran around in armor like ancient medieval times.

"Heimdall, 'tis good to be back," replied a cheerful Thor. Loki remained quiet beside Kagome. Thor said goodbye to the gate keeper and they all moved on to where some horses stood. Thor bid them to ride them. Kagome sat behind Loki since she did not trust her riding skills. Soon enough, they arrived at the castle.

Kagome looked at the castle in surprise and Thor smiled at her looks. "It is truly majestic, Lady Kagome, but wait till you see it from inside."

She replied in kind, "I hope so." Loki smirked at her double meaning. He knew that Kagome would not be in awe by the scenery because she was not that type. What he did hope was that she would enjoy his mother's gardens, where he loved to spend most of his free time when he was not on duty, studying in the library, training, to his pain, or off keeping Thor from getting into trouble or helping getting him into it.

They got off the horses and were escorted by some guards into the palace. Kagome sensed it was a precaution for Loki, rather for the guidance into the palace. They walked among the halls and once in awhile met other people there who looked startled or whispered behind their backs. She frowned and asked Loki, "Am I the only one noticing that they seemed more surprised to see a human walking around with you two than with Loki being back in the palace?"

"Ah, 'tis true, Lady Kagome," replied Thor in kind. "You are truly the first human to visit Asgard in centuries. Forgive their disrespect."

Kagome dismissed his apologies. "It's fine, as long as they do not piss me off, because then you cannot hold me accountable for my actions."

"Kagome," warned Loki. "Behave." Though Kagome got the clear idea, he actually did not want her to behave at all.

Her response was to huff in annoyance but settle closer to Loki, who let her. Loki could feel through their bond that she was nervous. He could not blame her, and hoped to alleviate her fears. They soon arrived in front of two huge doors, which were opened, and an announcer said, "Thor, crown prince of Asgard; Loki, prince of Asgard; and a guest."

Kagome mind went blank because she did not expect to be facing the entire Asgard court in their first visit so soon. Her pause made Loki look down at her with concern, and she looked at him for an explanation. "We are royalty, and expect to be parade as such," he explained.

His explanation did not help, but he sent her reassurance through their bond, and Kagome lifted her head high while walking behind them. She could feel the eyes of the court on her while she walked towards the throne, which was currently occupied by the kind of Asgard. She tried not to focus on tripping in front of the assembly, which would shame Loki in the process.

They soon stood in front of the throne, and both princes kneeled down. Kagome did not know what to do, but since he was not her king, she remained on her feet. "My sons, why have you returned?" thundered Odin.

Kagome winced at his voice, but hoped he would be willing to hear their request. Thor spoke up for them, saying, "Father, we have come with news from Midgard. We found out that an enemy has taken to battling Midgard. Loki believes it is the same being which lent him the army of Chitauri."

Odin stood regally, gazing upon on his sons for a few minutes before ordering to the court, "Leave." They all jumped at his order, and the only one left were his mother, them, and Odin. He asked Thor, "Why are you here, Thor?"

"Father," said Thor as he stood up. "Loki believes this being is powerful. We are in need of his help, but his punishment will hinder his ability to help."

Odin regarded Thor before turning towards Loki. "Loki, my son, stand up and speak your piece."

Loki stood up and said calmly, "I request my bindings to be removed so that I may fight at full power with Midgard against this being."

"And if I refuse?" drew out his father. Looking at Loki he said, "You think you deserve to have your punishment to be lifted after your actions?"

Kagome did not like the way he was speaking to Loki, but remained quiet. She was not about to go on a tongue lash to his less than acceptable punishment to his son. Loki replied truthfully, "I do not, but that does not mean that Midgard should pay for my actions. I know I did wrong and such deserve this punishment. I only request for in the meantime to remove the bindings, and then return them once the task of eliminating Midgard's threat is finished."

"You seemed to have changed, my son," he said while Loki winced at the word 'son.' Odin then fixed his eye on Kagome and said, "Should this female the reason for your change of heart, present her to me, my son."

Loki drew Kagome closer to him, but kept her at a protective distance from his father. His father noticed, but made no comment over his actions. "I present to you, Lady Kagome Higurashi, priestess of Amaterasu, and the newest member of the Midgard team that defends their world."

Odin face revealed nothing as he replied, "Your wife". Kagome gasped in surprise at his knowledge while Loki stiffened at her side. Odin only smiled kindly at Kagome and said, "I can see the bond between you; incomplete, but strong. Who are you to have trapped my son in marriage?"

Before Kagome could defend her actions, Loki came to her rescue. "She did no such thing." Looking angrily at Odin, he confessed, "You may blame the bonding on me. She only wanted to heal me."

Thor blurted, "Brother's words are true, father". Odin only raised an eyebrow at them. Thor continued, "I was there when it happen. I truly believe it was my brother's instincts which caused the bond to form in the first place."

Their mother, whom was standing far away, began to inch closer at the mention of their marriage. Kagome could see the happiness from the woman, which, in part, made Kagome sigh inwardly in peace. Odin ordered, "Come, priestess".

She hated it when people called her that, but did as she was asked. Loki wanted to keep her at his side, but he also needed Odin's help. Kagome stood near the king to see into the irises of his eyes. He said, "How is it possible that a priestess of old still in existence?"

She smiled at his question. "I am the reincarnation of another powerful priestess, and had the unfortunate fate to travel in time, which awakened my natural miko abilities."

"Time seems not to touch you, Lady Kagome," he said while knowing exactly why.

"Because time has no hold on me, my lord." she replied.

He said nothing, but turned toward his wife, motioning to her forward. She was glad because she was able to run to her sons and hug them. Kagome saw Loki hug her back. Odin said, "You may rest for now, and I will think over your request".

The princes wanted to refuse but their mother intervened. "You all must be famish and tired. Let us relax and eat." She pushed her sons while Kagome walked beside Loki. Kagome was, in fact, very hungry and tired. The travel between worlds was disorienting, and the whole new world was a little too much for her state of mind.

His mother asked, "Separate rooms or together, Loki?"

Kagome stiffened as did Loki, but he quickly answered, "She is my wife. She stays in my room." Kagome did not know whether to be nervous for his reply or pleased that he wanted her to be near him. They had yet to talk about the implications of their marriage— let alone do something to complete their bond.

They all went to eat dinner quietly while their rooms were being prepared. His mother asked what they had been doing. She even asked some question at Kagome about her abilities. She was impressed even thanked her for saving her son. Kagome's only reply was that she would have done nothing less. Odin had not made an appearance, and that both worried Kagome and relieved her. She hoped that their trip was not in vain.


	33. See me and Love me

I own nothing...

* * *

Magic of You

Chapter 33: See me and love me

Loki took Kagome to his own quarters. He was less than pleased that Odin had yet to give them an answer and that he had refused to make an appearance at dinner. Loki was not sure if he would remove his punishment. His father and he had always been at odds many times. Since Loki caused a lot mischief, he tended to be at his father's displeased end at most times.

His mother had always been on his side though. Thor always complained that she favored Loki over him, but Loki thought it was fair since Odin did it with him. She had loved him and cared for him since he was child. When he had taken to rule Asgard in Odin's place while Thor was in banishment, she had been his greatest supporter; and in Loki's eyes, his only supporter. He had tried since infancy to please his father or to mold himself into the Asgardian way, but the more he tried the further from the truth he went.

When Loki had found out that he was a cast off child of King Laufey of the Frost Giants, it had been a low blow in Loki's life. He had felt like father had set it up from the beginning to make him fail. In his anger, Loki did everything to prove that correct. When Kagome came into his life, she showed him that that was not true. Fate did not bind you to it completely. Her life was a living proof.

He left the cruel, monstrous way of the Frost giants he hated. He left the way of Asgard, whom never accepted him. Loki decided that he would try to make his own way. He belonged in different worlds, and yet in none at the same time. Kagome thought he could make his own. His decision to join the Avengers came with that same thought. He did not have to join them, but their way was challenging to him. He grew to like their work even though he hated to follow orders to the letter or meddling ways.

Kagome's friendship had been a change in his life. He never had a true friend before. Sure he followed and was around Thor's friends, but they weren't his friends. Loki always felt they were only talking to him because he was a prince and Thor's younger brother. Kagome's offer had come in a time where Loki had felt most lost. She had anchored him with her laugher, her trust, her honesty, and the eagerness to be near him.

She neither cared that he had tried to take over his world or he that was a killer. In her mind, Kagome just took Loki as he was. Loki had never had that kind of acceptance except in his mother, but she too lied to him about his true heritage. Kagome, on the other hand, defended him, seek him out, and, to his great pleasure, found him attractive.

Loki sighed. He had never truly told Kagome why his instincts acted as they did. Then he cringed because she had never seen him in his true form either. She had no idea that she had bonded to a monster. Although he should try to sever the bond, Loki found himself unwilling to do it. He, on the other hand, wanted to draw her closer. He wanted to make her completely his and never to let her go.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome closing the door to their bedroom. His attention was drawn to her because he could feel the nervousness coming from her. She had been unconscious for most part of their bond. Loki found that his drive to possess her was getting stronger and stronger as the days passed.

Kagome looked around his place and then her eyes settled on Loki, who waited for her opinion, standing in front of the fire place. "Nice digs. Totally what I imagined, yet not."

He smiled at her and held her when she walked towards him. "Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Compliment," she teased him. Then she looked at him questioning. "What were you thinking before I came? You looked awfully in deep thought."

Loki sighed because he knew this needed to be taken care of. Looking at Kagome, he could not bear the thought of her rejecting him, but he wanted her to know about him. He wanted her to know what she was bonded to. "I was thinking that I should tell you some things about me."

Kagome looked surprised by his offer. He was usually very closed in about his past, and he talked very little of his family. "Okay."

He sat her down on the bed, which only seconds before Kagome had tried to ignore. She settled down while she waited for him to continue. He cleared his voice and began. "I had reasons to try and invade Midgard. One of them was because I was angry with Odin."

She looked at him with a frown, wondering what had caused him to be so angry with Odin. "What happened?"

He turned his back to her while looking deeply at the fire in the fireplace. "I discovered, while playing mischief on Thor's coronation day, that I was not Asgardian."

"I don't understand," she said.

He did not turn to look at her. He continued saying, "When Thor was banished, I confronted the all-father of my discovery, and he told me the truth". He turned to look at her while he said, "During his war with the Frost Giants he had found a baby that had been cast away for being a runt. He took this baby." Kagome's eyes widened at this moment, realizing what he was saying. "He took the baby, adopted it as his son, and named him Loki."

"Loki, you are adopted?" she asked startled by his confession.

He looked away in disgust. "I would have tolerated that news, but I could not understand why he would go to the trouble of raising a monster, son of his enemy, King Laufey of the Frost Giants. I demanded his answer and he said that it was because he wanted to create a treaty between the two worlds through me."

Kagome sat there gaping at his revelation. No wonder he went ballistic. Loki found out he was the same creature that Asgardians called monsters. His own father wanted to treat him as leverage to build a lasting treaty between the two worlds. Loki must have been angry, hurt, and confused about the lies that had been built around him. She was now completing the picture about the Loki that went crazy.

"I tried to prove to my father that I was a good son," he whispered. He looked at her while she could literally feel the pain coming from him in waves. "That there was no need for a treaty if they were destroyed. I lured their king into father's bedchamber and killed him. I tried to kill their kind with the Bifröst. Thor stopped me before I obliterated their world."

She winced when he said that. Kagome knew that the Bifröst had been broken, but no one had informed her that it was because of a fight between brothers that cause its destruction. "What happened then?"

Loki closed his eyes as he could remember it like it was yesterday. "Thor and I were hanging onto father's staff when Odin stepped on the edge to help us. I tried to explain my actions to him, that all I wanted was to get rid of them. He looked at me and said 'No, Loki'. I felt the weight of his rejection, the laughter and hate of Asgard for years, of the pain of not being of their family. I let go."

Kagome eyes began to water while he was still talking. She had said nothing but knew what he had confessed. All she wanted to do was to run to him and hold him. He deserved to be held tight. She might not accept the action he took, but understood his pain. She knew what it felt like to never live up to something, to not to fit in, to never to be accepted for who she was.

"Loki," she whispered through her tears. He said nothing and Kagome stood to go to him but he stopped her with his hand. "Please."

"No, Kagome," he said painfully. "I need to show you what I am."

"I don't care," she defended ardently.

He still held her afar. Then Kagome gasped when she saw his skin begin to turn blue. His hair remained the same color, but his eyes turned red. Taking a deep breath he said, "Look upon my true form, and you will change your mind. I am monster. When I decided to invade Midgard, it was only to appease the war inside of me. I was proving him that I was indeed the monster children fear in the night."

Kagome swallowed hard, but took a determined step towards him. "Listen to me Loki." He stood still, waiting for her rejection. "I don't care how you look." Before he could say anything she ordered for his silence. "Shut it."

Defensively he said, "Look at me. Do you see who I truly am? I forced you into this bond through my heritage and yet you remain by my side."

She grabbed his face between her hands and said, "I do." With tender care she said, "You are the being I love. I don't care if you are blue or if your eyes are red. I don't care. I love you." She traced the markings in his face and continued. "I am surprised by your true form, but not put off."

"How can you say this?" he gasped, trying not tremble at her touch.

Kagome smiled at him and said, "I love what is inside: the good, the bad, the ugly, and the beautiful you. I saw you and I found myself drawn to you. You were unlike anyone I've ever met. Loving you is as easy as breathing because I knew I found a keen soul in you."

Loki heard her words and felt the honesty in them. He stared at her in wonder. She loved him even after he had showed her his true form. Instead of running away in horror, she was touching him tenderly, if not a little possessively. Loki had never felt that he deserved her, but he was glad to have found her in the mud hole they called 'earth.'

Drawing her near while turning back to normal he began to kiss her ardently. Kagome gasped at his hungry kisses, his touch, and wanted more. He was the one for her. He was the one whom she lived to find. All her pains, all the horror she lived, was only to find him and understand him. She knew rejection and accepted him completely. She felt the need show him the joys of life. She knew the cry of a broken heart so she mended his. She had felt rejection before so she could accept all of him.

He could not have enough of her. She tasted like paradise; like his most precious gift. He knew that he did not deserve her, but he was glad to have her. Loki, for once, was glad that the Avengers had stopped his conquering of their world because then he would have never met her; never known love from her; never known such acceptance from anyone.

Whispering softly she said, "Make me yours Loki. Don't make me wait anymore." Loki did not have to be told twice. He picked her up bridal style all the while not letting go of her lips, and carried her to his bed. Depositing her on the bed, he looked back at her. He was giving her a chance to go back, to stop, though he would hate to stop it from occurring. "Are you sure? There is no going back once we do this."

Kagome smiled and said, "I have never wanted something so badly in my life than to be all yours, Loki."

"So be it," he said at last. He laid slowly on her and Kagome could only feel joy that they were finally coming together as one. Her last thought before submerging into his passion and his love was that she finally came home.

* * *

AN: To all my readers, I thank you for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did! Please review...


	34. Warriors Three and Lady Sif's Challenge

I own nothing...

* * *

The Magic of You

Chapter 34: Warriors Three and Lady Sif's Challenge

Waiting for Odin's answer was daunting to them, but Kagome found herself in bliss. She had woken the next day feeling complete knowing that Loki loved her back. He may have never said the words, but every touch, every kiss, expressed the words that were in his heart. When they had joined as one for a moment Kagome saw all of him. Their hearts, mind, and soul had joined as one and their bond was complete. She fell in love all over again.

Loki in his part was more thrilled to their new improvement. They had spent the next day in bed discovering their bodies. The only times they had stopped was for Kagome to take rest or to eat. His brother, thank him, stayed away and his mother made no mention. They finally went out of their room because Kagome wanted to see the gardens he so loved.

She was currently sitting underneath a blossoming tree; she thought it resembled a sakura tree. She was sitting down while Loki lay on his back using her legs as pillow. He told her of the story of how he would come into the gardens and spend time reading here in silence while watching his mother's garden. She loved when he talked about his life and he asked about her.

Though he now had access to her mind, he decided he wanted her to tell him rather than him take it from her mind. She told him about her family. They felt like they were in their little world, but behind the minds they knew that they were going to have to face Odin's answers.

"Brother, Lady Kagome, I have found you," replied an enthusiastic Thor. Loki groaned inwardly because he did not want to be disturbed. He stood up quickly because he did not want Thor to see him act so intimately with Kagome.

"Thor," he replied evenly, even though inside he was displeased.

Kagome felt the same, but answered Thor anyway, "Thor, what can we do for you?"

Thor grinned at them and said, "I wish for Lady Kagome to meet the warriors three and Lady Sif."

Loki scoffed at his reply while Kagome looked at Thor, surprised. She had heard of those people from Darcy. Looking at Loki, she pleaded with her eyes. She wanted to meet them because Darcy had made them seem so interesting. He sighed, agreeing with her silently and Kagome smiled gratefully. Looking at Thor, she said, "Okay, but Loki comes with me."

"I would not have it any other way," said a gleeful Thor.

All three stood up and began to walk to the training area. Kagome still got lost with all the passages, but found the battle field better than the palace halls. She had found a group of four people fighting when Thor called out, "My friends come!"

The group stopped training, and when they saw Thor they ran to meet him. After they greeted Thor, he signaled for Kagome and Loki to approach. Kagome could see the tension of the group when it came to Loki, though they were curious of Kagome as well.

Pointing at Kagome he said, "This is Lady Kagome, a warrior priestess from Midgard who works with me to combat foes. She is now the wife of Loki."

They all stared in disbelief at Thor's news, but Loki inwardly grinned. The look coming from Lady Sif, whom he once pursued a long time ago, was disgusted at the thought of the poor girl being joined to him. She asked, "when did this happen?"

"A few days ago, my friend," replied Thor. Looking at Kagome he said, "This is Volstagg, next to him is Lady Sif, followed by Fandral, and Hogun".

Fandral tried to be charming and said, "It's a great pleasure to meet you, Lady Kagome." Loki stiffened next to her, but Kagome only nodded in his direction.

"Is this true that you are married to Loki?" asked Lady Sif. She had no idea why someone would choose Loki as a husband. After his betrayal and actions, she did not think that he deserved any happiness.

"Yes," replied Kagome. Lady Sif frowned at her answer and Kagome narrowed her eyes. She did not like the looks of hate she was throwing in Loci's direction.

Thor tried to defuse the tension in the group by saying, "Lady Kagome and I have battle each other and I have found her to be a true challenge. Her skills with the sword are unparallel."

Lady Sif heard this and stared confused at Kagome, and then looked at Thor confused. "Even me, my prince?"

Thor paused for a second, and then grinned. "I don't know. Should we find out?"

Before Loki could protest or Kagome could decline, Lady Sif challenged, "I would like to test these skills of yours on my own. I had found that no one can defeat me in the sword fighting except for Thor."

"No", replied Loki dryly. He did not believe Kagome would lose because Sif's arrogance was pouring in waves. He just did not want to see her hurt.

Narrowing her eyes at him Sif said, "You fear that she may lose to me."

Loki wanted to laugh at her words. He was not going to coerced himself into a contest of wits with Sif at his wife's expense. "I know she can, but I don't want her to fight".

She turned to face Kagome and said defiantly, "Is the word of your husband your own?"

Kagome stared at Lady Sif. Although she wanted to take up her challenge, her first thoughts were on Loki. She also understood the subtle sneering Lady Sif had used against Loki. She knew of the antagonism between the two and until now she thought of nothing. Kagome now understood what drove Loki to a wall. The woman was subtle irritating. Looking at Loki she asked, "Loki, may I battle her? It could be fun. I will try to go easy on her." Lady Sif stiffened at her words, insulted by them.

Loki said nothing few seconds, and then replied, "If that is your wish." He could see Kagome was up to something, a mischief. She nodded and he sighed in defeat. "Fine but I must get a reward for your win." Kagome giggled at the sexy thought he sent to her in return for not making a big deal of the fight.

Lady Sif looked pleased while the others wondered if the priestess was as good as she said. Humans had never to given challenges before. Kagome and Lady Sif stood before each other and Kagome summoned her sword. Lady Sif was surprised by her magic, but accepted it.

Once their fight began it was a clash of skill. Kagome was analyzing her opponent, her strength, and her weakness, while Lady Sif used stigma as her weapon. They both pushed, and yet held steady to their ground. Kagome opened her powers to seek out and see completely. She smirked.

Lady Sif was good, but Kagome was thought by the best swordswoman in the world. She accepted nothing but perfect. When Kagome moved faster than a normal human could, Lady Sif was taken aback. She quickly changed her pace in their fight. Then Kagome used her other ability to move and caught her off guard in with her sword.

Kagome stood there pointing her sword in front of Lady Sif's throat while both gasped for air. Lady Sif looked at her in disbelief. She could not understand how a human like her could move as she did and even win against her. "What are you?"

Pulling away Kagome shrugged and smirked. "I'm just a simple human girl." Loki snorted but understood her meaning nonetheless.

Thor shouted in glee. "Lady Kagome is truly magnificent in sword fighting, is she not, my friends?" The others, except Loki, stared in shock at what they had seen. A human girl had beaten the Lady Sif in sword fighting.

Lady Sif asked, "Who taught you sword fighting?"

"A demon lord named Sesshoumaru," replied Kagome as Loki stood by her, proud of her accomplishment. She smiled at his proud look and looked at Lady Sif with a smirk. "He is the most brutal teacher, and best swordsman I know."

Taking in her defeat well, she said, "I would like to meet this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome frowned, but then she grinned as if she was pleased about something. "I could arrange that now. My son told me that my alpha is coming to see me."

"He is?" asked Loki because it was the first time he had heard of these news. Kagome nodded.

"Shippou told him about the bond. He wants to meet you in person," she said carefully.

"Wait- you have a son? And who is alpha?" asked Fandral. He looked at her over and he could not picture her as a mother of a grown man.

Kagome looked started, but Loki replied, "My wife adopted a child before meeting me. Her Alpha is Sesshoumaru."

"Why Alpha," asked Lady Sif looking confused.

Kagome smiled at her in kind. "Demon's society works in hierarchy. He is a dog demon lord so he is the Alpha of his pack and I am a part of that pack."

"Dog demon lord; they still exist?" asked Lady Sif, interested in this Sesshoumaru character.

"Very much," replied Loki.

Then they all heard someone clear his voice and turned to find a palace guard nearby. "My lords, the king requests for your princess in the throne room." Kagome's stomach tightened. Looking at Loki she knew it was about his answer. He assured her through their bond, but Kagome could not help but wonder what was going to happen.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for you reviews! I love it when I hear from you all...


	35. Return to Midgard

Nothing belongs to me...sad I know...

* * *

The Magic of You

Chapter 35: Return to Midgard

Loki walked next to Kagome and Thor, as they walked towards the throne room. Odin's decision to either let Loki's power lose was about to be given. Darcy looked determine, Thor looked hopeful, but Loki's face was black. Unlike, Darcy and Thor, Loki knew his father was like. He had banished Thor, his real son and favorite son, to Midgard without batting an eyelash. Loki, he knew that the chance that he breaks the bonds none existed. He only came because both Thor and Kagome had insisted in this matter.

As they came into the room, Odin was already waiting for them. They only stopped to bow down in reverence but said nothing. Odin regarded them with blank look which made Kagome fidget impatiently. Thor spoke for all three of them, "Father, do you have an answer".

"I do", replied Odin. He looked down on Loki and asked, "Loki, what would you sacrifice to have you power back".

Loki froze by his question. He frowned and said, "I don't understand, Odin".

Odin repeated, "What are you willing to sacrifice Loki for the return of you powers; life, immortality, love?" The last part he said it while looking at Kagome. Loki tensed at his implications. He never understood his father, but Loki knew him to be wise. What he did to Thor had been a good thing since Thor had been insufferable before landing in Midgard? He knew Odin was testing him.

"Why should I sacrifice something when it already belongs to me? The only question is here if you are willing to return to me my powers".

Thor sighted on Loki's side while Kagome cringed but understood Loki. Odin said, "You punishment was to live in Midgard and repay what you have done with you actions. Do you think that this would amend what you have done?"

"No", replied Loki quickly. Then slowly he said, "I know I cause havoc on Midgard with my actions and no matter what I do I cannot undo what I did." Then he looked at Odin with narrowed eyes. "I do not want for Midgard to pay for my mistakes."

"So you do this out of guilt?"

Loki scrolled at Odin. "No, I do this because it is the right thing to do."

"What would you do if I refuse your plea", responded Odin.

Loki purse his lips close because he felt like once again his father was denying him something important to him. "Then so be it", he said to Odin. Thor was about to plead in Loki case but Kagome grabbed his hand to settle down. Thor wanted to rampage in anger for his brother.

Odin paid no attention to his eldest son but kept his eyes on Loki then surprised all three of them when he smiled. "I, Odin, King of Asgard, revoke the binding spell on Loki Odinson". Loki gasped when he felt the binding leave him and the release of his powers. Kagome gasped on his side but Loki had no time to help her because he was having a hard time reigning in his own power.

He looked up to his father and said, "Why?"

Odin drew closer to Loki, and while he tensed at his brief hug. Odin said, "You are my son. When I did the binding I wanted you to realize all wrongs that you did." He smiled softly at Loki confused face. "I failed you as a father too, Loki. I kept your true parentage for so long because of the fear of your rejection. I thought I lost you when you fell at the bifrost only to come back alive and with revenge broke me inside. I ask your forgiveness because in my mind of trying to fit you in the mold of Asgardian, I dismissed you. Making me a king and old does not mean I am a great father and for that I am sorry, my son".

Loki had no words to say at his father confession. He understood why his father had tried to hard all those years to mold him into Asgardian model. Odin thought to make him like the others only to realize he was not like the others. Loki's true anger was they had lied to him for so many years. Those lies created in him confusing, discontent, and bitterness because of his difference. Those lies twisted and made in Loki's mind the justification of why Thor had been preferable over him. His father was just trying to protect him in the only way he could.

He tried to say something in return to Odin to say he accepted his forgiveness but the knot in his throat got bigger. Taking a deep breath Loki finally said, "I too am sorry, father".

Odin felt elation at his words and knew them to be true. Loki came back acting and looking different. He turned to look at his son's wife, and he wanted to thank her. At first, he had been skeptical of her relationship with Loki as he watched from afar, but as time passed, her actions changed his son. He was still Loki, but now more aware with the world around him, and his actions towards them. He sent a thank you look at her and she smiled in response. Loki found a true match on the Midgardian miko.

Thor enthusiastic drew everyone in a hug. Loki winced at his brother's enthusiasm but did not deny that it felt great. Neither brother noticed when their mother came around. She kissed in joyful at Loki, and he did not deny her. She was the one was affected the most with his actions, and he wish to repay of his offense. His mother also lied, but she also loved him equally as a son even if she did not give birth to him.

"Must you return to Midgard so soon, my sons", she said after their hugs ended.

Thor sighted. "Yes, mother, Midgard is in danger and we are going to be needed".

"But I hoped to make a celebration for Loki's union", she said sadly.

Loki replied to his mother in kind. "If you want, when we return you may have the feast you like".

She seemed to be comforted by his words and replied, "I will wait patiently then, my Loki". The queen turned towards Kagome and she shifted nervously at her stare. "I am sorry to not had time to get to know you, priestess Kagome, but hope in your return we take time to get acquainted."

"Sure", Kagome squeaked. Then clearing her voice, she replied, "Yes, I will like that your majesty".

"None of that my girl", she said. Smiling while looking at Loki she said, "You are part of the family, you may call me mother".

Kagome nodded. Loki took pity of Kagome, and drew closer to her. Looking at his father, "We must return to Midgard".

Odin nodded. All three of them bow down at the king and queen then walked out of the throne room. No one said anything because they were all surprise by the outcome of the meeting. When they reached the bifrost sight, Heimdall met them there. With aloof eyes he said, "I will be watching, god of mischief".

Loki did not reply to him back, but took notice of his words. They all prepare for their jump. One minute they were at the bifrost site, another at SHIELD's specialize place to opening the bifrost.

Once cleared, Kagome moved away from the brother's and feeling on kissing the ground because she was never going get used to the travel between worlds. She was about to relax when she heard, "Wench, what have you done?"


	36. Meeting Alpha

The Magic of You

Chapter 36: Meeting Alpha

Kagome eyes wiped towards that voice. Her eyes widen when she saw who the person. She quickly moved and jumped into his arms. He catches her when she did. "Inuyasha!" He held her close. She could not believe he was here. After waiting for so long, her best friend is back. "When did you get here?"

He said while nuzzling her neck. "Today, your friends kept me company." Then she felt him sniff her and she froze. She knew that he knows something changed with her.

Inuyasha drew her back in disgust and said, "Kagome, you smell terrible!" Kagome gaped at him then she grinned at him mischievously.

"Guess", she said.

Looking over her shoulder he said, "Something to do with the guy over there". Kagome pulled away and turned to face Loki. She held his hand to draw him near, and he did. The two men she had loved in her life finally face each other.

Clearing her voice she said, "Loki, this is Inuyasha, my best friend." To Inuyasha she said, "This is Loki, my husband now".

Inuyasha crossed his arms and studied the god in front of him. He could not believe when Shippou called him and told him that Kagome was dating the crazy god. Looking at him, he did not seemed so bad but he had watched on television his army invades. He kept his reservations of his opinion until he talked to him in private. Holding out his hand Inuyasha said, "Nice to meet you, Loki".

Loki took his hand and replied. "The pleasure is mine, Inuyasha". They face each other, but they said nothing else.

The moment was awkward but Kagome did not care. Taking her place next to Loki, she asked, "Inuyasha, where is Sesshoumaru?"

Scuffing he said, "Oh, him, he is will be arriving later, I think. He sent me ahead to prepare you, but I found you crossing space into another world."

Kagome blushed at his reprimand. Loki did not like that and said, "She accompanied me to see my father. She was in good hands".

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to him. "I find that hard to believe".

Before Loki could reply, Kagome intervened. "Inuyasha, I have someone else for you to meet". She signals for Thor to come closer. He had stayed a few feet away during this time. Looking at Inuyasha, she said, "This is Thor. He is Loki's older brother".

Still looking hard on Loki, Inuyasha turned to study the god of thunder. He was bigger than his brother. Neither looked the same, and their scent indicated no relation. Inuyasha eyebrows furrowed, but said nothing. Families are not just of blood, but of bonds too. Bowing to Thor he said, "Pleasure to meet you, Thor".

Thor smiled brightly at Inuyasha. "I am pleased to meet my new sister's friends. She has told us of your skills as a warrior".

Inuyasha blushed at Thor's compliment. Even after centuries of fighting. He still was uncomfortable with praises of others. Kagome noticed, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her knowing looks. Then he asked them, "Is that all she been saying?"

Kagome tried to bit her smiled because Inuyasha looked a little uncomfortable. She answered him, "Just the truth".

He narrowed his eyes to her. "From whose point of view".

"Mine of course", she said cheekily.

"Then lies found itself in it", he said while narrowing his eyes.

Kagome narrowed her eyes to him too. "Cant changed the facts if their true".

"They can when they come from you", he counter.

Somebody cough interrupted their batter. The both looked and found the Avengers and Fury with other SHIELD agents waiting for them. Kagome smiled sheepishly. Inuyasha always tended to make her lose sight of where she was while riling her temper. With an embarrass look she said, "Hey guys, we are back!"

Steve drew near to them and asked, "I hope your travel was not for nothing".

Loki grabbed her hand and said to Steve, "No, it was fruitful".

"Joyful news my friends", exclaimed Thor while grabbing Loki's shoulders. "Brother has been pardon and his powers returned to him".

Fury frowned at his announcement. "How we know he won't go rogue during or after the fight with this Thanos guy".

"I have no intention of causing more harm to Midgard", replied Loki coldly. He looked at Fury and said, "I have great interest to keep this world safe".

Fury looked towards Kagome and said, "Your wife".

Loki did not like the way he looked at Kagome and stood in front covering from his sight. "She has nothing to do with it. I will repay my dept to Midgard". Fury nodded pleased with the god's words. Inuyasha stayed behind and said nothing while they talked.

He had already had a confrontation with Fury hours before. Inuyasha arrived demanding why he had taken into his team Kagome. Fury said that she would be a great asset to the team. Inuyasha told him that as part of their pack, she had no reason to do so. The director calmly informed the angry inu youkai that Kagome had joined the team on her own will. He only gave her the opportunity and she had accepted. Then the set out to talk about youkai right and regulation. Inuyasha informed the director that they would receive an ambassador who would negotiate with them. Fury was not pleased with him, but he cannot afford to be angry at an entire race living among the humans for a long time. A race that was very powerful indeed.

Inuyasha wanted to rant and rampage but knew that Kagome had joined the team on her own from Shippou. He had been displeased because Kagome deserved to live her own life. She knew how to fight, yes, but she was more a pacifist when it came to fighting. Both brothers had taken her actions not well since Kagome would be putting herself in constant danger working with the Avengers. One of the reasons he had come is to change her mind in that situation.

The last thing he wanted to find out is that she got married to ex-villain god. When Shippou met him at his hotel, and told him the news, Inuyasha threw a fit. Kagome always tended to get into trouble. Marring the god of lies was the worst thing she could have ever done. Inuyasha had tried to go convince her to break the bond. Only to hear from Shippou that she had left for another world with the gods.

He had waited patiently to approach SHIELD, but he knew he had to do it. Once that was complete, he had gone to meet the Avengers. They all seemed fine to Inuyasha. They actually reminded him of their misfit group in the past. Inuyasha was not surprise of Kagome involvement with this team, because she would fit right at home. He was talking with them when Dr. Jane Foster announce of their arrival. He had gone with them to meet her.

They all moved from the bifrost sight then flight back the tower. Kagome kept herself close to Loki, while Inuyasha stayed close to her. They were quiet the whole trip to the tower, but Kagome wanted to ask so many questions to Inuyasha. Shippou had answered some of them, but she wanted them answered by Inuyasha.

At the tower, she found Darcy, and Shippou waiting for them. She came to hug Kagome close. "You came back!" She pulled away to look at Kagome. "Kagome, you are glowing. What happen over there?"

Kagome blushed at her sister's question, but did not answer. Shippou cleared his voice and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama is here. He will be arriving in a few minutes". Kagome froze at that announcement. One thing was Inuyasha, he was her best friend. Another thing is Sesshoumaru, he was her alpha.

Swallowing hard she tried to find Loki. He was talking with Thor, and Steve. He must have felt her anxiety because he turned towards her while frowning. Leaving his company, Loki came to her in concern. "Kagome, are you okay? I felt your distress".

"Sesshoumaru is arriving in a few minutes", she informed him. He took the news calmly but did draw her closer to him. He looked at Shippou, he confirmed it by nodding.

"Then it's time to meet older brother", he said softly.

Kagome tried to laugh at his words but she was nervous. Then Jarvis announced, "Mr. Taishou is arriving".

Everyone froze in their place except Inuyasha and Shippou. When the door opened, a tall handsome man walked inside with all the grace in the world. Inuyasha and Shippou jumped into action and came to meet him. He dismissed their actions as he sought someone. When he located Kagome, he drew near her.

She was trying to swallow her lump but looking at Sesshoumaru hard. He had saved her in more ways than others, and he was here. He stopped a few feet from her and said, "Miko, you are well".

Kagome nodded while bowing in reverence. "I am well, Sesshoumaru-sama. It is a pleasure to see you once again." He acknowledged her words then he turned to look at the god next to her with cold eyes. She quickly said, "This is Loki of Asgard, my mate".

He said nothing but regarded the god with cold and calculating eyes. Loki has met many creatures in his many years, but this one was different. His aura felt powerful, almost suffocating to Loki. Loki was aware that his actions were not correct but Kagome was his wife now. That was not going to change any time soon. Loki bow lightly. "Sesshoumaru-sama is great to finally meet you".

He still said nothing to Loki only bowing back in return. Then he turned towards Kagome and said, "We need to talk, miko. I prefer away from this place and others". Loki tensed next to her. She held his hand tighter to stop him.

Kagome swallowed hard but said, "I also need to speak to you, my lord". With a pleading look she gave Loki who wanted to argue with her. "I will return soon, Loki". He reluctantly accepted her request. Giving her a kiss, he sent a clear sign to Sesshoumaru. The other guy took the act of possessiveness with cool eyes.

Sesshoumaru watched Loki move away while Kagome excuse herself with Darcy and Shippou. Turning swiftly he left the room. The others watched as the Kagome followed the cold figure that had arrived.


	37. Clearing the Air

I own nothing...

* * *

The Magic of You

Chapter 36: Clearing the air

They had gone out to eat since Kagome had returned hungry from the trip from Asgard. Sesshoumaru took them to a private place for them to talk without others interrupting. They already ordered something and they were just waiting for it to arrive. Kagome sat quietly while Sesshoumaru regarded her with an expressionless looks. She tried to make a conversation. "Sesshoumaru-sama, how are you taking New York?"

He replied, "As loud as Tokyo, if not louder".

Another moment of silence passed between them and Kagome gave up and decided to go to the point. "Why are you here, Sesshoumaru-sama? I heard you keep away from all most of the time."

"I cannot visit my miko", he said lowly.

Kagome lay back in the chair she was sitting down. She crossed her arms in defense. He was not going to be easy. "I find it hard to believe, but I am glad to see you".

"You sound surprise that I would make the trip for you", he questioned her.

Raising a brow, she asked, "This comes from you who ordered the pack to stay away from me".

He replied, "I made a decision that benefited the pack".

"Right, like keeping me away from my child, and my friends was a good decision", she spat.

He narrowed his eyes to her and replied, "You were very young when your journey began. I wish for you to get away from our world for some time while you mature."

"Oh, so now I was immature child fighting at war", she replied angrily.

"Watch you tone, miko", said Sesshoumaru coldly.

Kagome leaned forward placing her hands in the table. "No, what you don't understand is that you had no right to keep them from me."

"You forget I am your alpha".

She spat, "Yeah, like I could forget. You hurt me, alpha". She said the last part softly.

He tensed when she said this. Sesshoumaru had gone through a difficult time watching grow up, go through the well, and returned without doing nothing. She was the younger sister he never had and wanted. His decision took affect when youkai had gone through a small rebellion because they had sense the jewel around her. He needed to keep her safe, others would notice their presence near her, and he could not do that. He ordered them away because that would attract less of his kind to finding the jewel while it was inside her.

"You carried the jewel, miko", he answered to her. Kagome frowned at his words. "Youkai sense the jewel while you were younger and during your travels. Keeping the pack away meant keeping the others out of loop in your existence.

Blinking Kagome thought over what he said and to her dismay it made sense. They jewel may had been destroyed in the past but it still existed in the future because she had yet to go back in the past. Had any youkai notice the jewel before she probably would never had gone back. Kagome anger subsided abruptly as it had risen. "Okay", she replied.

"I still do not understand why you join these Avengers", he said.

Kagome sighted hard. "Truly, I never plan to do it in the first place." He cocked an eyebrow to her. Kagome continued explaining to his silent question. "I was depressed, Sesshoumaru-sama. I missed all of you, it was killing me inside. Mother thought that a change of scenery would help; it did, for a while anyways. Then an attack occurred in the tower and I had no choice but to help or others would have gotten hurt pretty badly. SHIELD already had an eye on me, but with the showing of powers they wanted the truth."

"How much you told them", he asked not liking the fact that they question her unsupervised by any of their kind.

"Not much, just enough of my story, some things of youkai, but I kept it mostly general", she smiled at him when she said this. "I was thinking if you did exist I need to keep some important things from noisy SHIELD."

He bowed in approval. Kagome was wise in her decision. However, they were sending an ambassador and liaison to SHIELD. The youkai world still did not truth them enough to reveal most of their secrets. They were going to keep them at bay until it is prudent to say otherwise. He did not like the fact they knew they existed but once the miko came to up youkai existence followed.

They food arrived and they both ate in silence. Kagome was surprised that Sesshou ate human food now. "You are eating human food, Sesshou".

He winced at her nickname and replied, "One must accustom to things over time". She made no comment but understood that he may not appeared to have changed he has. They all have, except her. She remained the same.

One of her question she wanted to ask him is his personal life. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why have you not gotten a mate?"

Sesshoumaru, not surprised by her question, grinned inwardly because he knew she was a curious creature by nature. "I am still considering young among my kind. Besides, Inuyasha is making enough heirs to last millennia".

"Huh, he is. This is bad, Inuyasha populating the world with his genes", she murmured softly.

He smirked at her question. His brother seemed to like having his wife pup. Then those thought brought him back to another reason why he wanted to speak with her in private. "Your choice in mate, miko."

"What about it?" Kagome automatic became defensive. She knew the reputation Loki carried but for once she would like somebody to be happy for her.

"He is not what I imagine you would choose", he said carefully.

Kagome shrugged then sighed. "Yes, that makes two of us. He is not what I wanted but what I needed." Looking at Sesshoumaru she smiled at him. "He is so much more. I am happy."

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. That is all he wanted to hear. Kagome had suffered enough and he wanted her happiness. His brother was a fool to let her go, but now that he seen him with his ward Rin over the centuries. The miko and his brother would have been wrong. Rin and Inuyasha balance each other while Kagome and Inuyasha was always an explosion of emotions. After all she had gone through; he did not believe she would stay at Inuyasha's side.

He was aware who Loki was. His actions precede him but somehow he seemed more than what Sesshoumaru expected. Kagome was happy. Besides taking a whiff of her scent they have already completed the mating bonds. They bonded now for all eternity. He hopes she knows what she is getting into.

"I am pleased", he replied in the end.

Once dinner was over they returned to the tower. Loki was waiting for her as did the rest of the Avengers. Sesshoumaru left with Inuyasha and Shippou tailing after him. She smiled at them but went to stand at Loki's side. He held her closed and asked, "You had a great time".

She nodded. "Yes, but I am exhausted." He agreed. They dismissed themselves from everyone. When they were in direction of a bed they took his. She had grabbed some of her things from her room before they arrived in his. She took a quick shower and dried her hair while Loki magically became clean.

He pulled her in his arms once she lay down on the bed. Kissing her eyebrow, he asked, "What did your alpha want to talk to you?"

Kagome randomly trace patterns on his chest. Then she replied, "He explained the reasons for his order, my choice in joining Avengers, and you".

"Seemed it was a productive evening", he said casually. Kagome understood the undertone.

"He said that he did it to protect me from youkai while I carried the jewel in this time period, he accepted my joining the team, and he is relieved I am happy with you".

"Did you think otherwise?"

Kagome sighed and kissed his chess softly. "From an outsider marring you would be the worst thing but he knows that I would fight tooth and nail if I did not agree to our bond."

He said nothing and Kagome turned her head to face him. "What are you thinking?"

Loki looked at her and grinned. "I got out of this one easy".

Kagome laughed. "Yes, you did."

He tickled her but Kagome returned his actions. She smiled at him and yawned randomly. He sighed. "We must rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow".

Kagome pouted and he smiled at her while kissing her pout away. She said reluctant, "Fine". Snuggling close to him she closed her eyes. Before she knew it they were both out of consicioness.


	38. In Between

I own nothing...

* * *

The Magic of You

Chapter 37: In Between

Returning to Midgard put Loki and the Avengers to work. Loki's restored powers put some of the team on edge but Loki took it in strides. He cared less if they were skeptical about his intentions after they kill Thanos. He worked with them using his abilities in magic since he could never before. Kagome loved watching him fight. When Thor was brawl and power, Loki in the other hand, was cloak and finesse not to mention his great skill with knives. He was not a typical warrior but a warrior nonetheless.

Kagome also took her time to bring her pack in update of the situation. Her alpha was not happy with her debriefing but he settled with accepting that she already a target married to Loki. Loki for his part, kept some distance between her pack. Loki's reasoning was that they did not know much of him and what they heard was not good news. Loki appeased her doubts with saying that he will take time to familiarize himself with her pack.

The team was surprise when Kagome said that if a battle comes, her pack would join the fight. Underneath the words, Kagome suspected that her pack wanted to fight because it had been so long since they participated in such a large scale fight. Kagome did warn the team that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's swords could cause a lot of havoc, so they will try to keep it clean. SHIELD was not happy with this but they had to deal with it. Sesshoumaru had given conditions to their liaison because Kagome was working with them. To Kagome's understanding, he scared the shit out the director. She could not blame him, Sesshoumaru was scary. Sesshoumaru defending his pack was downright the scariest thing out there.

Even with all preparation, Loki took time to convince Kagome to go on a date. She had gotten dressed, in green, to please Loki. Her dress was a strapless dark forest green and she matched it with high black heals. She put on light makeup and her hair is down in waves. She wore simple jewelry since Kagome never one to be flashy, even if Loki did have the means, she kept it simple.

Finishing the final touches, Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked good and she wanted to please Loki. She was startled when she heard next to her, "You look beautiful in anything you wear my wife."

Kagome turned to look at Loki and blinked when he saw him. He wore formal clothes similar to the ones he used in Russia. His hair is shorter so he looks less threatening but she loved the look in his eyes. He looked like he was drinking her in inch by inch. Smiling at him, she said, "You look elegant too".

Bowing lightly, he said, "My lady ready for her date?" He offered his arm when he said that.

Straighten erect Kagome took his arm and said, "I am".

In another blink they were near a restaurant. Kagome looked around and found that they were not in NYC, in fact, they are no longer in the US. Loki saw her confused looks and said, "Venice is said to be the city of love".

Blinking at him, then around, she looked back to him. Kagome always wanted to go to Venice. She loved the history, the architecture, everything about it. "How did you know", she asked but knowing what he would say.

"Mind connection", he replied pleased to make her feel happy. He guided her towards the restaurant and the waiter shows them to a private place. The lightly was low added with candle light, the place was magical.

Loki helped sit into her chair then sat on the opposite of the table. The menu was placed before them and they both ordered the special of the house. Wine was brought and served to them. Loki took his glass and said, "To our future together, Kagome".

"Our future together", echo Kagome clicking her glass with him and then slowly drinking it. The wine tasted great. She felt like in a dream. While dating Hojo, whose dates were broken or she never arrived, left a lot for her to desire. Then her return from the past left emptiness inside, she never dated. Loki is the first guy she had looked since her return. He is the one for her.

"Why so look thoughtful, Kagome", said Loki in between bites. Their food had arrived and Kagome had paused to think over her history.

"No reading my mind, Loki", she teased when he shook his head she relented. "I was just thinking of my past dates which were a disaster." He raised an eyebrow at her words. She blushed and quickly said, "I dated a long time ago but all ended bad or canceling them because of my voyage back to the feudal era."

Loki said nothing but she knew that he knew of those disasters. Taking a deep breath she said, "I am glad I came with you." She reached out and took his hand in hers. "You make everything better".

"Do I?" Loki doubted his ability to make her happy.

"You already the best husband ever, and lover", she said the last with a blush.

He smirked because it was amazing to see her color with the thought of their sexual relationship. She had sex and yet retained that virgin blush he still loved about her. Seeing her eyes darken at the memory of their night together prompt Loki to cut shorts their dinner. Paying for the dinner, Loki took Kagome and whisked them to their suite.

Ever since returning from Asgard, they kept distance in the physical of their relationship for several reasons. One of them was Kagome. He knew it had been her first time and he did not wish to damage her more with his own hunger. After returning to Midgard training and dealing with liaison with youkai and SHIELD had taken time of their hands. Loki decided that it was time to take break and relish in their love.

Looking at Kagome's own growing lust concluded she also wanted the same. Their night filled with passion, hunger, but also tenderness and a lot of love. They knew that battle with Thanos is coming soon and while they wish not to think that something could go wrong. They were both aware that anything can happen. In their love, they were demonstrating that this was worth fighting.


	39. The Final Battle

The Magic of You

Chapter 38: The Final Battle

To the final battle, SHIELD took the initiative to create its own portal to make sure they knew exactly where Thanos would appear. Jane Foster, Tony, and Bruce had been working hard to replicate the portal but especially to make it so that signature that the portal gave was the same as Dr. Doom used to signal the alien army. As far as they are concern, everything is prepared for the visitation of dangerous alien and his army.

The Avengers set up to work with Sesshoumaru and other youkai to fight in this battle. They iucared not about human problems but when Kagome is involved it involved them too. Kagome, in her part, also practice with Sesshoumaru and he said that she gotten better. Loki was not happy about her involvement but he knew it was useless to convince her no to fight. She told him that this was a fight for her future too and there is no way she is going to be looking in sidelines. He been acting very protective of her but Kagome realized that she was his only true weakness. Her training doubled in effort to settle his mind.

Loki, he was looking forward to end the loose ends he left after his own invasion. After meeting Kagome, loving her and being return that love made Loki look forward for a bright future. He spend so many days thinking that the future was going to be boring with Thor as king and Loki looking in the sidelines. Her presence in his life brought hope, life, and so much joy. He enjoyed every morning waking up with cuddled next to him, watching her mingle with the Avengers or her pack, to see her around her world. The best part was at night when their passion spent she would stay as close to him as possible and he felt whole knowing he would wake up to another day with her in his life.

Kagome, with her smiles and kindness lured him into new and uncharted waters he never knew. Her love, her compassion healed a lot of his hurts. Her desire assured him that he was not a monster and her passion left him breathless. Loki was happy. For the first time, in a millennium of his existence, he was truly happy. Happiness was at his grasp and he was not about to let it slip through his fingers because of his past mistakes. He was going to correct what wrong he did.

Though Loki's full powers were going to be helpful they notice that he was not the only one who was powerful. The youkai also carried a heavy weight in the fight but he cared less of their involvement. His only thought was to get rid of Thanos to redeem himself. Kagome told him that he did not need to that but he felt responsible for the trouble he caused before in Midguard. She understood but told him to do anything stupid like be a hero. She warned him that dying was not an option to him because she knew how to bring him back and he would be in big trouble in his return. He smiled but knew her real fears.

The Avengers were surprise by the collaboration of youkai but they understood that they only fight because Kagome is involved. As they said, "She is pack. We fight when pack is threatened. He threatened Kagome and now he is soon going to be dead". The youkai stayed silently in the background but the Avengers knew they were there. For their part, they were glad for the help. Last time they fought an army of aliens by themselves, it was hard. With the added help, the Avengers would at least have some relief.

The day that the portal was to be open, SHIELD prepare the location. They knew that Thanos wanted to arrive in a large city but they refused to do that because the evacuation of a large city took time, money, and it was a pain. They decided that the place was irrelevant since they have the signal to confuse Thanos.

Everyone was in place like an army. The Avengers were in front and middle, followed by SHIELD agents, in back and sides stood the youkai. Some sported their true forms while others remained in their humans' bodies. At their sight, SHIELD agents were a little skittish but since they are fighting the same enemy they had no choice but accept their presence and move on. Kagome was place with Sesshoumaru since she has fought at his side many times, and gave Loki a relief that someone strong was watching her back.

Loki took his place next to Thor as ancient times. They knew each other's moves and a battle movement by memory working together was not difficult, in fact, was better. The synchronization in battle was very good and Kagome knew that Thor would always stand by Loki no matter what which put a relief in her mind.

In all, they were all ready for what is to come. Kagome took a deep breath and the portal was open. At first, nothing happened but then a large notice was made and charging of alien bodies on the move. The Avengers promptly began to fight the first wave of the army. Whatever they did not take down, SHIELD agents did, the youkai army only waited Sesshoumaru's orders to attack, but he stood back. He knew that in battle the first was the paws to take down but soon they would also get a chance to fight. The youkai were eager since it been a long time for them to fight like old times so they found this opportunity to let loose the bloodlust inside them accumulated over the centuries. The aliens really did not see them coming or they should have run the other way.

The battle was hard and fast. The youkai finally made their move when bigger prey began to pour out of the portal. Their display of power awed and shocked the humans fighting with them. Though they looked human and civilized they had forgotten the youkai ruled once upon a time and not because they had a pretty face. Their power was something to see. Kagome seen them transformed before-hand. Her blood runs hot like old times in their appearances. She too had missed the power that came with fighting an enemy.

Grinning she said to Sesshumaru, "Just like old times, huh", then plunged into the fighting like a well seasoned warrior goddess. Sesshoumaru's trademark smile followed her words and he too went into battle.


	40. Redemption

I own nothing...

* * *

The Magic of You

Chapter 39: Redemption

With the help of youkai, the battle seemed to tip in humanity's side. The alien army was prepared to fight humans, mutants, the Avengers, but never youkai. After discovering they tasted good some youkai made it to eat them as they crossed their paths. The Avengers were a little weirder out because of their actions but their shook it off as 'they another species so whatever' attitude. The alien army was shocked and maybe a little scared of these large being that fought along the humans.

Loki saw their actions and thought it was poetic justice when they ended as the meal of the youkai. He kept an eye out for Thanos. Thanos was a calculating being but Loki was not going to give him the opportunity to slink away into the shadows once again. He had a plan to draw Thanos out which included the glowing stick he was bestow by him long ago. Loki was sure that he would seek it out to take it from him. When Thanos make a move for the scepter Loki was going to make his move on him.

Sure enough, Thanos appeared as subtle as a powerful being could. His shape was far away but was not mistaken because of his coloring. A red being amongst green once was sure to stick out. Moving away from the fighting, Loki drew closer to Thanos who saw him coming. Thanos frowned at the battle sight but when he saw Loki approached he grinned. He said, "Coming to bow down in surrender, god of mischief".

Grinning Loki responded, "Not today, Thanos. I seemed to have become fond to this world".

Narrowing his eyes, Thanos replied, "Pity". He stood up straighter as not to care what Loki did. "You are not longer useful to me so run along to daddy poor useless creature. He might have mercy because I will not".

"Do not worry about me, Thanos", said a cheeky Loki. "You seemed to think that you might survive our encounter".

Laughing at Loki's words Thanos barked, "And you going to accomplish this how?"

"Like this", replied Loki. He moved towards Thanos only to be stop by his guards which he quickly disposed. Thanos looked at him weary but he found that he was eager to fight the foolish Asgardian. He was going to be an example to all who oppose him today. He is going to show to this world that they are dirt beneath his fingernails and that they will go to suffer in agony when he done destroying their pathetic attempt of defense of this world.

Loki finally stood before Thanos and Thanos looked at him with a bored look. "You should run back, Asgardian, before you regret it".

"The only thing I regret was not killing you before when I had the opportunity", growled Loki.

Laughing once again at Loki, Thanos said, "So be it, poor creature". Thanos jumped to get a hit on Loki but he moved to the side. They both circle each other in battle watching for any weakness in their defenses but found none. Thanos made the first move and Loki blocked his every moved. Though even matched, Loki knew that Thanos was going to get bored soon and then he will need to begin to watch his moves. He may not be as an accomplished warrior as Thor but Loki knew how to fight in his own terms.

Thanos began to get bored and summoned power but Loki was preparing for that. He cast a spell on Thanos which slowed down his summoning his power and then Loki attacked. Thanos barely blocked his assault but threw Loki back. He growled at Loki. "You have no idea who I am and what I am capable of silver-tongued."

Loki only grinned at the frustrated Thanos. "No", replied Loki. "It is you who do not comprehend who I am". Without waiting for a chance for him to reply, Loki attacked him again. Thanos still block him. Then Loki noticed his brother arrival and he grinned. "Seemed that this will get better, Thanos".

Thor threw his hammer at Thanos. Thanos blocked the hit but then moved to defend himself from Loki assault. The two brothers backed away and without saying a word they nodded at each other. It was an old dance of them. Thor would attack and while the opponent was distracted Loki would get closer to kill or to injure. They did the same with Thanos and he was losing. Loki had already landed several deadly strikes on his person. Thanos began to realize that Loki by himself, he could take. Loki with a strong brother, like Thor, was impossible to kill.

Thanos fearing that he would lose began to back away to the portal only to have it blocked by Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Thanos frowned at her boldness and tried to take her down and to her hit him with her sword. Shaking from the ground, Thanos watched Kagome with shocked eyes. Kagome only grinned at his disbelief. "You not the first asshole to have crossed my path and that hit was for Loki." Thanos stood up shakily and wounded from the ground.

Loki came into the battle once again. With a sharp turn of movement Loki imbedded the scepter into Thanos chest. His shocked face told it all. He never thought to lose. He never thought to die. Loki triggers the scepter to destruction and then it exploded taking Thanos apart in the process. The rest of the battle went easier since SHIELD closed the portal while youkai finished (ate) up the rest of the army.

Kagome went to Loki and held on to him. He pulled her into his arms and finally was able to breathe more lightly in months. He was free now. Kagome pulled back and smiled at him and Loki felt so very lucky to have found her. Kagome only smiled at him and said, "It's over Loki."

"Yes", he agreed. "Finally".

She understood his words. Loki wanted to redemption and he finally was able to achieve it. The rest of the battle became a blurred but Kagome knew that there was a cleanup. The youkai from their pack withdrew and SHIELD let it slide since they did have a contract between them as an agreement never meddle in each other's business unless Kagome is involved or a rogue youkai was causing problems.


	41. Ever After

I own nothing...

* * *

The Magic of You

Chapter 40: Ever After

The first thing that Kagome did, when they got back from debrief, was make love to Loki like a starved man. He did not mind but in the aftermath, he kept giving her that strange soft looks. Kagome wondered what that look meant but stayed silent. Loki in the other hand was thinking that he finally is at peace with himself. He was not longer feeling guilty about his invasion, and his only thoughts now was that he was going to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved and loved him back.

He held her close while she rested and wondered when she was going to figure out his little secret. She was in for a surprise and he hoped she would be as excited as he was about it. Loki kissed her forehead softly while her only response was nestling closer to him.

The next day, Kagome woke up a little disoriented. Loki was sleeping soundly next to her but she felt sick. Standing up, bile rose to her mouth and Kagome ran to the bathroom. Her stomach began to empty last nights home-take out she ordered. Once her stomach empty in her toilet, Kagome flushed it. Sitting down on top of the toilet, Kagome wondered why she threw up. It was strange to her because now she felt hungry out of sudden.

Shaking her head, she began to look through her feminine things for a mouthwash when her tampons bag fell out. Frown at the bag, Kagome wondered why it was full. Then it hit her hard. Every since she married Loki, she had no date with aunt flow. Her heart began to race. They had not taken precautions about pregnancy. Pregnancy was the last thought in her mind when she was making love to Loki.

Looking down her stomach, Kagome's heart fluttered. She could be pregnant now. Then she paused her racing mind, no she needed to find out the truth. Her trouble thoughts did not make notice Loki standing in front of her. When she noticed him, she jumped startled. "Loki, you startled me", she said shakily.

Loki looked surprise to have taken Kagome by surprise. "My love, I did not mean to". He looked around the mess she had made and asked, "Why is there a mess here? I heard you getting sick."

Biting her lip, Kagome struggled to think if she wanted to tell Loki now about her suspicion or later. He bended down in front of her and asked, "Are you okay, Kagome. You look troubled".

"I might be pregnant", she blurted. Loki did not even blink at her confession. Kagome began to worry.

Smiling Loki said, "Is being pregnant an issue".

Shaking her head Kagome replied, "I don't know yet." Motioning to the mess, she continued. "I accidently spilled my tampons and then it got me thinking. I have not gotten my period ever since we got married."

"Stress, and change can cause that too", replied Loki in kind, but he knew otherwise.

Agreeing, Kagome replied, "I know but".

"Ah, there is hope then", he said teasingly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes to him. "You have been acting strange for the past week Loki. Protective, and sometimes I catch you giving that soft look sometimes".

Touching her cheek, he replied, "I just want the mother of my babe well".

"Mother of your babe-", she gasped.

With pride he told her, "You are pregnant, Kagome, with my son".

"Son", she echoed. Then confused, she asked, "How do you know this?"

"Kagome, when we seal our mating bond, life was created to cement that bond."

"A baby, you knew", she said. "How come I only find out about his right now? Why not tell me?"

Looking sheepish, Loki replied, "To tell you the truth I was eager to complete our bond, and with the pending battle I forgotten to mention this. I remember because I keep a tap on your health at all times, and when I notice the change in your body, I remember that detail."

Huffing she said, "And you did not informed me immediately".

"I wanted you to tell me", he said.

Kagome understood his words. He wanted her to find out and then tell him in return. He wanted her to tell him he is going to be a father. Since, she did not know that they were creating a child in their union; he wanted her to tell him about the child. Smiling softly at Loki she said, "Loki, we are having a baby".

Pulling into his arms, he said, "We are, wife. He is going to be perfect".

"You keep calling our baby he. What if is a girl", she demanded.

Loki frowned. "I do not know what the sex is the babe, but I think it would be a boy".

"Really, says who", she challenged.

"Me", said a grinning Loki.

Shaking her head Kagome replied, "Loki, what if it's a girl".

"Then she is going to be the most beautiful little goddess and I will begin to train for the demise of those who think to even look at her".

Gaping at his words, Kagome said, "Loki!" At his stern look, she began to giggle. Loki is going to be a handful if their baby ends up being a girl. He only grinned but inside he was thinking that he needed to plan in case his child is truly a girl.

They decided to give the news during the celebration party, courtesy of Tony, that was given to the Avengers for their victory. Kagome grinned because her pack was invited also. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippou came at Kagome's request. A private party was perfect time to give their great news. Including the clueless uncle of the child.

Kagome paced nervously near a window. She was excited about the news but she did felt worried how they are going to react when they find out. Pepper and Darcy found her pacing like that and they both grinned. Darcy spoke up and said, "Sis, will you relax this is just a party not freaking convention in front of thousands of people."

Darcy words made Kagome paused for a second then she sighed. "You are right", she replied while trying to relax.

"Don't worry sis", said Darcy while stirring her towards the celebration. "There is not enemy hunting your guy and now you may have all you free time sexing him up!"

"Darcy", reprimanded Kagome but she heard Pepper giggle next to her. "Pepper not you too".

Pepper tried to keep a straight face but seeing Kagome so nervous was a first. "Sorry, Kagome but Darcy is right. What have you worried? Did not you say that your pack accepted to come and they are okay with Loki?"

Shrugging Kagome replied, "I have things in my mind it is all".

Darcy was having none of that. "Kagome what you need is to get a drink to help you relax".

Drawing Kagome towards the open bar, she began selecting a drink for her. When she gave Kagome the drink Kagome bit her lip. "I can't drink that."

Frowning, Darcy looked at Kagome. "Take it Kagome you look like you need one. It's okay; I will make sure you don't get so drunk you embarrass yourself".

Biting her lip, Kagome tried to speak when Pepper gasped beside her. "You are pregnant!"

Kagome jerk in surprise while Darcy coughed the drink she was taking. Darcy sputter and asked, "Is is true." Kagome tried to deny their accusation but both were staring at her with this knowing look.

Hugging her head, then looking up with a brilliant smile she said, "I am".

"Oh my Thor!"Darcy cried while pulling Kagome into a hug. Pepper laughed too and pulled into them into a group hug. They pulled away from Kagome to look at her. Kagome blushed at their staring but felt pride.

"When did this happen", asked Pepper.

"Since the first time we completed our bond", replied a blushing Kagome. "Apparently, a complete bond only happens when a child is born out of the union".

"First time huh", teased Darcy. Kagome blushed at her insinuation but she cared not. Loki was pleased about her pregnancy. Ever since he found out, he helped her through it, including holding her head while she threw up in the toilet. That guy was a contradiction all around.

"When are you telling the others", asked Pepper.

"Tonight", she informed them.

"Ah, that is why you so nervous", Darcy. Kagome nodded. Darcy rolled her eyes. Her sister at times is so weird. She does not flinch in battle and faces evil without blinking an eye but her telling her pack she is expecting is causing her to panicky.

"My love, I have been looking for you", Loki said suddenly that startled all three of them. Pepper and Darcy snicker while Loki checked Kagome over. He had been feeling her anxiety for a while but he is glad she a little more relaxed now.

Pepper and Darcy excused themselves while they left to find their partners while Kagome stayed behind with Loki. Kagome turned to look at Loki who still had that worried frowned on his gorgeous face. Stretching to kiss his lips, she gave him a quick peck. "I am fine, Loki. I guess I was over thinking things."

He nodded. She did in fact, tended over think her problems. Holding her close he escorted her toward the celebration. They saw the Avengers talking to her pack and Kagome went to great them. Both of them drew close to where Sesshoumaru was speaking with Bruce.

Sesshoumaru saw her approach and Bruce smiled at them. "Sesshou, I am glad you came."

His only response was to bow while he gave a cool look at Loki. He cared less about the tall youkai but he was glad that Kagome was happy for his presence. Inuyasha saw them there and left Clint talking to walk over to them.

"Wench, you finally arrived. What took you so long?" Inuyasha's always tackless words irritated Loki but Kagome beat him to the punch.

"Inu-baka, if I want to be fashionably late, I will", replied Kagome hotly.

Inuyasha only grinned at her and Kagome giggle. While the others just rolled their eyes at their verbal fight. They finally understood that Kagome and Inuyasha's complex relationship equal to verbal fighting and teasing. Loki was glad that their relationship never climaxed to other than friendship. Kagome love was a gift he will never deserve.

Everyone was having a great time. Loki kept giving Kagome knowing looks while Kagome tried to eat without having a nervous breakdown. As dinner progress, Loki took her out of her misery and clicked his glass to get everyone's attention. The whole room stopped to look at him. Loki loved having the center of the attention, cleared his throat. "Ladies, and gentlemen, I am pleased to announced great news".

"That you are leaving and not coming back", murmured Tony but Loki ignored his jibe.

Motioning to Kagome, she stood up. He kissed the back of her hand and then said, "My lady wife is with child. Congratulate us for this news."

No one said a single word. Kagome began to panic but Loki just waited his time. Tony was the first to say something. "Dear god, he breeds." Then the room jumped into action. Congratulations, jibes were made to the couple while Loki and Kagome took them as calmly as possible.

Her pack looked at her with knowing looks and Kagome narrowed her eyes. Inuyasha grinned at her and Kagome knew what it meant. He knew. He had known the whole time and did not even say a word. Kagome sighed inwardly. Her pack was annoying one way or another. Loki noticed her look. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Smiling to Loki she said, "They knew as you knew about the baby." Loki did not look surprised by her words. Her pack was inu youaki and for what he understood of them, they had a good sense of smell. Pregnancy cannot be hidden for long. Kagome also had called her mother and told her the news. She was static and asked if they planned to visit her. Loki replied that they would.

After dinner, Kagome and Loki walked outside the tower to look at the night sky. She had begun to feel nauseous so he brought her outside to get fresh air. Holding her in his arms while they stare at the stars he asked, "Are you happy, Kagome?"

Kagome turned to look at Loki and replied, "I am the happiest when I am with you."

He smiled and said, "You say that now but what about later. I am not the easiest to live with."

Her smiled was gentle when she said, "I know that happiness is hard work but I've learned that thinking the 'what ifs' in life get you nowhere. I know my heart and my heart tells me that found the place in my life to be and the being to share it with."

"You have truly enraptured me, Kagome", Loki whispered softly after her confession. "With you patience and tender looks and accepting nature made me now the happiest being in the universe. The magic of knowing you has truly, without a doubt, changed my world forever."

"As you have to me, Loki, forever", she whispered back. As the stars shine on their love, they kissed in the promised of an everlasting tomorrow.

The End

* * *

AN: Yes, this is the end. Sadly but true. I want to thank my Beta 3y. She was great! To all my readers I hope you enjoyed this story as much I did in writing it...if you want to read more please go ahead and read my other two stories which are not yet completed. Well that is it, see ya guys later!


End file.
